Digimon Tsumi
by Biaba aba
Summary: Isamu Ito and his new found friends are the Digidestined that must stop a greater evil from taking over the Digital World and Earth. What is their connection to this world and why were they chosen?
1. Prolouge: Re:Digitize

_Okay, thanks for reading my first story in a long time! I don't mind any criticisms especially on my grammar, spelling and all that jazz. I do know that my writing can be terrible so please bear with me!_

_I've always been a fan of Digimon ever since I was a kid to this day and I have watched all the series. I had this idea in my head for a long while now ever since I was a fan of Digimon. This is an AU with all original characters. Enjoy!_

_(Warning! I will probably update irregularly due to busy school life and extracurricular activities)_

_Also, this prologue is gonna be a long one! Introducing all the initial characters and whatnot._

_I'll also answer any questions you may have in the next chapters and so on. So, you'll remain confused until the next update. And once again, enjoy! \\(^.^)/_

_Italicized= character thoughts when not with or in quotations_

* * *

**Prologue****: Redigitize**

_Sapporo, Japan_

_Seiko Sasaki_

A girl with light blue hair wrapped up with fish hairbands in two, low ponytails walked in the streets of Sapporo Factory in the busy crowd. Her hair bounced as she passed by the huge billboard sign stating the weather as a warm, sunny day. Checking her watch, it was 10:00 AM in the morning. As she pulled on the collar of her white polo she yawned and stretched her arms. She noticed a small kid alone staring at the crowd of bustling people. As she looked back, he noticed and quickly faced the other direction, startled. Well, it wasn't her business anyway, and there were things to do.

With one hour to spare, the girl wandered around the town enjoying the sights she saw. The bustling crowd squished her as she tried to strolled down the lane with all the ads in the mall circling around her. In thirty minutes and fifty-five seconds she had to get back to practice the piano and cram school for entrance exams. Additionally, she had to manage her studies The list of more to come filled her head, keeping her in her thoughts. Then the walk back should take her fifteen minutes, half the time if she ran, but a bit more if she lightly jogged. And after that- the girl crashed into someone and they both fell. When she looked up, it was a another boy, taller than her.

"Ow." the boy mumbled in pain.

"Oh, I am sorry. Here, let me assist you." The girl offered her hand towards the boy.

"Thanks a bunch fish girl." and he quickly left as he had appeared leaving his sketchbook behind.

The girl spotted it and kneeled down for a closer inspection. It seemed as if he completely forgot its existence. It was a bit battered and the pages were already starting to fall apart. As she picked up the sketchbook, she had to cram some pages inside. The girl stayed for a bit, but he never returned to reclaim it.

With only fifteen minutes and forty-four seconds left to spare, she decided to look into the sketchbook for his name. Instead, she found none, but beautiful pictures of a girl around their age and landscapes both imaginative and real. She began to admire the artwork, staring at the sketches for a while. Snapping out of her trance, she went to take the book to the lost and found. There, she met the same kid from earlier but he was being questioned by the security guard nearby. He couldn't escape due to the strength of the man grasping his arm. Had his parents not arrived yet? The disturbance was attracting attention, so Seiko Sasaki walked up to the guard and simply stated,

"The boy is my brother. Please unhand him."

* * *

_Kiyoshi Suzuki_

_"Young boy, where is your caretaker?"_

_"Uh oh_", the boy thought, "_trouble."_ He had been observing people around an hour ago. Some were alone like him, and some had beaming smiles with their hands together. It was interesting to see how much people looked lonely and forlorn yet all the happy faces next to them couldn't cheer them up. Well, he probably counted in the former category. Sighing at his own hypocrisy, his frown planted itself deeper into his face. He was alone, and he knew it. Earlier, a girl with fish hair ties had noticed, unlike everyone else, and so did this annoying adult.

"Well you see.."

"Well, what boy? Children like you shouldn't be wandering around like this. Where are your parents, or the person who was left to look over you? Where do you live? Did you run away from home? If so, where is your address? Are you even from this city? If my kid was wandering around like this, I definitely wouldn't allow it..."

And he kept going on and on. Geez, adults could be so annoying. The boy, noticing the growing crowd around them, tried to escape as soon as the guard look distracted, but he was caught on the arm.

"And where do you think you're going, youngster?"

He tried to squirm around to escape, but the adult had a strong grip on him.

"Boy, you're coming with me to-"

"The boy is my brother. Please unhand him."

Confused and shocked, both him and the adult faced to see the girl with light blue hair and fish bands.

"I'm deeply sorry for leaving him like this. We promised to meet up here if we were ever separated. Right?"

_The girl from earlier! But-_

"She's not my sister."

"Stop fibbing, we need to go back home."

"But you're not her."

"What exactly is going on!"

And that's when a torrent of white tore apart the grip of the adult and blinding Kiyoshi Suzuki's vision.

* * *

_Isamu Ito_

_Ugh. The sudden blizzard was terrible._ Luckily, he brought his goggles but besides that, he was freezing! He was glad to have a hoodie though. _How could it be snowing... in July!_ It was the first time he left his house in a while and he was greeted within a few minutes a white tornado. Trying to take cover in an unknown building in Sapporo Factory, he had joined with a girl and a young boy, shivering from the cold. The girl had light blue hair in low pigtails with fish bands and was wearing a polo shirt. She had a light blue vest with a little orange fish on the left chest pocket. She was also wearing a skirt with leggings as well as orange running shoes. The boy younger than him was wearing a green jacket a bit too large, but didn't seem to hinder his movements. He had an frown on his face, but it was probably due to the sudden weather change. After he was sure they were warmed up without their teeth chattering, he introduced himself.

"Hello, my name's Isamu Ito. The two of you?"

"Kiyoshi Suzuki."

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Isamu Ito. My name is Seiko Sasaki."

"Thanks Isamu, we would have turned to blocks of ice," Kiyoshi stated, " but exactly where are we? We should look around to have a better idea of where we are. I think its a electronics store... but this is just a small room so..."

"I agree. I was going to suggest it as soon as the both of you weren't cold anymore. Also, don't thank me for saving you. Anyone would have done it."

Kiyoshi frowned at the last remark, but he stood up and walked towards the front of the door.

"We should wait here, Seiko suggested, "the rescue team could probably find us much quicker if we do not move."

"That's true Seiko, but we have to know where we are. What happens if there's actually a better place to rescue us? Don't worry, we'll come back if this is the best place for the rescue team to reach us."

"Seiko, Isamu's right, I'm not just going to wait here."

"All right, if the both of you insist. Just be careful and do not injure yourselves." Seiko stood up and also walked beside him. The trust he saw on her face reassured him.

"Okay, we should go."

As Isamu opened the door, he found a sinister room with just one empty computer lying on the ground. As the three of them went closer, a sudden burst of light shone in the room. Three lights went towards them and he felt engulfed by it. As his vision focused, he saw a strange device in his hand.

"What're these?"

"The bigger question is, exactly how did they appear from the screen?"

Before any of the kids could examine their device, a buzz could be heard from the computer. Out of nowhere, a big, disfigured hand reached out and grabbed him and his new found acquaintances, pulling them in.

* * *

_Minoru Yamamoto_

"Ah! Where is it? How, how could I-"

The tall boy with a white shirt and baggy pants searched all over himself for his sketchbook. Looking into his bag, he dumped all the contents in a hurry as people looked to his direction. His papers spilled everywhere and some sketches as well as a few art supplies were lost as he rushed to stuffed everything back in. He pushed his hair back on one side with the pins he had, and sighed in frustration. Sitting on a bench, he closed his eyes and tried to think up of some plan. He could go to the lost and found, but would someone seriously return a sketchbook? _But there was a chance, wait but what about that girl..._

"I've got it!" he yelled out loud, scaring the foreigner sitting next to him. He ran in a hurry, his overall straps dangling at his sides. He heard someone chasing after him, or was it just a hallucination. _I've been getting those a lot recently,_ _or were those just my dreams?_ The voice he soon heard disappeared off into the distance and he found himself face to face with the security guard.

"You sir, where is my_*huff*_sketchbook?" he panted.

"Excuse me, no sketchbook has been returned to us. Hey, where are you goi-"

The boy left as soon as he heard, "no sketchbook" and hung his head dejectedly, bumping into many people. They gave him looks and he accepted them to drown in his gloom. He felt empty, just like the white canvases he uses before he splashes them with paint. _Everything's a pain, everything._ He sat back and let his lethargic state take him over. _Today marks the event that happened one year ago, when that freak blizzard came as well_. _Not that it was my fault or anything. It wasn't. It was- _As he was thinking, his train of thought was interrupted by a boy who sat down next to him and smiled at him. Annoyed, he promptly ignored him. He leaned back farther and felt his nose mysteriously wet...by snow? Scowling, he glances aside to see the boy next to him pointing to the sky and panicking.

"It's snowing!"

_Eh? It's snowing? Just like back then? Then maybe-_

Minoru Yamamoto turned his head up and welcomed the blizzard that soon arrived.

* * *

_Yoshi Takahashi_

The princely looking boy wandered down Sapporo factory attracting the attention of girls along the way. His straight brown hair looked beautiful against the shining sun and his eyes were a clear, sparkling green. He kindly smiled in their direction, but kept going, amazed by the sights he saw. He really wanted to try the food here since they looked so delicious, but he hadn't brought any money with him. He was glad to see all the jubilant people around him laughing in joy. It really was a fine day today.

As he was strolling along, he noticed a dejected boy sprawled out onto a bench. He was that kid from school who was in the individual studies section, was it Minoru Yamamoto? A famous artist or something? He noticed that the usual art tools in his hands were gone, as well as his bag that held all his things. Sitting next to him, he gave a smile in his direction, but Minoru just scowled back and promptly ignored him. A bit hurt, he left a message to his house to inform him to pick him up soon and decided to wait next to his fellow schoolmate. Minoru leaned his head back a bit, closing his eyes. His scowl worsened. _He probably having a bad day or something._ Then he noticed one drops of white, two, and then a plethora falling from the sky.

"It's snowing!" he exclaimed.

Minoru finally opened his eyes to see the snow but closed them as the snow storm covered their vision. As if he wanted to become a human ice sculpture. He grabbed his arm before he lost his vision by the raging snow and tried to feel for a building to get inside. He was clueless on where to go since it was his first time in the Factory and he couldn't see anyway. Also, it was diifcult to lug Minoru around, as he wasn't really responding to the cold. It was as if he was immobile. _This isn't a time to be complaining about someone that's being a log, we have to find shelter!_ Shivering, he felt the cold taking over him and Minoru began to shiver too, but he didn't try to warm himself up. He sighed and placed his sweater over Minoru. Surprised, Minoru finally participated and tried to make out his face and this time led the two of them toward a building easily.

Right before they entered, the door opened for them which surprised him and he almost slipped on the snow. Suddenly a pair of slender hands effortlessly lifted him into a bridal carry and brought him inside. The heater in the room was on, and he saw himself face to face with a foreigner who had bright blond hair and blue eyes. She gently set him down.

"Ah! Thank you for saving Minoru and me. I'm Yoshi Takahashi and he's Minoru Yamamoto. We're deeply thankful." he spoke in English.

Minoru also gave a slight bow in response and handed back Yoshi's sweater with an apologetic look. Yoshi just smiled back and took it from Minoru.

"No need to bow to me or anything. And don't speak in English, I was born here," the girl replied.

"Oh sorry."

"No sweat. Sasha Alkaev by the way." and Sasha stuck out her hand.

Both Yoshi and Minoru shook her hand and the three smiled at each other's company.

* * *

_Sasha Alkaev_

"Well, I've looked around for a bit and seen what's 'round here. Not much I have to say. This seems to be an electronics company. The power's out though so if we want to see what's beyond this floor we're gonna have to take the stairs. Oh yes, Minoru, was it? Is this your bag? I saw you leaving this on the bench that I was sitting on."

"Yes...and thank you!" Minoru replied and he gingerly took the bag from her. He shifted through his bag, well more like dumped and hastily put back in, looking a bit...disappointed. _Probably missing something?_ But he quickly composed his face back to its stoic expression.

"Let's look at the different floors now that everything's squared away."

Yoshi and Minoru followed her as she led them to the stairs. Going into the stairs, the three of them trudged on through many flights and floors. Most rooms were locked so access was grim for the most part. The lower levels were mostly opened, but the upper levels weren't. The three walked down to the lower floors which were mostly dark. Her cellphone kept it bright enough for the trio to see. It was a bit frustrating since both didn't seem to have any electronical devices on them. Yoshi lost his in the freak blizzard and Minoru didn't even have one on him.

"Well, we won't find anything at this rate." Yoshi said.

Minoru spoke up. "Why don't we just keep loo-"

And then screams below drowned out Minoru's voice and all of them rushed down to see a hand taking in three other kids with them. Minoru closed the door as soon as the hand started reaching for them. Luckily, Sasha managed to pull Yoshi to safety. Minoru's arm was cut by the hand's fingernails but he didn't freak out. Yoshi started panicking at the sight of blood but Minoru stopped him and used the sink in the nearby bathroom to wash it away. Using his artist rags, he made a makeshift bandage out of the clean parts. It was a bit unsettling to see him so relaxed, but at least Yoshi worried for him instead. _Even if it wasn't a great time to freak out. Exactly what was that hand? Is it still there to snatch us next?_

"Should we check out exactly what's beyond that room?" she asked.

"_What WAS that, and who WERE those kids pulled into a comptuer screen?"_

"The girl, I saw earlier. We bumped paths a while ago here. The boy, I know. The other, I don't."

"Which boy?" Yoshi questioned.

Minoru remained silent and instead just stared at the door as if he had x-ray vision._ Hmmm... he's pretty mysterious. It seems that not even Yoshi knows much about him. On the other hand, Minoru helped save us from the hand that took the other kids. He's actually a pretty nice guy then, despite his strange behavior._

"Let's try again. I can't just stand here and have those kids taken who knows where."

Both boys nodded, and Minoru slightly opened the door for them and they all peered into the room. Empty silence greeted them and there was a computer in the center all by it's lonesome. No hand to be seen either. Instead, three devices were lined up side by side. They looked like roundish rectangles with a small screen on the top with a black border. There was a hook with a clasp like a key chain's that they could attach their clothes to. She picked up a dark blue device with a silver grip that seemed to be "slashed" across 1/3 of the device as if a sword ran through it. The buttons were also silver too, and three on the front to the left side of the middle formed an upside down triangle with the pink lines painted in between them. There were also two side buttons on the left. Minoru's was the same, but was a violet color with a blue grip that looked like paint was splattered for the edge and had blue buttons. Yoshi had a white one with a yellow grip where the grip edge had little zigzags, like a sun's rays and yellow buttons.

"Is this some new tech?"

Sasha replied in a confused tone,"Not that I know of."

Minoru didn't say anything at all but just curiously stared at the screen, stroking the grip in a nostalgic manner. Yoshi looked to the devices in glee. He tried to finger with the buttons. She just stared at the device. What are they supposed to do with three of these... and there were three of them. And the machines were perfectly laid out. There were also three kids earlier. Did they leave these out before their kidnapping?

"I know how to get inside," Minoru suddenly whispered, "Like this."

He pointed his device at the screen and suddenly was taken inside the computer by a violet light. Yoshi gasped but likewise he did the same, but he was engulfed in a yellow light.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Sasha, still skeptic, pointed her device at the screen and disappeared in a dark blue light.

* * *

_Whew, that's a long prologue. Sorry, you'll probably have a lot of questions, especially regarding Minoru and his knowledge of which boy and how he knew what to do with his digivice and whatnot. They'll be answered in due time! And it took me a while to design a digivice. I dunno if all of you'll really understand how it looks like, but I'll describe the other three (Isamu's group) in the next chapter. :) I hope you all love the characters I have as the mains but if you don't, I hope you'll love them later on in the story._

_Well our digidestined are separated into two groups of three at the moment. Don't worry! They'll reunite eventually in a few (2-4) chapters._

_For any questions, I'll try my best to answer all of them and as much as I can. Ask anything you'd like, but of course I won't spoil anything plot related._


	2. Ch 1: Digimon, Digivices, and Digieggs

_Here's the long awaited 1st chapter! This will be in Isamu, our hero's point of view. Yes, he's not very hot blooded but neither was Takato._

_He'll still become a true leader of his group in the end. It has been a while since my last update. It's spring break now so yay! ;)_

_I'll try to write as much as I can._

_Once again, italicized without or in quotations are inner thoughts._

_I'm using Japanese moves for Digimon by the way!_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Digimon, Digivices, and Digieggs**

_Isamu Ito_

All he could do was scream as the deformed hand grabbed him. It was a sickly shade of gray and some of the fingers were too short, and the others too long. It's fingernails were sharp as stakes but twisted in odd angles and the fingers were bony, yet strong. He opened his eyes and saw strange numbers floating around a white space as well as formulas generally used in technology. The sight was short-lived as the hand threw him and his acquaintances into a technicolor portal. Seeing the height of the fall from the ground, Isamu instinctively hugged Kiyoshi so his body would be the first to hit the ground. He also tried to save Seiko, but she was far from his grasp. Then Isamu closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

But it never came.

Isamu looked up to see a masked creature(human?) staring, like it was piercing his soul. The mask was black in color with red outlines across the holes where its eyes should be. Instead, it was two glowing red lights. There were marks of red scratches along the side of one mask, making the left side battered. The figure had a raggedy top hat as well. Its height was tall enough so that one of its hands could hold him and Kiyoshi, Seiko in the other. It basically looked like a magician trying to be the Phantom of the Opera at a masquerade, but overall there was an incredibly sinister air around it.

Their savior gently flew down and set them on the ground amongst lush greenery in a captivating field of flowers. Isamu felt that he and the masked figure were out of place.

"Tha...than...thank you!" Isamu bluttered out.

Seiko bowed in reply and Kiyoshi followed both of their examples. Kiyoshi also handed the masked figure some flowers from the field as thanks.

The masked figure took the flowers from Kiyoshi and bowed back. He flew away in the direction of mountains. Isamu could only just stare at what just unfolded until he snapped back into reality... or was it? He certainly wasn't in Sapporo anymore, and he was in the huge forest he saw when he was falling.

"Isamu, Kiyoshi is injured." Seiko pointed out, kneeling besides the young boy.

Isamu looked down to see Kiyoshi holding his arm and Seiko was trying to contain the blood slowly dripping down from a gash on his right arm _From the hand's fingernails_? Luckily, he had a first aid kit and tended to his wound.

Kiyoshi put his head down. "Isamu, thanks. This is, well, the third time you technically helped me."

"Don't worry about it. Anyone else would have done it." Isamu reached his hand out to Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi looked up with hesitaion, but accepted his hand and stood up. Isamu finally decided that it was time to fully inspect the device in his hand. The device was red with black buttons. Along one-third of the grip, diagonally, it appeared as if fire was dancing along the edge. Seiko's was a light blue with indigo buttons, and the edge of the grip made it seem as if ice was creeping across the device. Kiyoshi's was white with a green grip looking like the leaves of the forest they were currently in.

"So, does anyone actually have a clue what these things are supposed to be?"

"All we know is that they are probably supposed to be for us. They were laid out on the ground after all. There are three of them and three of us. But I do wonder, who left these devices? I, for one, want to know everything about where we are and why we came here," stated Seiko.

"I do too. I also want to meet the masked figure from earlier, but home should be our first priority. As much as I do want to know what's going on, I think our safety is more important. We don't know how dangerous it can be. Our families are probably looking for us." Isamu replied and fingered the goggles around his neck._  
_

Kiyoshi hung his head again, a bit flustered at his remark. Seiko also turned her head to the side with a bitter smile. _Eh?__!_ _Did I strike a wrong note? They both look depressed. Maybe we won't get along after all. Ah... what to do? _Isamu tried to say something else, but he noticed a rustling in the bushes near his right. The trio stiffened and saw a weird bunny-like animal come from nowhere.

"Aaahhhh! A monster!" Kiyoshi instinctively hid behind Seiko and him.

"I'm no monster boy, I'm Terriermon! You three must be the Digidestined. But aren't there supposed to be more of you?" the green and white rabbit -Terriermon now- huffed. Terriermon skipped up to Isamu and extended a long ear, expecting an earshake.

Isamu shook the ear back and smiled a little in response, stating his name. Seiko and Kiyoshi did the same. Terriermon then led them to a minute but peaceful village of other small creatures like him. Some looked like reptiles, others were mammalian, and even a few human looking ones. The village was rural, but had a comforting feel in the atmosphere. _Or it would be if the villagers stopped looking in our direction._ It was bustling with life, but the little creatures stared at them in wonder like an audience shocked by a plot twist. Terriermon let them enter a hut and directed them to a fire cooking rice cakes. S_o there is human food here. _Isamu and co. accepted their warm hospitality and settled down as Terriermon began to explain where they were.

"Ya see kiddos, it may seem all right here, but it isn't. _Not. At. All. _The world you're in, the Digiworld, is different than earth, the place your group has come from. Also, my kind is called _Digimon_ to avoid further confusion. The levels we're classified are as follows: Fresh, In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. As an example, I'm a Rookie Digimon."

"You mean Digimon as in in Digital Monsters, and Digiworld as in Digital World?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Oh course! What else? You catch on quite fast for a young one."

"Terriermon, you look very young yourself, similar to Kiyoshi here." said Seiko

"We're digital data fish girl. I'm probably lived five times longer than all of you combined. If we die, we're reverted into an egg back to Primary Village, the place where all Digimon are born. So technically we don't really die either, but there is a chance our memories from our past lives become lost. So, how old are ya?

"I'm fourteen and Seiko is too? Kiyoshi is, nine?"

"Wow, spot on Isamu!"

"Yes, you somehow are. How did you guess correctly?" Seiko questioned.

"Well... I mean... Kiyoshi and you just looked that age to me. I'm glad I got it right," and Isamu fiddling with his goggles once more. An awkward silence ensued until Terriermon spoke up.

"As I was_ saying_, the world isn't so peachy anymore. Ever since the Royal Knights and their leader Imperialdramon have disappeared off the face of the Digiworld, and a bunch of evil digimon took over. They're the Digimon Tsumi. According to what KedakaiLeomon, told us a new group of Digidestined would arrive and assist us with the saving of our world. To me, there seems to be too few of you. Aren't there any more?"

"I'm sorry, not that we're aware of. To tell you the truth..." and Isamu told their tale of their hectic morning and their devices as well as asking a few of his own.

"The blizzard, I don't know. It might have been caused by the disturbance of the portal opening in your realm from the computer you saw. You see, you're the Digidestined because you were chosen by King Drasil, who the Royal Knights serve and rules the Digiworld. The Digidestined are brought here to whenever the Digiworld's in trouble. Those Digidevices are proof. That hand that took you must be one of the Tsumi's, but even I don't know which one brought you here. Those Digivices you received are what'll help you fight against the Digimon Tsumi. KedekaiLeomon is our leader against them. For now, he's King Drasil's substitute until the Royal Knights and him appear once more. He's been waiting for what seems to be eons for the next Digidestined to show themselves. We've been awaiting for your arrival. The village has a shrine near us, which houses a Digimon for one of you. I'll lead you there. We have to hurry though, before the Tsumi finds out you're still alive."

* * *

While they were hiking up the mountain in the forest to the shrine, Seiko brought up a great question."Are you not going to answer the inquiry Isamu had about the magician-like Digimon with the mask?"

"It's not like I know anything about a masked Digimon like him. Just to let you know, I haven't seen every digimon out there for as long as I have lived."

"Are you sure? You seem like your lying to me," Kiyoshi scoffed. "From what I've seen around here the distance of the village to the place you found us isn't very far. You must have seen the masked Digimon. Then how else did you find us in the clearing? Also, you would have told us earlier you didn't know him."

"Fine. I'll say this once kiddos. His name's Magomon, and he's a mysterious one. Magomon doesn't say anything, and we don't even know why he hangs around here. He seems dangerous so it's best not to try and see him. As much as we invite him to the village and offer a place to stay, he leaves as soon as we utter a word. Not that he's bad or anything, he did save you guys. These ears of mine sense that Magomon will bring you misfortune if you hang around him."

_Magomon brings misfortune? I would like to thank him properly next time, if there is a next time in this world. I don't think he's all that bad, but I know he saved us for a reason. How did we know that we were there? Or was he just in the area? Sigh, now I have even more questions, but I'm pretty sure that Terriermon doesn't know any other info. If it takes awhile to defeat the Digimon Tsumi, I hope we can get his help._

"Isamu?" Seiko asked.

"Huh?! Yeah?"

"We're here, lets go inside goggles boy!"

"Wait for me!"

The three humans and Terriermon entered the ominous cavern to reach the Digiegg. There were tons of webs in the way as well as dangerous cliffs and such. Luckily, everyone managed to get through just fine. They finally reached the shrine and Isamu gasped at the lone egg sitting not in the shrine but underneath a Digimon's foot. The egg looked like it was made of flames due to the coloring and each shape of a flame contained its own fire. The Digimon looked like a cartoon devil with one too many sharp teeth and a pitchfork to go along with it. It was red with purple markings all over its body as well as purple underwings. A few horns were protruding from its head as well, but it's huge disturbing smile was the most frightening.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? How did you know of this place?" Terriermon shouted.

"Why do I have to answer that? You're all gonna be dead in a matter of minutes. By me."

Suddenly, Isamu's digivice started to glow, and he brought it out. A holographic image popped out of the unknown Digimon as well as a profile.

"It's name is Boogeymon and its attacks are Death Crush and Ruby Eye. Its also a Champion level digimon and a virus type to boot!"

"Well, thanks for telling us the two ways we're going to die," Kiyoshi mumbled and let out a whistle.

"Yes, that is what it appears to be. If we obtain the egg, I believe we have a chance," Seiko stated.

"We do Seiko, but how do ya think we're gonna actually get it in the first place? You don't have partners yet, one's right there in a sleeping state, and I'm just one Rookie digimon to protect you all!"

"Terriermon, what moves do you have?"

"Petit Twister and Blazing Fire, why?"

"On the count of three, I want you to attack with Blazing Fire and aim for the foot holding the Digiegg. Kiyoshi, Seiko, and I will get the egg while Boogeymon's distracted. Then, we make a run for it. The cave will be too dark for him to notice," he whispered.

"Okay, I've got this goggles boy."

_I guess that's my nickname now. Hopefully Boogeymon takes the decoy. This better work! _"One, two, _three!_"

"_Blazing Fire!"_

Terriermon sent a fire ball at Boogeymon's foot which he instinctively raised and let go of the digiegg. The trio made a mad dash for it while Boogeymon tried to aim a few Ruby Eyes at Terriermon. However, he was too swift for them to land.

"Got it Isamu!" Kiyoshi shouted, clutching the egg tightly in his arms.

"Arghhh! How could you have gotten it? Boss is gonna kill me for sure. Now I'll just have to bring the place down with me in it."

"I won't let you harm the kids!"

"Boogeymon, would you not be killing yourself along with us?" Seiko yelled in a confused voice.

"Didn't this little rat tell you anything? Digimon get reborn into Digieggs. I'll just have to start fresh. _Death Crush!"_

Hitting the ceiling of the cave with his pitchfork, now covered in black flames. Rocks began to tumble down and Isamu caught the Digiegg thrown by the panicking Kiyoshi as rocks formed a barrier so Seiko was with him. Kiyoshi and Terriermon were on the other side.

"Kiyoshi! Terriermon!"

"It's me Kiyoshi! Isamu, Seiko, you okay?"

"Yes!"

Seiko spoke up,"Kiyoshi, go without us back to the village with Terriermon. We will find a way back, promise."

"Will you really promise? You're not lying?"

"Of course Kiyoshi. We _will_ get back in one piece. Your safety and Isamu's as well as Terriermon's are my first priority. Isamu feels the same. The both of us will figure the secrets of the egg and hatch it."

"Isamu... promise?"

"I do. I won't let anything happen to Seiko. Now hurry! We don't know where Boogeymon is around here."

"Looking for me?"

"Terriermon, get Kiyoshi out of here! Don't look back!"

"You can count on me! You two better come back safe and sound, ya hear me? Kiyoshi'll be waiting! Come on greens!"

Isamu heard the sound of quick steps lessen until they disappeared. Seiko raised one of the wooden stakes that was left of the ruined shrine."I intend to come back with my body intact."

Isamu also fished up a stake and held it in a fashion similar to Seiko.

"What do you plan to do with those?" Boogeymon smirked at their pathetic attempt to defend themselves.

_Digimon, Digivices, and Digieggs. This HAS been a lot to take in for one day. Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out. This is for Kiyoshi, Seiko, and Terriermon, I can't die here! Come on Isamu! Pull yourself together. What happened to all that bravery you used to have? _Clutching the egg, Isamu steeled his nerves and faced directly at Boogeymon's violent, gluttinous filled eyes. He seemed to be peering at Isamu's Digivice, strapped onto his lanyard. _Why's he so fixated on it? Is it because we can defeat his boss with this? Does he know how to use it? I'm not scared. I just need to protect what's in front of me. I'm not afraid of dying, I'm afraid to see others die._

Then, the Digiegg he held shined, and he chucked it to the ground in surprise. It transformed into a Digimon half his height.

"Nice to meet you Isamu. Name's Kasaimon. Here to help! Next time Isamu, don't drop me."

Isamu, Seiko, and Boogeymon could only stare in shock at the Digimon who knew his name.

_So much for the secrets of the egg._

* * *

_Whew! 1st chapter finished! Glad for you to meet Kasaimon! I'll describe his appearance next chapter, don't worry! Sorry, but Isamu's in shock right now. It's not the best time to describe someone's appearance when your life's in danger. And Digivolution in the next chapter! Woot! __As for the Leomon mentioned, yes, he will go out in true Leomon fashion one day, not soon though._

_I hope that some things were cleared up in this chapter as well as the objective of our heroes. For Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru, you're gonna have to wait for the chapter after the next one for explanation on their side. Don't worry! They will meet up. Hopefully I didn't make Isamu too cowardly since he does man up and has a little confidence at the end. Also, yes, Seiko doesn't speak in contractions. Seiko speaks in a "formal" manner. She'll talk casually later when she loosens up. :) Also, I hope that Seiko wasn't too flat of a character or that Kiyoshi kind of came across as useless (both will get their Digimon and their POV soon!)._

_Okay, thanks for the views everyone and don't be afraid to leave any reviews on grammar or anything. Yes, I'm not very good. I do admit that. So see you next time on Digimon Tsumi chapter 2!_

_PS: Questions? PM me, and I'll answer without spoiling anything though. And notice the title of the chapter? D3! Hehe_


	3. Ch 2: Closed Eyes

_Tada! Here is chapter 2! New POVs are introduced and digivolution of our first digimon partner. :) Yes, and thank you for the favorites and follows. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Closed Eyes**

_Day 1 - Digital World, Cavern : Isamu Ito_

_"Ruby Eye!"_

_"_So much for protecting Seiko and me!"

"Isamu, think of our difference in power! Of course I can't protect you! "

"Then the boast was useless, was it not?"

"Well, unless I digivolve!"

"Isamu, is there any instructions that came with the Digiegg?"

"No!"

"Stop so I can kill you! I need your heads on my pitchfork as proof! _Ruby Eye_!"

Isamu halted just before he fell off a cliff, but Kasaimon bumped into him and both of them fell.

"Isamu! Kasaimon!"

"Seiko!"

The last he saw was Seiko raising the stake in Boogeymon's direction.

* * *

_Day 1 - Digital World, Secondary Village: Terriermon_

It was nightfall by the time they reached the village. Greens's jacket was draped around him like a security blanket and the sleeves hung loosely by his side. He looked like a vegetable huddling in a corner to the concerned Digimon around him.

"Aw, don't worry. They'll get back alright, Goggles Boy and Fish Girl said so."

Greens tightened the grip on his jacket.

"Greens, if I were you, I would be eagerly awaiting their arrival. Let's go to the entrance."_  
_

"..."_  
_

Terriermon tugged at his sleeves. "Come on! They can be back any minute!"_  
_

_"..."_

"You need to trust us grown ups for once!"

_"..."_

"Get up Greens! I'll really leave you."_  
_

_"..."_

Terriermon pretended to exit the hut and the other Digimon followed him when he gave a signal. He waited outside the hut for a few minutes.

Crying.

Terriermon calmly entered into his abode and placed his ears around Greens's shoulders. Greens huddled closer to him and sobbed in his ears. _Sigh. This is why kids shouldn't try and act strong. _Ruffling his hair, Terriermon sat besides Kiyoshi.

"Greens."

Kiyoshi kept crying.

"Kiyoshi!" Terriermon smacked him on his head.

Blubbering, Greens felt his head where he was hit. He was stunned.

"I told you to believe in Isamu and Seiko! If you don't believe they'll come back, of course they won't!"

"But-"

"No buts! Take my ear and let's wait for them."

Sniffling a little, Greens took his ear and they both walked to the entrance of Secondary Village. Terriermon had Fish Girls's digivice dangled around his neck. She had thrown it to him at the last second. _Maybe so Boogeymon wouldn't get his hands on it? What happens to the both of them then? Goggles Boy still had his and the egg so she probably thought the Digimon that would hatch would be Goggles Boy's._

When they reached the entrance, Greens pushed him aside and started to run towards the direction of the cavern.

"Hey! Wait up! Do you even know the way?"

He noticed there were dead flowers from the flower field scattered on the road to the left. Seemed like Greens left a trail like Hansel and Gretel. It takes a while to get there, but Greens didn't stop. He looked determined even if tears were still forming around his eyes. Terriermon scurried after him with Fish Girl's Digivice swinging behind him. _Who's eyes were going to be closed? Magomon warned him of something like that would happen in the cave. In a metaphorical sense or literally? _Concerned, Terriermon rushed after Greens.

"Greens, wait up!"

* * *

_Day 2 - Digital World, Cavern: Isamu Ito_

"Isamu, wait up!

Somehow, their fall from the cliff had Isamu and Kasaimon land on a bed of soft moss that was enough to cushion their fall. Isamu charged full speed ahead, examining the cliff trying to find a way back up. Kasaimon was trying to catch up. _It's your fault that we're down here. I'm pretty sure a day has passed at this point. Anything could have happened to Seiko! Who knows what Kiyoshi's thinking!_ Isamu glared down at Kasaimon, and he cowered with teary eyes. He did look sorry for causing their fall so Isamu stopped and waited. Kasaimon bounded happily towards him. It kind of felt like Kiyoshi was with him for a moment, but more optimstic.

Looking more closely at his Digimon, Kasaimon was a reptile standing on two legs. He had a furry red collar of tuft around his neck that looked close to fire. His light orange body had a red marking of a stylized dragon on the back. He had black claws and despite how sharp they looked, _like that hand, _Kasaimon still had a bit of cuteness to him. His face and body were smooth and his body was a bit slender, like a mix between a lizard and a dinosaur. Kasaimon's gray eyes seemed to inspect him too.

After seeing the elastic bandage around his ankle, Kasaimon fretted. "Don't worry, Isamu! Next time I'll protect you and you're friends for sure! I'm not gonna be some burden to you. Have you ever been a burden to anyone you know? But since you're so amazing, of course not, you're my partner!"

Isamu fingered his goggles and he hurriedly spoke." Actually, I have, to my family and friends anyway. It's only the small stuff like taking out the trash and so on. Well, when I was younger. People and Digimon make mistakes Kasaimon, nobody's perfect. You shouldn't assume that."

Kasaimon looked depressed from Isamu's unconfident speech. "Don't look down, Kasaimon. Also, my leg's fine, just a little sprained. See?" He shook his leg a little. It still hurt, but he didn't let it show on his face. Isamu directed a warm smile towards Kasaimon."Let's focus on saving Seiko and getting out of here."

Kasaimon cheered up. Soon, they found a ledge where both of them could safely walk. Both of them soon started the long trek upwards.

"Are we going to meet Magomon afterwards?"

_Magomon?"_Why?"

"He helped me find this place to wait for you in safety, or it was supposed to be. I'm worried about everyone else too, Isamu."

"How many Digimon friends do you have? It should be equal to the number of the Digidestined, right?"

"Yeah! There are five of us!"

_So there's five Digidestined then. Then there should be two more besides Seiko, Kiyoshi, and me. If we can group together, we have a chance! But, who and where are they? I didn't see anyone else enter the computer._ Pulling out his digivice he held it by his lanyard and tried to inspect it again.

"The D-Links!"

Isamu stared, confused at Kasaimon's excited face.

"The D-Links! You have it! I can Digivolve with that!"

_So these are D-Links. _"You can? Do you know how?"

"Magomon told us before we reconverted us back into eggs. I don't know how to Digivolve though. Magomon never told us."

_Darn. "_Then we'll figure it out ourselves."

"Yeah!"

Isamu and Kasaimon heard a girl shriek.

"I know you're still in there boy and Digimon! I checked where you should have fallen. If you want to see you're lover come up here!"

"Isamu! Seiko's your lover?"

_What?_ "N...No! She doesn't deserve someone like me!"

"Is her standards too high?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe the next girl."

Isamu furiously blushed red to his ears. "Kasaimon, who cares! Seiko needs saving!" Isamu ran up the rest of the ledge with Kasaimon at his heels.

Boogeymon stood with Seiko backed into a corner, his pitchfork at her throat.

"Isamu!"

"Sei..._*pant*_...Seiko. _Note to self: don't run against gravity. _"Haha... I must look uncool right now."

"You sure do boy," Boogeymon stated,"now hurry and give me the Digivice so I can destroy it."

_Ugh! Didn't think of a plan. All I thought about was rescuing Seiko. So he does intend to destroy the D-Links. Is it because he knows that without it, Kasaimon can't digivolve? Or did his boss just inform him that it has the ability to defeat him? _He undid the D-Links on his lanyard. However, while Boogeyman was facing them, Seiko was jerked her head to the side. He noticed the wooden stake near him. Kasaimon's moves were Triangle Fire and Cloaked Charge. Triangle Fire was long ranged while Cloaked Charge was direct contact.

Isamu picked up the stake and took a step closer to Boogeymon.

"What _are_ you doing?" Boogeyman edged the pitchfork closer and Seiko gulped.

"Oh, just in case you try anything funny. First, let Seiko go and I'll hand you my Digivice."

"I could say the same to you.

"Hand it first."

"How do _I_ know you're not going to backstab me? Why didn't you take Seiko's?"

"She hid hers! Well, what about you?! Don't you want your friend back?"

The two just stood at a standstill for a while, facing each other. No one really knew who was going to cave in first. They knew that the other was going to attack as soon as they got what they wanted.

Finally, Boogeymon couldn't take no more. He stabbed his weapon towards Seiko. She ducked and Isamu threw the stake towards Boogeymon who was trying to pry his pitchfork out of the wall.

"Kasaimon! Triangle Fire at the stake!"

"_Triangle Fire!_"

Kasaimon's collar turned fiery and let out flames which formed into a triangle. He directed it towards the stake and it turned into a burning projectile. It pierced Boogeymon's eye. _Dang! That was where I really wasn't aiming at! _He screeched as burn marks and blisters began to form. Seiko took her chance. Pulling out the pitchfork, she stabbed his foot in place and ran towards Isamu and Kasaimon. Boogeymon tried to lift it, but the pain in his eye was too much. He brought his hand to his eye, howling in pain. The three hurried away from the painful screams until it became nothing more of an echo. Kasaimon led them to the direction of the shrine. Apparently, there was a secret escape route there. Before Isamu entered, he heard a roar and the next thing he did was smack into the rocks blocking the way to the original entrance.

"Isamu!" Seiko and Kasaimon cried out.

He felt himself pinned by Boogeymon's pitchfork. Isamu heard Seiko and Kasaimon scrambling out of the escape route. When he opened his eyes, he saw himself face to face with Boogeymon. The ruined eye stared back at him, completely ruined and gross to look at. Blood was running down the ruined eye socket. _It was my fault though, but I was aiming at his hand! Even then, I don't think that'll cut it if I tell him that. _He was royally pissed off and was grabbing him by his throat. Isamu felt his oxygen depleting as the grip kept getting stronger.

"Isamu! Isamu!"

"Get away you twerp!"

He smacked Kasaimon aside and Seiko caught him.

"Seiko, Kasaimon, just go!"

"Both Kasaimon and I will not leave you!" Seiko picked up another stake, ready to fight.

"Think more for yourselves! You don't need to sacrifice yourself for someone like me."

"Isamu, stop belittling yourself. You have already saved me once. In my book, that is someone who has already earned my trust and respect. If there is any way I can assist you, I will."

"Silence!"

Boogeymon flew and raised him high to the ceiling. He was dangling from a high height. _I'm either going to die by the height or his grip first._ Kasaimon and Seiko yelled in panic.

Isamu!"

_Huh? Isn't that-_

_"Isamu!_ It's me, Kiyoshi!"

"I told you to get away from here awhile ago!"

"Kiyoshi, turn back!"

"Seiko, I'm not going back without Isamu and you! You promised!"

"Terriermon, take him and go! I know you're there. I'm at Death's door at the moment!"

"Greens came back so you couldn't break your promise."

"Yeah! If you promised something, you better keep it!"

Boogeymon smirked at Kiyoshi's comment."Scared?"

"But not because of you."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"Not keeping my promise to Kiyoshi."

Well, seems that you're gonna have to tell that kid sorry."

"I kept an oath to myself to keep any promises no matter how big or small!"

Suddenly, his D-Links glowed a ray of red light towards Boogeymon. Boogeymon recoiled in pain and dropped Isamu. He closed his eyes but then images flashed through his mind.

_A girl younger than him with black layered hair brought out a D-Links. It had the same design and color as his. An image of a Digiegg that looked as dark as the night sky flashed on the screen. Her D-Links became covered in black aura. She aimed it at a Digimon shrouded in shadows and the black aura shot towards the masked figure._

Isamu copied the girl when he opened his eyes. He brought out his digivice and the image of his Digiegg appeared on the screen. A red aura engulfed his digivice and he pointed to Kasaimon down below. A red light shone over Kasaimon as shouted the words-

"Kasaimon digivolve to Honomon!"

Catching him, Kasaimon was taller now. Isamu saw a slender lizard twice his height with armor. His body was still light orange but his neck fluff when he was Kasaimon turned into a spiky collar. There were spike bracelets and bangles around his wrists and ankles. His armor was light to give him a sense of mobility, but his head and back were exposed to hits. His back still had the dragon mark from earlier.

"You okay Isamu?" Honomon spoke in a gruff voice.

Isamu just nodded, shocked by the sudden personality change of his digimon. He looked so responsible and tough unlike his childish rookie form. Honomon set him down next to Seiko and proceeded to kick the living crap out of Boogeymon. He didn't even use his moves Pentagon Fire or Crimson Fists. All he did was give Boogeymon a serious beatdown until he wasn't moving anymore. Was he defeated? Honomon wouldn't stop punching and kicking him with the most serious look on his face. Like Boogeymon earlier, it looked like he was out for blood.

"Stop it Honomon!"

Honomon paused and stared at Isamu. His eyes told him that he was doing this for him. Isamu gave him a disapproving look. Honomon backed away, and looked a _bit_ ashamed.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?"

Isamu and Seiko saw their pathetic attacker rise up from the ground and fall back down again. The cave started to crumble, signaling collapse. Honomon took hold of Isamu and Seiko to jump out of the forming hole in the ceiling. He heard Kiyoshi and Terriermon at the other end running to the entrance.

"Wait, Honomon."

Seiko broke free of Honomon and went up to the downed Digimon and tried to lift him back up. A bit reluctant himself, Isamu went to assist Seiko.

"Seiko, did you not see what he did to Isamu?"

"Honomon, I know. I am deeply sorry, but I cannot leave anyone behind. By the looks of it, the cavern will fall in around five minutes and thirty seconds."

"Honomon, I'm sorry too. I mean, he did threaten and try to kill us. I know it can potentially bite us back, but if Seiko thinks its right, I will too."

Honomon let out an annoyed grunt but followed Isamu's orders. He scooped up Seiko and Isamu and took them out first. Then, he carried out Boogeymon. They were on the other side of the mountain so it seemed they had to walk back.

As soon as Isamu started walking, he collapsed.

_He dreamed of the same girl from eariler when he had the vision of digivolving. He was facing her and they were in a circle with a bunch of other kids, all faces blocked out by shadows. There was also one over her face too so he couldn't get a full view of her. In all, there were seven of them._

_"Everyone, I've got it!. __Let's call these D-Links!"_

_"Why?" Isamu asked._

_"Because they all connected us to each other of course. And our Digimon! This is what LINKED us together. Get it? Ahahaha... that was such a lame joke." she blushed a little._

_Even if it was_ _entirely lame, he couldn't help but laugh along, and it boosted his morale up considerably. The other kids also laughed at the girl's horrible pun. Just being with her cheered him up. Him and the rest of the kids agreed to her idea anyway, and they spent the rest of the time listening to more of her jokes._

* * *

_Digital World, Outside Cavern: Seiko Sasaki_

"Isamu!"

Honomon caught him before he hit the ground and passed him to her. He then reverted back into Kasaimon. Seiko looked across the mountain and saw the full view of the world she landed in ._Well, as much as I can see_. The land stretched for miles on end but it seemed to be that she was only in a small section. She and her group seemed to be in a grassy, forest area but beyond that was another island close to here and several others with it. _Miles to go before the finish line._

Boogeymon started to slowly fly away.

"Boogeymon, if you want to join us, say so! Even if you tried to attack us, there is room for everyone!"

Boogeymon turned around and scowled, but he flew away in the end. Seiko watched him go off in the distance until he was a speck in the sky. Kasaimon turned to her in shock.

"Seiko! Don't you notice Isamu's condition? He caused it!"

"If he is willing to change after we helped him, he can join us to band against the Digimon Tsumi. If not, next time, we will put him back to Primary Village. I am just offering a second chance, that is all."

She began to walk back down, piggybacking Isamu to the village. Isamu was pretty light for her to actually be able to carry him. Kiyoshi and Terriermon had not been at the entrance of the cavern as planned, well, neither was the entrance itself. It was impossible to climb down now since the avalanche of the cavern blocked part of the path. When she sighed and looked up, Seiko saw the masked digimon again from the day before, flying high in the sky.

Kasaimon noticed too. "Magomon! Help us please!"

Magomon landed gracefully on the ground, light on his feet. Kasaimon had went up to him and cuddled by his leg. He petted Kasaimon and Seiko bowed once again in respect. He in turn did the same. Isamu was lifted in his hands along with her and Kasaimon. Kasaimon went on and on about today's events to Magomon as he flew over the forest. _Except he didn't mention when Isamu was disappointed._ She felt the slight breeze on her face and let her pigtails sway to the side. Looking down at Isamu, she saw him stir. The bag he brought with him was still in good condition. His goggles had survived Boogeymon's grip with their blank straps and red frames intact. The goggles were purple tinted and reminded her of the superhero shows kids watched back in the day. He opened his eyes and sat up with a dreamy expression on his face.

"So, how is your condition?"

"It's fine Seiko, thanks for asking. Wait, are we with Magomon again?"

"Yes, that is right. Kasaimon has been having a great time chatting it up." She gave a slight smile in Kasaimon's direction.

Despite Magomon paying attention or not, Kasaimon was super excited by just being near him. Seiko brought Isamu closer to his digimon and Kasaimon fully introduced Isamu and her with enthusiasm. Magomon would just nod occasionally and still focus on the route to the village. Isamu also asked some questions of his own which were not answered at all. Magomon just remained silent. He sent them down at the same flower field from day one. Reaching the village would take around twenty minutes, maybe fifteen if they ran without stopping.

Isamu was hurt with a sprained ankle so the time would be thirty minutes tops. Before Seiko tried to do anything, she heard voices coming from the bushes. Kiyoshi and Terriermon burst out of the forest with a stretcher and medical supplies. Several digimon also accompanied them. When Seiko turned around, Magomon was nowhere to be seen. She went to greet Kiyoshi and returned the hug he gave her.

"Seiko, I'll totally forgive you for the sister impersonation if you don't tell Isamu I cried about you and him," he whispered in their embrace.

"Of course not. Trust me." Seiko stood and ruffled his hair.

Terriermon gave back Seiko's digivice.

"Fish Girl, keep your digivice close to you! It's yours and it's useless if it isn't with you!"

_Is that my nickname now?_ "I will Terriermon, I knew it would be safe if you had it on anyway. It would be more dangerous if I had it with me. Boogeymon was looking for the Digivices."

She took her Digivice from Terriermon who frowned a bit at the last comment._ He knows something._ Walking to Secondary Village, -she was finally told the name- Isamu spoke.

"I wish Magomon answered the questions I had."

"Isamu, there is always a second chance."

Seeing the entrance to the village made her feel at peace with herself. Kiyoshi, Isamu, and her all smiled as the sun fully rose, glad to survive a day in the Digital World. Everyone laughed their worries away. She closed her eyes and thought to herself-

_The world is full of second chances._

* * *

_Digital World, Flower Field: Magomon_

Magomon stood next to his partner. She had a casual blue denim dress on with a black cardigan to go along with it. Black skinny jeans went to complement her black ankle high boots. She was holding a D-Links that was black. It had a gray grip and buttons. Looking to the direction of Secondary Village, she was humming a tune.

"Great job Magomon."

"Hitomi, will you not accompany them on their journey?"

Hitomi chuckled.

"We still need to help the other three, remember? Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru? Minoru will be such a big trouble though. He'll be sure to remember you. Just act the same way you treated Isamu, Seiko, and Kiyoshi. The silent treatment. Just so you know, silence is golden."

_Talking is diamond._

Hitomi mysteriously grinned as if she knew what he just thought. Throwing her D-Links in the air repeatedly and catching it, she started to talk to him in rapid fire sentences.

"Ah, but the Digimon Tsumi must have caught onto us by now. If not, the Digimon the Digimon Tsumi put in charge here is a fool. Even if we're supposed to be bait, Boogeymon was let go by Seiko. We have to apprehend him or turn his attention to us. We even gave him the location to Isamu's partner! He can't scare anyone with his eye like that! People would turn him away if he went to 'boogie' at the dance floor. Haha, these puns of mine keep coming out of nowhere."

_Ugh, another joke._

"Haven't you already offered a plethora of help? You have also granted them their new D-Links as well as making me go and tell Terriermon all the information he needed to know. KedakaiLeomon has also been informed of the other three's arrival. I think you should join that trio and meet up with Isamu and his company later."

"There is still much to do. Both of us have to ensure all the digidestined aquire their partners in fourteen days. Following our plan, by next week they need to meet up and recieve our instructions using KedakaiLeomon. At the same time, Boogeymon should be sent back to Primary Village or accept Seiko's invitation by the third week. I will reveal myself shortly after."

"What if not all goes according to plan?"

"How can it not? We also tipped Boogeymon of the other trio's location too. Just string him along like we always have with everyone else."

Hitomi closed her eyes, tipped her head back, and she let out a hollow laugh.

_Plans don't always work the way their meant to be. Even if we help them, we have no one._

* * *

_Pretty eventful I must say. Yes, you just had a kind of cameo to the last digidestined digivolving so poor Isamu! He got the numbers wrong. It seems someone doesn't have a digimon! Honomon appears to be a bit bloodthirsty. :/ Seiko also seems to be obsessed with time and second chances, wonder why... Sorry, no Kiyoshi POV, but you did get Terriermon's. A bit shocked huh? Magomon was obvious though. His partner, Hitomi's connection to the story will gradually be revealed!_

_And yes, their digivices are called D-Links. Sorry it sounds like the Data Link Digivice from Data Squad (Savers), but I really wanted to name them that. Also, bad puns galore with the seventh person! Just not so prominent now. The chapter's name came to be since Isamu closed his eyes he remembered a memory? And Seiko closes her eyes too at the end of her POV. Also, Boogeymon's eyes are also closed, well one of them, but in a different way. Hitomi, Magomon's partner, does too._

_Now the focus will be on Sasha, Minoru, and Yoshi. Who do you think will get their digimon first? Read next to find out. :)_


	4. Ch 3: Three Year Reunion and Seperation

_After spring break: Well, judging by the date, this chapter is late and didn't arrive on time. :( I'm just glad that I was finally able to get to it and post it. :)_

_I've been sick on and off lately. Grr... need to somehow strengthen my immune system._

_This is in Sasha's point of view (and someone else)! I hope that everyone loves her! And we'll go back to Isamu and Co. after another chapter. They'll meet up in a planned six? chapters (including this one). Sorry if you're getting impatient for the gathering!_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Three Year Reunion and Seperation**

_Day Two - Digital World, Musyamon Factory: Sasha Alkaev_

Sasha stared up at the bustling factory. Colossal gears were turning with steam stacks spewing smoke high into the sky. The city was an extremely ugly brown with every single building being the exact same copy of the other. She looked to the sides and saw Yoshi and Minoru looking equally displeased. The only reason why they had come to this area was because Minoru told them to follow a glowing dot on their Digivices. Their official name were actually D-Links, or whatever Minoru said. He explained a ton of stuff, but not enough to guarantee anything really useful.

_He did say that there were creatures called Digimon running around and what not in the Digital World, but there hasn't been a single soul for the most part. Besides plants, if you counted them._

Their first day had gone well for the most part. Finding shelter in an abandoned mansion, they had quickly left early this morning. At night, Yoshi felt something enter the house. Worried, the three of them barred their door and was awake for the whole night taking shifts. They checked outside at dawn, but they never found anyone. Sleepy, she rubbed her eyes as she read the sign in front of her.

"Musyamon Factory."

Yoshi noticed the entrance. "Why don't we try to enter? There's a reception desk at the front."

She and Yoshi finally saw what exactly a Digimon was. It had a clock for a body and it seemed as if there was a person inside riding the clock. Holding a long handled hammer, the person had their face covered in red cloth and a red scarf. Black clothes matched the unsettling part of his knitted mouth. A giant cogwheel was turning on the clock's back and the Digimon overall had a mechanic feel to it.

"Tickets for three?"

Sasha was clueless. "Tickets?"

"For a tour of Musyamon's Factory."

"Do we have to pay?" Yoshi questioned, "Our currency might be different from yours."

"It's on the house. Today's free tour day! I'll be your guide, Clockmon."

It was hard to breathe due to the smoke. The Digimon didn't seem to be aware of it. Instead, it seemed as if they loved living in the pollution around them. Clockmon provided them masks to help filter out the dirty air. They were pretty cool as the masks became transparent over their faces so it looked like they weren't wearing anything. As they walked past, there were only two other types of Digimon besides Clockmon: Solarmon and Hagurumon. They were the exact same type as the other, except Solarmon were red and Hagurumon were black. The two types of Digimon were floating gears that had the same shape as the huge gears outside. Clockmon led them to the workshops.

A huge tunnel...thing separated them and the workers. Each of the workshops had the Solarmon and Hagurumon line up side by side as the conveyor belts moved the unfinished products. Digimon repeatedly seemed to do their boring jobs over and over. Whether it was screwing on caps or gluing certain parts, they were all content with their jobs. The glass section reminded her of the glassware her parents created in their studios in Otaru. Sasha touched the glass whistle she had in a pouch attached to her shorts that was her only remembrance of home.

_Gosh, I wonder if my parents are worryin' about me. I was supposed to clean the studio tonight too. I miss home too much. _Sasha squeezed her whistle and whispered to herself to hug them when she got back. _Whenever that's gonna be._

Clockmon looked at a memo card he pulled out of his pocket, reading a scripted speech. "See here, we produce items for the magnificent Musyamon. Everyday we have increased the quota by 1,000 for each of our exports. Even if our numbers have been diminishing, we are working toward a greater cause. While the economy is improving in huge numbers (Clockmon flashed them a bunch of receipts with weird symbols), all of us are happy...And would you look at that! Our boss is right there!"

Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru saw an imposing Digimon that looked like a samurai from long ago. He had a sharp sword by his side and was inspecting the factory the walkway was going over.

"HEY, YOU!" Musyamon roared, hurting their ears.

He worked his way up to a Hagurumon that had a naive face. Musyamon lifted him by one of his hands and he was squirming in his grasp.

"Do you KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?"

"No sir!" Hagurumon said.

_He forgot to attach a cogwheel._

Hagurumon and Solarmon left and right completely ignored the commotion and continued with their work, but clearly shaken. Musyamon took out his sword and slashed the Hagurumon. The Digimon had frightened plastered on their faces. Yoshi gasped loudly and Minoru stood in tranquil fury. Sasha just opened her mouth in utter shock. Wasn't this basically murder?

"What the heck are you doin'!"

"WHO DARE YELL AT ME?"

"Me ya idiot! Who else! How could ya have done that? He was your employee!"

"A HUMAN GIRL? AND TWO BOYS? CLOCKMON, APPREHEND THE DIGIDESTINED!"

"No can do sir, you know the rules."

"THAT IS AN ORDER!"

"This may be your factory, but you know how the Digimon and I do around here. No sirree."

Musyamon growled and he jumped in the air towards the glass barrier separating him and Sasha. The three, including Clockmon, scattered as he brought his sword upon them.

"_Ninja Blade!"_

They didn't look back. Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru ran away from the workshops as far as they could and hid in a Digimon's sleeping quarters.

"Sasha, I understand where you're coming from, but that was super dangerous!" Yoshi panicked.

"But what he did was basically murder! Didn't you see?"

Minoru was frantic."Sasha, it's not murder, okay? Digimion revert back into Digieggs when they're 'killed.' The eggs are transported back to Primary Village where all Digimon have a new chance at life. Besides that, Musyamon somehow knows we're the DigiDestined somehow. That's dangerous, he's going to be after us now."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Minoru calm down. I guess I understand what you're sayin'. And why shouldn't he know that? What are the DigiDestined? I know you're keepin' a ton of stuff from us. We haven't met for long, but rely on us a little," she replied,"I know that we're younger than ya but calm down! Don't shoulder everythin' by yourself."

Minoru had the most bitter and forced smile on his face right when she just finished her sentence. His eyes had a sadness to them like when she saw him stare through his sketchbooks at night. He would sketch the places they've been to before moving on, keeping a map or something. Minoru had an amazing memory and could reproduce anything he saw immediately. _And _he was such an amazing artist. Yoshi had told her that he was apparently this world famous artist which she probably didn't hear about since he didn't work on glass. He didn't show anything he drew in his other books like he was hiding something. Sasha respected his privacy and didn't try to peek or anything. It was totally obvious he knew much more than he let on, but forcing him would probably be the worst thing at this moment. Both her and Minoru just stared at each other with Yoshi in the middle, just moving side to side unable to say anything.

Minoru finally spoke up. "Thanks for pointing it out. I can't trust Yoshi or you to know anything more."

"And why is that? I just said that you could trust us."

Minoru let out a little huff before continuing with a long explanation."I wish I can Sasha, but I would be putting you in more danger than we're already in. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. Especially right now. I rather want this whole ordeal blow over already so we can go back home. And to answer more questions, the DigiDestined are humans chosen by King Drasil whom the Royal Knights serve. Musyamon shouldn't know who we are. We only met him today and if he knows we're the DigiDestined then he knows about the D-Links. The Digimon here shouldn't even know what these are. There was no one around when we entered the Digital World, and the three of us encountered Clockmon as our first Digimon. The more you two know, the more danger you'll be in. Information is dangerous in the wrong hands. Someone is probably following us if Musyamon found out. We can't even do anything if we don't have our partnered Digimon."

"Excuse me!" A high pitched voice had them quickly turn around, on guard.

A brown rabbit-like Digimon appeared in front of the doorway. It had huge floppy ears that reached the ground. It had pink stripes at certain places and three little horns protuding from its head. The Digimon looked innocent and nice but Sasha still felt uneasy. Minoru had a shocked, yet reassured look.

"Lopmon?"

"Oh Minoru, it's you! I'm so glad you remembered me. It's been a long time hasn't it? Then the two next to you must be Sasha and Yoshi, or am I wrong?

Sasha just stared in confusion as Minoru opened his arms to the rushing Lopmon with tears flowing down her eyes. Yoshi and her awkwardly stood, watching the reunion. Lopmon pounced on them too and hugged Yoshi and her with those huge floppy ears.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright."

"Um, who are you? And how do you know Sasha and me?"

Lopmon recoiled in shock and stared at Minoru. He mouthed 'later' and Lopmon seemed to understand. She looked a little embarrassed by her sudden closeness and sat in Minoru's lap while explaining to them what exactly was going on.

"It's true that Musyamon has taken over this factory. How he knows about you, I don't know. I'll investigate on that shortly. I was sent here to retrieve you three by KedakaiLeomon. We had gotten a message from one of our allies about your whereabouts. He protected you in that mansion during the night."

Sasha, Yoshi, and Minoru sighed in relief. _So THAT'S what was in the house with us last night._

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding! He didn't want to reveal his face. KedakaiLeomon also ordered that his location should not be revealed to the enemy in case he had to protect you guys. So sorry!"

"By the way, who are KedakaiLeomon and the Digimon followin' us Lopmon?" Minoru asked.

"Um… KedaikaiLeomon is a champion level Digimon who leads the rebel forces against the Digimon Tsumi… the baddies. Even if he's a champion, he's ridiculously strong against higher levels too! He's gathered many strong allies all across the Digiworld but due to recent events we're a bit… scattered. That's the best way to put it. Like I said earlier, I was sent here by KedakaiLeomon to bring your group to him. We need to protect you somewhere safe. And the Digimon protecting you, well, he doesn't want to be seen and would rather stay in the shadows. He has his… reasons...of course."

Minoru's stoic expression turned into a glare. Apparently, something was suspicious. "And what reason does he have?"

Lopmon shrunk back. _Eeep! I feel scared too._ However, instead of answering Minoru's question, she changed the subject.

"The Digimon Tsumi are terrorizing the lands so to speak. Yes, there are apparently seven of them and with the DigiDestined we need to take them down. First of all, we need to overthrow the current Digimon in authority here but we don't know who it is yet. We're still trying to uncover info on him or her."

This caught Minoru's attention and Sasha as well as Yoshi were pulled in, forgetting their mysterious protector for now.

"Wait, but do you know how much DigiDestined there are to combat against the Digimon Tsumi? I mean, we're still outnumbered 7:6 if we count the children that we followed into the DigiWorld."

"Yoshi, that's true. All we know is that there are six of you. We also don't know the number of Digieggs but it's probably six now considering the info you just told me."

"...wasn't...before..."

"Did'ya say somethin' Minoru?"

"Nothing. just making a mental note to myself."

_Yeah right, I clearly heard you say something._

"I'm pretty sure you said somethin'." she egged him on.

"No I did not."

Once again Minoru and her created a tense atmosphere but was quickly broken up by Yoshi successfully.

"Hey! Stop! Let's just find the Digiegg and help the Hagurumon and Solarmon. Even if it isn't ours, we can always come back and break them out of Musyamon's grip later once we meet the other trio. Lopmon just told me the location."

"Then let's go! What we waitin' for!"

_I regret sayin' that, I really do!_

Wind whipped the hair around her face and she had nothing to keep it down unlike Minoru who had those clips against one side of his face. Yoshi had shorter hair than her (not by that much) and Lopmon was well, a Digimon. Scaling her first building using the fire escape, _Digimon have these(?), _and the ledges didn't really have tons of moving space. The wind also caused her to be unbalanced, but not enough to slip, just slow her down. This irritated her quite a bit.

_It was a great idea to go durin' nightfall. Even if it is a little hard to see though. We can hide in the shadows but even then, we're on a time limit because of this. We've probably taken half of the night just findin' this place and climbin' all the floors. The movies really make this kinda stuff look easy. I wish that it was. Like how those heroes have those superpowers. Like the one with the webs so he can stick to buildings. Well, where I am now is like a fantasy world anyway so does that count? Ah, I always wished I was a hero when I was little, maybe not so much anymore. This is probably karma for thinking those things back then._

Then a vision flashed before her, of a boy with brown hair and purple tinted goggles and her discussing the latest episode of their favorite superhero show years ago. They seemed to be in a pure white room somewhere...

_"The kind of hero I wanna to be is the one that makes the dramatic entrance! The one that comes right when everyone's about to lose hope and the baddies are about to win. It's so impactful isn't it? Those heroes are so cool!" Her little self spoke holding a twig like a sword. She jabbed the air a few times and pointed the twig to the goggle boy's chest and asked,"What 'bout you?"__  
_

_"I want to be the hero always on time. That way, everyone wouldn't get hurt in the first place. What happens if you or we're late? Then what would happen to everyone?"_

_"Er-"_

Yoshi almost slipped and Sasha caught him before he fell, breaking her sudden memory.

_Geez, he's good at falling._ "Careful Yoshi, don't cause trouble or anythin'. We don't want anyone as a stain on the floor."

"Thank you Sasha," Yoshi looked to the side with a little blush of embarrassment,"I'll repay the favor."

"Take none of it man! Seriously, don't repay me for savin' your life. Of course I would. Who wouldn't?"

"Well, I mean, I want to appear...like...to you...me...I feel...to you.."

"Yeah?"

Yoshi could only stammer some more until Minoru cut in and tugged Yoshi a little his way.

"Excuse _me_ princess, stop flirting with your knight and let's get going already. We only have nightfall to hide in the shadows." Lopmon was giggling to the side and flashed a smile of approval to Minoru's comment.

"Eh! Minoru, it's not like that!"

"Yeah yeah, come on princess."

"Stop calling me that! At least use the right gender!" Yoshi was soon out of sight at the next corner, dragged by Minoru.

Lopmon muttered,"So, do you like Yoshi?"

"Yup."

"Really?"

"Of course Lopmon, he's a great friend! He's real nice and patient. He always tries to help when Minoru and I are always duking it out with our awkward tension."

Lopmon had what could amount to a blank face.

"Oh really."

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing."

Lopmon sauntered off.

"..." _I felt like I just said something pretty stupid._

After that moment, the four finally found the Digiegg. Lopmon had destroyed the obstacles in their way with her moves and appeared to be a lot stronger than she actually seemed to be. The Digiegg was sitting in a glass cover just like the Beauty and the Beast movie. It was gray and seemed to have marks imitating the wind, harsh and fierce. The marks looked like it was whipping up a storm.

_"Shogun Sword!"_

Sasha dodged out of the way to see a dragon made of flames launched at their direction. The other three made it out safely too, much to her relief. Facing Musyamon from earlier, he had hid in the shadows to ambush them.

_Of course there was a trap. Looks like someone else thought to use the shadows too._

"I HAVE YOU NOW MY PRETTIES! _Ninja Blade!"_

They kept running around everywhere trying to avoid the frenzy of jabs from Musyamon.

_"Petit Twister!"_

Lopmon was trying her best to hold him off, but of course, the power level was too big. The gap became wider as Lopmon was struggling to keep up. Eventually she was pushed back and Minoru rushed to her side and embraced her in his arms. He brought out his D-Links and a wave of purple light emitted from his device. As it washed over Lopmon, her wounds slowly started to heal, but it was still too slow.

_"Shogun Sword!"_

Minoru was flung back with Lopmon and he was on the ground, struggling to stand. Poised and ready to bring down the final blow, Musyamon noticed Minoru's D-Links. Chuckling, he picked it up and fingered a few buttons. Nothing happened.

"ARGH! WHAT IS THIS! WHY ISN'T THE DEVICE WORKING? HE SAID THEY WERE THE DIGIDESTINED! THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!"

Sasha and Yoshi was in shock at the whole ordeal. Opening an eye, Minoru motioned towards the Digiegg. Sasha slowly sneaked up and uncovered the egg and took it from its pedestal. She strangely felt like she carried it before. Yoshi made his way and whispered-

"Minoru just mouthed to escape."

"We can't just leave him here!"she hissed back.

"We run to fight another day. Be patient. I have a feeling that Musyamon won't rid of them early."

"And why not?"

"He was mumbling to himself that maybe he needed all three of our devices for them to work or something."

Sasha bit back a retort, and glanced offside to Minoru, Lopmon, and Musyamon who was _still _distracted by Minoru's D-Links. Yoshi and her quietly left the three down the corridor with no sign of backup on Musyamon's part. She reached the Digimon quarters with Yoshi and collapsed into angry tears as soon as she reached the area.

"We couldn't do anything! I feel so useless!"

Yoshi put a comforting arm around her, acting calm but clearly shaking. "Sasha, it was right to run then stay back and fight a battle we couldn't win. Be patient, we can figure something out. Since we have the Digiegg, why don't we try to figure something out?"

She fought back tears and saw the Digiegg that they had taken. Sasha gripped it tightly. _I'm so pathetic. I'm just sittin' mopin' on somethin' I didn't even have the power to do. Minoru and Lopmon's in trouble and who knows what happened to them. Yoshi's the one that's comfortin' me, even if he's rattled as I am. If I had the power to help them, I would. Come on Sasha, stand up and look forward. This is nothin'! I'm relying on Yoshi right now to cheer me up, I have to return the favor._

Suddenly, with a flash of light, the Digiegg became a Digimon in the blink of an eye. Yoshi and her, as well as a few Hagurumon and Solarmon, stared at the Digimon before them.

The Digimon had a feminine appearance and was half of Sasha's size. She looked like she had a mini battle dress on and had a small sword by her side. Boots and gloves that looked extremely heavy were worn by her, as it the weight forced her on the ground. Her hair was a color of silver and was strung up in a high ponytail. Angel-like, she had an atmosphere of dignity and valor. She kneeled in front of Sasha like a knight and looked up and opened her eyes. Her eyes seemed as if wind was whipping up a storm, just like the marks of the Digiegg.

"At your service Miss Sasha. The name is Vetermon and I am here to obey your every command."

"Er...that's great and all, but aren't you a rookie?"

"That does not mean that I will not be of any use to you Miss Sasha. With your D-Links, I can Digivolve and overthrow the tyrant."

"Do you know how?" asked Yoshi.

"No, I simply do not," Vetermon answered,"but together I think we can find out. I will assist Miss Sasha and you to the best of my abilities."

"Can you stop calling me Miss Sasha? Sasha's fine."

"No can do Miss Sasha, you told me long ago that I shouldn't change who I was."

_I did?_

"Um...okay then. Any ideas on how to help Minoru and Lopmon?"

Vetermon was clueless, so they filled her in.

"That is most unfortunate, to think that Mr. Minoru and Miss Lopmon were captured in an ambush. How about-"

"AHEM, AHEM. ARE THOSE DIGIBRATS OUT THERE STILL HERE IN THE FACTORY? OI, YOU ESCAPEES, I HAVE YOUR FRIENDS HOSTAGE AND WILL BE EXECUTING THEM PROMPTLY IN THREE HOURS, WHICH IS...WHAT TIME IS IT? IDIOT! _Ninja Blade! _DARN, I MISSED. AS I WAS _SAYING, _AT PROMPTLY 10:00 AM SHARP I WILL BE HACKING YOUR FRIENDS TO BITS LITTLE BY LITTLE UNTIL THEY ARE NOTHING MORE THAN MINCE MEAT! AND BRING THOSE D-LINKS OF YOURS TOO! THAT IS ALL."

"How dare that dastardly Digimon call my master and her friends a brat! Off with his head!" Pulling out her sword, Vetermon was out for blood.

"Eh?! Calm down Vetermon! Even if he did technically insult us, this isn't something to be worked up over! Minoru and Lopmon should be our priority, not just some petty words!"

"Yeah Vetermon, take a chill pill, nothin' to worry about. We have to think of a way to save them...Any ideas?"

"..."

"..."

"_I_ would be glad to offer my assistance."

A magician looking Digimon landed with grace. No matter how tattered and scratched parts of his garb were, he still had a noble air to him. He took off his raggedy hat and bowed a complete ninety degrees. Placing his hat upon his head, he stood tall, like twice or maybe even higher than her. His mask hid his face except his eyes were glowing red orbs, bringing a sinister feel to him.

"Teacher Magomon! As your student, I am pleased to see that you are well." Vetermon bowed in utter respect.

"Raise your head little one, I am glad that you reached Sasha safely. Do not think of revenge once more Vetermon, it has gotten to the better of us once in the past and we do not need to repeat our mistakes."

"Yes Teacher." She hung her head in shame.

"You two, you look confused but do not worry. I am the Digimon that has been protecting you ever since the past day. I am deeply sorry that I was not there to help you when Minoru and Lopmon were taken hostage. My name is Magomon and I will help you out."

"Why didn't you help us in there?" questioned Sasha.

"There was other business to attend to."

Sasha doubted that, but Yoshi spoke up.

"So will you defeat Musyamon for us?"

"No, it will be Vetermon. I will just aid you in rescuing but defeating the enemy is not what I was ordered to do."

* * *

_Day 3 - Digital World, Digimon Mansion: Hitomi_

Opening the once barred doors of the room, Hitomi peered inside the bedroom. Empty. Of course it was, she was the only one left in the house. She noticed a picture left behind and grabbed at it in a frenzy. It was a sketch of Minoru and her in their younger days. He was unsmiling while she had a huge grin stuck on her face. Minoru was in the process of drawing a third, fourth, and fifth, sixth, and seventh person but had scribbled the over them. It looked like he gave up halfway through. Hitomi hugged the picture for a while and pocketed it with her D-Links. She made a heartbroken face that she would never show in front of Magomon. It would feel like he failed protecting her all this time.

"Three years is too long."

* * *

_Now I am finished with the third chapter! Musyamon's such a ham. isn't he? And so cliche...sorry just wanted to write a villian like that once. Glad to have finished it! Yay! Hitomi's POV is finally out! Eh... too bad she had her own partner's POV before hers though. He beat her to the punch... (^^;) And he'll have more POV's than her for a while too. Yeah, she won't have a POV for a while... I don't know what kind of accent that Sasha has, all I know is that she speaks not pronouncing the "g" in any word ending in "ing." It's just something's she's picked up over the years trying to imitate one of her favorite heroes on the Saturday TV show. By the way, yes the goggles boy was Isamu! Gasp! He likes heroes too. Those goggles of his were a limited order. There were only 1,000 produced. :)_

_Yeah, and chapter 3 is called "Three Year Reunion and Seperation" because ,well, Hitomi's three year problems and Lopmon's reunion with them. :D_

_Next POV will be Sasha's, Magomon for a bit, and more! Cheers! I don't know when I'll get to updating it, but I will be as quick as I can! __I need to hurry and write up the next chappie or my sis is gonna kill me. Sorry! _(^^;)__

_Please leave reviews and such so I can improve on anything to make my fanfic better! Thank you for reading up to this point._


	5. Ch 4: Questions Pile On

_The fourth chapter has been posted! :D Been busy lately with extracurricular activities and studying for AP exams. I've been so tired lately with my busy schedule with extremely small breaks. Gah! Nonetheless, I'm writing this every chance I get since I have a story to tell and so little time. :)_

_As stated last chapter, Sasha's the mainest POV for this one too. Also, Magomon and more POVs is present in this chapter too. Enjoy! And leave reviews and comments about anything! Or they can be helpful criticisms to help better the story._

_And just realized that "Ninja Blade," one of Musyamon's moves is actually the American name for "White Bird?" or something like that. __Starting from this chapter from now on, I'll be using the American names for the moves. Yeah... translating the moves isn't working out for me after all. :[_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Questions Pile On**

_Sapporo, Japan, School (Individual Studies): Minoru Yamamoto_

"I've been reading a book on anti-gravity."

"Yeah?" He knew where this was going.

"I couldn't put it down. Know why?" She was smiling.

"Since the book is on anti-gravity, that means it would go against the force of gravity. It would be weightless and float. End of story."

"Ah! You ruined the fun! I need to finish, that's what makes the pun a pun Minoru!" Hitomi pretended to grab her hair and tear it out in agony. Her black layers swayed from side to side but remained untangled and perfect when she stopped. She chuckled his way and busied herself, respecting his need for a quiet atmosphere. She hummed a tune that calmed him down and brought a relaxing atmosphere. Minoru resumed to his art piece occasionally peeking out to check on his only friend and classmate. She was walking around the room, doing classwork that he _should _start working on, writing stories of some far off land, and reading that book on anti-gravity. Eventually, he returned to his piece.

"Hitomi, I'm finished. Let's go home and-"

She wasn't there. Minoru's eyes widened and he frantically opened any cabinets and lockers in vain. He rushed out of the room to find the whole building empty. No sounds, just his loud footsteps and panting breath as he ran down the halls in vain. The hall became monochromatic as he ran and ran and ran and ran... how long did he run?

"_Hitomi!_ Where are you?"

"..."

"_Hitomi?... _Oh yeah...haha... you're not here anymore."

He sunk to the floor.

Then a voice. A crowd of gray silhouettes formed around him. Faceless. With holes for eyes and crooked smiles, they had cut out features. All permanent grins.

"Hitomi's right here with us. She always has. What are you talking about?"

"No, three years ago..."

They ignored him.

"Hitomi's probably going to win the academic rankings in her grade again, huh?"

"I know right? And she's obviously going to succeed at the sprint! Maybe set a new record."

"And she might help the soccer team train again. Gosh, those training menus are so informative."

_"Stop..."_

"Minoru, what _is _exactly wrong with you? You're saying she doesn't exist or something. Wasn't she always your friend? That's harsh."

He uttered inaudible words.

"I mean, Hitomi's friends with someone like you, always looking down on us."

"Yeah, what's even good about you? All you can do is draw. Who cares how famous you are?"

"It's not...like that..."

"Hitomi! You're here!"

He didn't turn around. He couldn't.

* * *

_Day 3 - Digital World, Musyamon Factory Public Square: Lopmon_

"WE ARE HERE TODAY TO EXECUTE THIS DIGIDESTINED BOY AND HIS COHORT, A SEEMINGLY INNOCENT LOPMON. THEY ARE GUILTY FOR ASSAULTING THE GREAT ME, INSULTING THE GREAT ME, AND STARING AT THE GREAT ME THE WRONG WAY. WITH MY SWORD POLISHED AND SHARPENED WITH THE FINEST MATERIALS, THEIR HEADS WILL SLICE OFF CLEANLY, SUCH A GENEROUS WAY TO GO, ISN'T IT? QUICK AND PAINLESS."

_What an annoying Digimon. If only I was strong enough to protect Minoru and everyone else. He was hurt because of me! Hopefully, Magomon is with Sasha and Yoshi at the moment. Oh, why was I ever chosen for this mission? Such a failure from the start! Three years and I still can't protect anyone. If only I was as strong as Magomon!_

Minoru and her were tied up to a pole with their hands bound behind their backs. Minoru was still out cold from the previous hit during their failed raid at nightfall. His blinding bangs covered most of his face except for where there were red hair pins on the left side. His white hair stood out against the dull colors of the factory.

Musyamon picked up Minoru by the collar of his shirt, and his body dangled lifelessly. Lopmon noticed that Minoru's digivice was attached to Musyamon's sash around his waist. The Hagurumon and Solarmon shifted left and right uncomfortably.

"Minoru!"

"SHUT UP LITTLE ONE! NOW THE FIRST DIGIDESTINED TO GO! TWO LEFT!"

Musyamon swung his sword towards Minoru's throat. Lopmon could only shut her eyes. She didn't want to see.

*Klang*

"Justice will prevail! I, the hero, will assure to that!"

"And I, Vetermon, her partner, will carry out that justice!"

* * *

_Day 3 - _Digital World, Musyamon Factory Public Square: _Sasha Alkaev_

_"Ninja Blade!"_

Vetermon dodged to the side and parried Musyamon's blows. Musyamon let go of Minoru, and Magomon appeared from the shadows of the audience and jumped out to grab Lopmon and him before retreating in the shadows of the buildings guiding them to safety. Yoshi and Sasha were evacuating the Hagurumon and Solarmon out of the public square.

_"Shogun Sword!"_

_"Wind Cocoon!"_

Vetermon's sword was engulfed in whirling winds and she used it to counter Musyamon's own blade. She staggered back a bit due to the difference in power but still held her ground. Musyamon was faster than her, but it seemed that the weight of her armor was slowing down her true speed. Sasha wanted to just rip off those heavy metal gauntlets and boots, but of course, she was fighting. No way can she just rush into the middle of battle.

"Sasha, everyone's evacuated!"

"Thanks for letting me know Yoshi!"

Lopmon was running back to them. "Minoru's safe! Let me help now!" She entered into battle.

_"Blazing Ice!"_

Musyamon backed away from the losing Vetermon. "Thank you Miss Lopmon!

"No problem! Glad to help."

The fierce battle resumed with the two rookies fighting a champion. The deal was for Magomon to help them rescue Minoru and Lopmon, but they were on their own after that.

_Thanks dude. Really wish you were helpin' us right now. Ya know, I do have a D-Links, but I don't even know how to use it. Wish I had some help. Oh well, looks like I'll have to rely on my brain to use it...not like I was the best at school anyway..._

"ARGH! YOU AGAIN. NOT LIKE YOU CAN DO ANYTHING LIKE LAST TIME, FAILING TO PROTECT THAT BOY WHO IN TURN HURT HIMSELF TO PROTECT YOU. FOR SURE I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO PRIMARY VILLAGE!"

"Silence knave! Do not threaten any of my dear friends! _Air Burst!_" A hurtling crescent shaped wind flew towards Musyamon and exploded on contact, causing Minoru's D-Links to fall. Musyamon's armor was nicked in a few places.

"I WAS CUT? HOW DARE YOU! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU'RE DIGITAL DATA CAN'T EVEN RECONFIGURE!"

"Ah, Minoru's D-Links!"

"Miss Lopmon, no!"

Lopmon had dove for Minoru's D-Links like her life didn't even matter.

_"Air Burst!" _Vetermon went and blocked Musyamon's sword from stabbing Lopmon and used the wind currents to drift them to the side.

"Sasha, Yoshi, catch!"

Yoshi and her both bumped heads trying to catch it before Minoru's D-Links fell into her hands. Once again, she had another vision at the speed of light.

_This time, it was a boy and his Digimon covered in too much darkness to get a clear view. He brought out a D-Links dark as night with gray buttons and a picture of a purple Digiegg that seemed to have electricity sparking around it appeared on the screen. Purple aura surrounded the D-Links and then it was aimed towards his Digimon._

"Sasha!"

"Eh...eh?"

"Sasha, snap out of it! Lopmon's in trouble!" Yoshi frantically pointed to Vetermon fruitlessly trying to reach Lopmon cornered by Musyamon.

_Lopmon! Come on Sasha, everythin' about this mission relied on me from the start! If I can't even make Vetermon digivolve, we're all doomed! Everyone's relyin' on you. Calm yourself down and assess the situation. If everyone's goin' to rely on you, you can't falter. Don't be hesitant. If I'm indecisive, how can I help anyone?_

Sasha threw Minoru's D-Links at Yoshi. He fumbled a bit but was able to catch it. Right as Musyamon was bringing his sword down, Sasha's D-Links was engulfed in a pale gray light. Yoshi gasped and Sasha quickly went through the motions of the boy in her...flashback? Vetermon disappeared in the light but emerged as a new Digimon. Was this digivolution?

_"Vetermon digivolve to Buryamon!"_

Buryamon was just a little bigger than Minoru's tall height. She had lost those gauntlets she wore but seemed to have even heavier weighted boots than before. The sword Vetermon once had became a huge claymore covered in chains. Buryamon also wore a metal chained blue dress and had silver lining at the edges. The designs around the edges reminded of Sasha of that one glass piece in her parent's studio that had seemed like the wind was flowing repeatedly around the vase. It had a serene look to it but the rest of her body was decked out in full armor. Buryamon's eyes had storms whirling inside. Her silver hair was tied by a duke blue ribbon in a swirl of a bun with a few flyaways poking out. A blue mark of an ornate goat was imprinted on her right hand. Buryamon's whole outfit screamed of sacrificing speed for power.

_"Explosive Currents!"_

Lopmon sidestepped out of the way as Musyamon was pelted by waves of sharp wind currents. Each one exploded as soon as it reached contact. Musyamon yelled in pain and his armor was damaged.

"One on one Musyamon!" Buryamon pointed her sword towards him,"The last one standing wins!"

"YOU HAVE YOUR WISH!" Musyamon also pointed his katana at Buryamon.

"Kick his ass Buryamon! The hero's partner must always win!" Sasha shouted.

"Miss Sasha, you can count on me!"

"Language!" Yoshi blubbered in shock.

She just tilted her head and laughed at his furiously blushing face. Sasha was a bit amused that someone like Yoshi could be so innocent at times. Why was he so shocked? She was thirteen after all, the same age as Yoshi and a year younger than Minoru. Couldn't she just be a bit rebellious?

Buryamon readied her claymore as did Musyamon. Then they charged. Swords slashed right and left. The sound of the blades clanging created a tense atmosphere since they seemed pretty evenly matched. Buryamon was faster than in her rookie state, but still pretty slow. Musyamon's speed was lowered by the earlier attack to protect Lopmon. Yoshi readied his D-Links towards Musyamon and Vetermon and two holographic screens popped up showing profiles of both Digimon.

"Prodigious!"

"Wowza, that's pretty awesome."

Lopmon was curious too. "How did you know to do that?"

"Well, after I held Minoru's digivice, I went through this really weird mind trip and saw this girl with fish hairbands and light blue hair bring our her D-Links and pointing it at a Terriermon. Well, that's what the name of the Digimon that appeared on the image said."

Lopmon paled at the Terriermon part, and Sasha decided to question her later.

"Well, it says here that Buryamon wears the bulky armor to restrict her speed. For every level in her evolution, she discards certain pieces and replaces them with light ones. Buryamon becomes quick and heavy hitting in her final state. She has _Explosive Currents _and _Storm Claymore _as her two special moves. Buryamon's a wind guardian type and has a vaccine attribute." Yoshi talked like a professor.

"And it says here that Musyamon's an awesome samurai guy. The kanji 'Musha' in his name means people who perform martial arts and stuff like that. He's a champion level and a Demon man type to boot. His attributes also Virus by the way. Yeah, but there's no way that Buryamon's goin' to lose."

"How do you know that? Anything can happen."

"I have to have faith in my partner. Then how could I just let her fight like that?"

The two sword experts were panting as they were both tiring out. After a few more slashes at each other, Musyamon's sword flew out of his hands.

"That was a great fight Musyamon."

"END IT ALREADY! NEXT TIME, I'LL BE THE VICTOR."

"We shall see. Let us have a fair match without any motivations besides testing our own skills."

"Yes, we shall." Musyamon finally spoke in a normal voice.

Buryamon sliced downwards at Musyamon. Yoshi used Sasha's shoulder to block his sight, blushing. He didn't want to see. Who cares if he didn't want to, it didn't matter to her. That was his own opinion and she decided to respect his decision. She had also covered her sight and opened her eyes in time to see Musyamon's egg floating back to the direction of Primary Village, like how Minoru had told them it would. Sasha guessed that she wasn't ready to see that kind of stuff yet. Buryamon reverted back into Vetermon again and Sasha embraced her in a hug.

"Yeah you did it! I knew I could count on you!"

"That was also partly you're own strength Miss Sasha. If you don't believe in me and yourself, then I would have weakened and been defeated. If we ever meet Musyamon again, we will have a true fight. "

"Of course you will Vetermon, and I'll bet that you'll win the next time too."

"Oh Vetermon, that was amazing! I wish that I could digivolve like you too! I couldn't really help and slowed everyone down again. I just... really suck at everything I do. Everyone had to bail me out again."

Yoshi picked Lopmon up. "Lopmon, you were plenty help. Vetermon wouldn't even have had the chance to digivolve without you, okay? So stop putting yourself down, it's making me sad just listening to you." He flashed a 'princely' smile and she relaxed by the fact that everyone was okay...or were they? What about Minoru?

"Excellent work Vetermon."

"Oh, Teacher! I am glad that you have remained unscathed. How is the boy in your arms?"

"Hey! Is Minoru gonna be alright Magomon! He's still out cold!"

Lopmon's happy face turned upside down in the speed of light. Yoshi's too. Minoru was still unconscious even though it had been a few hours. He had a few cuts and scrapes here and there and his bandaged arm was mostly healed.

Yoshi noticed something. He became flustered. "Magomon, why is Minoru laying down on his side?"

"Minoru has received quite some bad bruises on his back. From what you had told me, his earlier hit against the wall must have caused it. Once I transport everyone to KedakaiLeomon's hideout, he can receive some treatment there. Don't worry, he will be okay." Magmon gingerly lifted Minoru into one of his gargantuan hands. By the time Sasha was about to jump onto his other hand, she was stopped by a tug on her flannel shirt. She turned around to see Clockmon from the other day.

"Sasha Alkaev, follow your heart but listen to the others around you. It's fine to be headstrong, but it can bring dire consequences when left unchecked. Don't repeat the past. It will bring dire consequences for all of you. I'm only telling you this because you helped my people from Musyamon and because you're group is currently at a big disadvantage in the future, some more than others. And remember soon, or it'll be too late for you and everyone else if you don't. Well, same goes for the others too. Don't look at me like that girlie, lets get a move on now. Ride's waitin'." He shoved her onto Magomon's hand before she had a chance to speak.

In the skies, the wind felt good. It didn't let up the atmosphere though. Magomon had gone deadly silent, concentrating on delivering them safely. Lopmon fell asleep next to Minoru, letting him use one of her ears as a pillow. Vetermon was cleaning her sword with an intense focus. Yoshi was still trying to find out about the D-Links by fingering the buttons but nothing happened. He almost dissected his own with one of Minoru's palette knives but Sasha grasped it from him. Minoru's bag was in her safekeeping. Again. She was so so curious to peek at his drawings, but privacy was privacy. She couldn't lie to save her life anyway if he ever asked anything. Besides that, what was up with Clockmon from Musyamon Factory?

_"What is he, a prophet or somethin'? And what did he mean by the past? Was I here before? That boy with the black and gray D-Links has. Who is he? I couldn't make out anythin'! Argh! This is just makin' me more confused! _She ruffled her hair in agony, which became a bit unruly and tangled, not like she cared anyway. _I need to get to the bottom of this! Every puzzle has an answer. _Sasha gave a silent laught at the reference._  
_

"I give up."

"Not findin' any clues?" She scooted closer to Yoshi, a hair's breadth away from him. He blushed and backed away a bit, but close enough so they could still discuss without waking the two who were sleeping.

"Yeah, I mean, how do these things even work? There isn't like a battery. Also, these are pretty advanced in some ways too, with all their holograms and trackers. Maybe if we had the equipment, we could figure more about it."

"Don't take it apart, you might not be able to put it back together."

"Well..."

"Is there anything you want to know?" Magomon suddenly whispered.

"Don't go scarin' us like that!"

"My apologies. Before we arrive shortly, I'll answer one question each from the both of you, for not helping you in the fight against Musyamon."

"Okay, me first. Magomon, were we here before? I got this vision of this boy with a black and gray D-Links and his Digimon. Yoshi saw a girl with blue hair and fish bands in her hair. _And _I saw a boy with goggles."

"Yes, that is true. You have been here once before and I will not say anything else on the matter. Figure out the rest by yourself please."

Yoshi asked next. "Magomon, can you tell us the real reason you didn't help us fight? 'There was other business to attend to' doesn't cut it."

"I was ordered not to engage in any fights whatsoever. My partner said to let action take its course and for everything to unfold by itself."

_So Magomon would've helped us if his partner said to? Okay, then his partner must be a pretty strong digimon if Magomon defers to him or her._

"Wait, who-"

"We've arrived Miss Sasha." Vetermon looked up and sheathed her sword.

Magomon landed in the middle of a forest. There was a hideout in a huge hollow trunk of several trees put together. Digimon were going every which way. It was like a little town had formed in these fallen trees and everyone took residence in there. So much Digimon everywhere and seeing the different kinds had her eyes grow a bit tired. Yoshi had his mouth agape.

"Everyone! Lopmon's here and she brought company!"

Vetermon extended a hand and helped Sasha and Yoshi step down onto the soft dirt. Lopmon rushed to call in several Digimon that whisked Minoru away for treatment. Magomon tipped his hat and left, flying away into the night sky. Yoshi and her waved and yelled thanks. He seemed to notice and brought a hand up in response. Sasha grinned and had a feeling that she would see him again.

"You must be Sasha, Yoshi, and Vetermon. Terribly nice meeting you three at last."

Staring down at them was a tall, tall figure of a humanoid lion standing on two legs. He had several capes of furs draped around his broad shoulders. A little crown rested on his huge mane of fur. He had black fur and his mane was a sleek red. His clothes were of royal purple and reminded Sasha of a king back in Rome. He had a huge lance by his side that was decorated with engraving of various battles he must have gone through. Several scars were around his legs, body, and face, but he still had a good natured smile despite his tough looking face. The lion looked like a king off to battle, majestic and gallant. Sasha stared in awe at the charisma radiating from him. Yoshi did too.

"Hello and welcome to the resistance. I am KedakaiLeomon and we are all glad that you have arrived safely. Let us restore peace in the name of King Drasil and his Royal Knights."

* * *

_Day 5 - Digital World, Flower Field: Magomon_

"Another egg, another digimon. Two down, three left to go." Hitomi plucked two petals off a seven petaled flower in the fields. "Oops, I mean three if you include me." And with that, the flower lost one more. "It seems that Isamu, Seiko, and Kiyoshi are going to set off. Minoru's group is going to be out of commission as long as he's injured. We can follow them with no worries. They're with KedakaiLeomon after all. Job well done Magomon, our plan hasn't missed a beat." She threw the flower aside.

"Yes, Sasha has obtained her Digimon partner. Hitomi, should we not look for the missing Digiegg? As it stands, one person will be in perpetual danger without one. I doubt anyone else could protect the others."

She pursed her lips.

"I know, but honestly, I haven't gotten a clue where it is. For as long as we searched, there has been nothing but dead ends. We don't even know if it's a Digiegg or a Digimon roaming around this continent or a different one." Silence. To lighten the grim atmosphere, Hitomi pulled another insufferable joke. "Did you hear about Musyamon? His whole left side was cut off, but he's all _right _now." Hitomi let a dry laugh escape her lips.

"Hitomi, do not crack jokes at other's expense."

"I don't think he'll mind."

"And who decided that?"

"I did."

He sighed. With her hair falling in front of her face, she bent down to retrieve the D-Links on the ground as well as a sketch Minoru seemingly left behind. He couldn't view her expression, but he knew the face she was wearing. He didn't like it. It felt like what they were doing was all for naught. Humming a simple tune, she gently placed the two in her dress pocket.

"Onwards Magomon! We must reach the area the three, no four if you count Kasaimon, will be going to. Hurry, hurry! Every journey starts with a single step." She bounded off the ground and let the warm sun hit her face.

_It feels like we backtracked a step Hitomi._

He scooped up Hitomi and they were gliding in the brilliant blue.

_Minoru, hurry up. I know both you and her won't last much longer at this rate._

* * *

_So Sasha has her new Digimon! Yay! By the way, 'veter' means wind and 'burya' means storm, or tempest, in Russian. Since Sasha is Russian (by the way), I decided to have her digimon's names in the Russian language. \\(^.^)/ Even though this was supposed to be more of a Sasha chapter, I felt like Sasha barely wedged out as main POV due to her Digimon digivolving. Oh yes, and what was up with that Clockmon? He will also be answered too._

_Also, anyone wondering about Yoshi, who didn't get a POV this chapter. He's this rich, naive kid who hasn't been outside much. So he's quite shocked by a lot of little things. He's smart, but not quite in the social area. Which is why he's surprised when Sasha acts all brash and the complete opposite of his view of his ideal girl, especially one that has caught his affections, Hohoho._

_The missing Digimon will be addressed when the groups of three will meet up in the five-sixish chapters left for their reunion. Hitomi's still gonna be left out. :( Kinda. You'll just have to see who gets left out a partner for now. And who is that boy with the black and gray D-Links in Sasha's flashback? The kind that Hitomi has now? Well, guess. You won't know until much later at the rate the story's going. Most likely during the second arc. Well, Yoshi obviously saw Seiko, with her fish bands and all, just a tinier her though. And the POV will be going back to Isamu's group! Who will get their Digimon next, read the next chapter to find out (well, when it does get posted)._

_And yes, Minoru and Hitomi know each other. They're quite close. Does this mean romance between them? Well, not yet in a while at the rate the fic is going. Minoru feels guilty of something with Hitomi but it will be answered in due time. They are both quite broken over something. Each chapter is supposed to reveal little by little everyone's problems and everyone's connected from the past. So far, only Minoru's fears have resurfaced. The others haven't really faced a 'situation' specifically tailored for them. That's why Sasha isn't in utter despair or anything like that. Just doubtful of herself. I've hinted at Isamu's in his POV actually. I've already planned out the whole fic, just need to write it and organize a few ideas here and there._


	6. Ch 5: The Fish Girl and Antler Prince

**xxxxx** _will equal page break for people's pov that don't change, but time passed starting from now._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Fish Girl and Antler Prince**

_Day 5 - Digital World, Vibrant Seaside: Seiko Sasaki_

Ninety-six hours have already passed since they've entered the Digital World. The colorful seashells along the shore were glittering, creating a rainbow landscape. It was an amazing site. Both Isamu and her had tried to take a few pictures, but their phones weren't working. The pictures became all jumbled up when they checked how they turned out. Seiko didn't delete hers, wanting to at least remind herself of how pretty the coast was. Only their D-Links, _t__hat's what Isamu had stated they were,_ were functioning perfectly. Kiyoshi and Kasaimon were running through the beach. Kiyoshi's arm was mostly healed up, his jacket covering the scar. He had his arms in the air, laughing as Kasaimon tried to catch up. He was emitting little puffs of fire in joy. She was trailing in the back with Isamu. Isamu put his hands behind his brown hair.

"Ah, too bad our phones can't do anything except tell time. I already have a watch anyway, so it doesn't even matter."

"That's true, we can't even contact our families."

"Yeah, I'm somehow amazed that Kiyoshi can take it all in stride. He hasn't even cried at all since coming here."

_He did... Sorry Isamu! I promised!_

Seiko bit her lip. "I know, I thought he would be worried about his family. He has not even mentioned them even once ever since we met him. You seem to care about him a lot. Do you have any siblings?"

Seiko didn't have any. She was an only child her whole life. Her companions were maids and butlers at her every calling. Dubbed Lady Seiko, they provided her every whim. From morning till nightfall, she never had time for herself. With all her tutors and extracurricular activities plus academics, most of her free time was around an hour where she ventured Sapporo to get a breath of fresh air. Then it was back to the drawing board. Seiko only had an acquaintance, a boy a bit younger than her. Their families were long time friends, but she didn't even know his name. All she remembered was that he usually shut himself in his family's library, a nice place, and read all day. She was always with him to avoid the annoying parties the rich always threw. One defining trait about him was that he constantly pushed up his glasses by the bridge since they were constantly slipping every time he bent down his head to read the words. Seiko felt a bit of kinship with him from all their time together. She wondered if that feeling was similar to how siblings felt.

"Yeah, a younger sister. Her name's Natsuki. Kiyoshi reminds me of her. She's twelve, or she will be when it's her birthday."

"When is it?"

Isamu's smile turned into a frown. He fumbled a bit with his goggles. "It's a little than a month away. I was looking for anything that girls her age wanted on the day we entered the Digital World."

Seiko felt her heart sink for asking. It was a touchy subject now, since five days had gone by."I see, I am an only child so I do not know how it is like to have a sibling. No wonder you are responsible when it come to dealing with younger children. By the way, we have been walking since this morning. Is your ankle alright?"

"Yup!" He moved his ankle a bit. "The Digimon who could heal worked wonders. Isn't this a nice place? It makes me forget all the danger we're in."

"Yes, and we can find the Digiegg residing here too. All Terriermon told us was that it was near the ocean."

"Oh, and Seiko, what's with that sketchbook you're carrying? You've had it since we've come here." Isamu adjusted his goggles a bit, loosening the strap.

"Oh, this? I encountered a boy around the same age as us. We bumped and he left it behind. I was looking for him before the blizzard hit. I met Kiyoshi near the lost and found."

"Did he lose something too?"

"Oh, not at all."

"Then why was he there?"

"Isamu! Isamu!" Kasaimon jumped about.

"Hey! My D-Links got a signal!" Kiyoshi was waving to them from on top of a huge rock. Kasaimon was scrambling onto it. Isamu followed after him, yelling at him to get down.

_Whew, I was in a bind for a moment. Isamu almost found out._

"Cut me some slack Isamu! I found the signal after all." Kiyoshi puffed out his cheeks.

Isamu grabbed his cheeks and pulled. "Feisty kid, aren't you?"

"Ow ow ow! Isamu! Seiko, save me!"

She rushed over, and Isamu let go before she could do anything. Kiyoshi was rubbing his cheeks in pain while Isamu was scolding Kasaimon for allowing Kiyoshi to climb someplace so high. Isamu had become more confident over the past four days as he learned more about the world. The more he knew, the more he was sure of himself. She was just glad that he wasn't being reckless or anything of the sort.

Seiko took out her D-Links to see the signal for herself. Sure enough, there was a purple dot hovering ahead of them. The four went on their way. As they were walking, the signal started moving farther and farther.

"Isamu! The Digiegg's getting away!"

"I can see that Kasaimon, but how can a Digiegg be moving? They don't just grow legs and run away."

"Who care about that guys! We need to move to catch up. Seiko's already gone ahead!"

Sure enough, Seiko was sprinting after the disappearing signal on her D-Links. It kept blinking as the gap widened. Seiko couldn't keep up. The screen became blank with a 'signal lost' across it. She waited for Isamu, Kiyoshi, and Kasaimon to arrive. Isamu arrived dead last, panting as he struggled up the slope of the hill. _Isamu needs to work out. And eat some more. He's a bit skinnier than the average person._

_*Pant, cough, pant* _"I really...really...need to exercise..." Isamu sat down next to Seiko. She patted him on the back, and Kasaimon looked worried for his nonathletic partner.

Kiyoshi scoffed. "Geez Isamu, what _have_ you been doing? I'm even faster than you!"

"I guess I've been lazing around too much. Ah ha ha, so embarrassing." Isamu drew up his legs close to his chest and rested his head on them, waiting for his lungs to calm down.

"Since we are stuck here, why not try to exercise a bit?" Seiko suggested, "It will not be a huge improvement, but you will be more fit than before. Maybe it is possible for you to regain your old endurance or close to it before you had stopped working out."

"Uh, that's going to be impossible, but I think that I can have my stamina back to the average fourteen year old boy if I train hard. I used to be pretty fast."

_Why is Isamu not fit? We have PE in school so is he just not good in general? He did say that he 'used to be pretty fast' though. I really do not know much about Kiyoshi and Isamu, but they do not know much about me too._

They had a quick lunch that Isamu had packed in his bag courtesy of Secondary Village. It was quite delicious. The fruit they've never seen before tasted like various foods. Some tasted of meat or actual fruit like strawberries or raspberries. Isamu and Kasaimon both ate a sriracha flavored one. Isamu became a tomato while Kasaimon didn't seem to mind. He was hungrily digging in. Seiko and Kiyoshi laughed as Isamu chugged down a bottle of water fervently.

Deciding to venture down where the signal last appeared, the three finally saw a seaside village snugly residing next to the ocean. Some Digimon were frantically swimming in the ocean while others were hurriedly picking fruit of nearby trees. Seiko took note of which kinds they picked off for edibility. She had decided to stuff Isamu with food to regain a nice color to his pale cheeks and a more fuller body than his current build. Now she just needed to write a schedule for his training now.

Isamu had gulped, like he was aware that something was just plotted for him. Kioyshi just stared at the two weirdly, shaking his head. Some Toucan-like Digimon were running towards them as soon as they came into view.

"We're Toucanmon! Help us Digidestined! Help us!" They kept squawking at us and even more Digimon gathered. Some looked like the Toucanmon and others looked like clams with purple shells and green soft bodies.

Seiko didn't know how they knew they were Digidestined, but she would ask questions later.

"Um, what do you need us for?" Isamu questioned.

"The Digiegg we were supposed to have for safekeeping was stolen! By one of our own kind!" The clam Digimon yelped.

"Eh?!" All three of them, including Kasaimon, yelled in shock.

One of the clam spoke up. "We, the Syakomon, have kept it close to us these three years awaiting for the Digidestined's arrival. To lose it just when you have finally found us at last, it's such a tragedy! And we know who did it! They hid in the ocean right close to here. We were swimming to find them. We were also on the lookout in case they were going to steal from the fruit nearby."

_So they were not picking to eat? Did they think that taking all the food would force them to come out?_

"They're not traitors!" another Syakomon burst out. It was unique as it had a huge scar across the middle of it's top shell, creating an ugly dent to it.

A bunch of Toucanmon and Syakomon crowded around him. "Just because the two were your friends, don't get so high strung about it. They took the Digiegg and ran. Simple as that. They even injured you, how can you still believe them?"

"Well, why don't we do something about it?" Everyone looked to face Kiyoshi. He crossed his arms and his long jacket sleeves had slid down, covering hands. His huge jacket was slipping down on one of his shoulders, unzipped.

Seiko put a hand on Kiyoshi while pulling up his jacket. "If all of you do not mind, we would like to assist you. First, I believe that our group wants to know more about the two who has the Digiegg."

"Okay, then this Syakomon will tell you everything about them." They nudged him forward.

**XXXXX**

_Day 5 - Digital World, Altar of the **?**_

The Syaykomon with the scar led them to a path to an underwater temple. It had a quiet, serene air to it as they walked down the road. Despite the eminent danger surrounding the stolen Digiegg, Seiko felt quite at peace here. The water wasn't drowning them in any way. It seemed that the residents of the area had devised some air tunnel for Digimon who couldn't breathe underwater.

Syaykomon's had little teeth around the edges of it's purple shell, creating an image of a jaw. On the shell, there were two holes where if it closed, its two eyes were visible. It also had black markings, making it appear as if it wore a mask on its shell. Syaykomon's inner body had yellow eyes, pointy fangs, and little weird zigzag ears or antennae, she didn't know exactly what it was.

"The Digiegg residing here is taken care of Renamon. He was also the one who brought the Digiegg too, two years ago. The temple was abandoned for a while and we had no use for it, so we let Renamon take it. He's pretty mysterious but we always played here, the two Syaykomon and me. Renamon never objected either. We've had Digimon guard this place too."

Isamu was confused. "Do you know why? If there were Digimon guarding, couldn't the kidnappers be taken down easily?"

"Yeah! Like, what, the thing you all are protecting can't even move! Isamu moves a whole lot, but he's pretty slow." chirped Kasaimon.

"Hush hush, none of that!" Isamu put a hand over Kasaimon's loud mouth. Kasaimon was just like a little kid, except even more immature than Kiyoshi.

Syaykomon laughed at the spectacle but retained a serious look. "Well of course my friends could get into the temple easily. Didn't I just say that we played here? The three of us knew the inner and outer surroundings like the back of our shells. It's sad, right? The friends that I thought were inseparable betrayed me. "Even if I don't want them to be hurt or anything, I can't help but feel that it's the right thing to do." His little antennae things dropped a little, but straightened with a fierce look.

"I don't get it," Kiyoshi stated flatly, "they're your friends. Even if they did something wrong, why would you want them gone? Aren't you going to forgive them? Friends are supposed to trust each other."

"In these trying times? No, absolutely not. Why would I? Anyone could be working for the Digimon Tsumi. It's every Digimon for themselves around these parts. And the reason why they left, I'll tell you, it's because-"

"Welcome."

A golden fox-like Digimon, Renamon, was waiting at the entrance of the shrine. Renamon had purple detached sleeves. His fur glistened white and yellow and he was standing on two legs. Blue piercing eyes met her own and Isamu was taller than him. Renamon also had a collar of white fur around his neck and black circular-like markings on his legs.

"The Digidestined. I have always been awaiting your arrival." Renamon bowed deeply.

The three, Syaykomon, and Kasaimon bowed in return.

"Come, I have the Digiegg for you."

_Wait, come again?!_

"Hey," Kiyoshi replied, "I don't know exactly what you've been hearing or seeing, but your Digiegg's missing!"

"It is safely in this temple. I know, I was here the whole time. I never go to the Digimon village. I stay here, at the altar."

And with that, Renamon slid open the door to reveal a Digiegg, in all its fine glory.

"How?!" Syaykomon shouted. "It was clearly a Digiegg that my friends stole and the whole village saw it too!"

Renamon gingerly took it out and placed it in Seiko's hands.

"Then that Digiegg is different. I have no clue where they got it, but it isn't the one here. Since my role is over, I will leave this shrine now. Thank you for providing me this safe haven." Renamon bowed. "As repayment, I'll assist you in saving the Digiegg."

_Two Digieggs, in the same area? But how? _Seiko stroked one of her light blue pigtails. _We have to retrieve the other one, wherever it is. It could be Kiyoshi's for all we know. Or it could be the other two Isamu was talking about earlier, as they are only five Digieggs. _She lightly cradled the Digiegg and inspected it.

It was thousands of shades of blue. The color combination made it seem as if water was cascading down the Digiegg. It looked sculptured and was rough around the edges, and a bit cold to the touch, making it like ice. It was a beautiful piece of work. Kiyoshi and Kasaimon oohed and aahed at the spectacle. Isamu stared at it in awe.

"Lets have Seiko keep it for now. She's the most responsible out of all of us so far."

"Please do not assume that Isamu. You should keep it. Kasaimon and you can protect it. It is not like Kiyoshi and I have the means to safeguard it." Seiko placed the Digiegg in her hands.

"It's not my Digiegg since I already have Kasaimon. If this Digiegg belongs to one of you two, I would like it if it was with you." Isamu pushed the Digiegg to her.

"Like I previously stated, I have no means to protect it. It must be safer with you." The Digiegg ended up with Isamu.

Isamu was a bit forceful with the next exchange. "I trust you, so please take it." He spoke with a more aggressive tone. "What would happen if I got in trouble? You'll still have it Seiko, and you can run away with it."

Seiko didn't lose her resolve. "Isamu," she snapped, "stop with the whole sacrificial talk. Kiyoshi and I would never leave Kasaimon and you to fend for yourselves." Kiyoshi nodded in agreement. "The both of us care about the two of you. If possible, I would like to find a way where no violence would occur." Still carrying the Digiegg, she placed a hand on Isamu's shoulder. He flinched and she smiled warmly to comfort him, to liven up the atmosphere. Or whatever she could call her awkward, turned up lips._  
_

The Digiegg glowed blue slightly and Seiko gently set it on the ground. The whole group circled around it as the Digiegg kept glowing stronger. It eventually cracked, like a _real _egg_, _and then morphed into a Digimon.

He had little antler headpieces on each side of his head. There was a marking of an embellished red bear on his left cheek. It stood out against the pale blue tint of his skin. His eyes were shut, having Seiko wonder how he would be able to walk around. Wearing a heavy, white fur trimmed cloak, it was edged with snowflakes and they seemed to dance in a circular motion. His teal hair swept over his face and his hair was strung up in a short ponytail. Little snowshoes were on his two little feet and gloves ate his tiny hands. He was smaller than Kasaimon by a few inches. Kasaimon bounded up to him and tried to lick his face in happiness. Wearing a frown, he put on his hood to avoid the saliva.

Isamu pried Kasaimon off, apologizing to the newly born Digimon.

"Sorry, sorry. He's a bit feisty."

"I know that already." He turned to Seiko specifically," Eismon at your call." He brought forth one of his huge mitten hands. She shook it back gladly. Eismon also shook Kiyoshi's and Isamu's hands too. When he shook Kasaimon's, it seemed that he forced himself to even try it, probably because of the saliva earlier. He bowed to the other two Digimon, and they did the same. The group began to continue their walk out of the tunnel. There was an awkward atmosphere as everyone was silent. Seiko could hear the Digimon in the ocean, especially the chattering, pointing to the unusual sight, muttering "humans" and "rare" and the like. They quickly shushed when Eismon glared at them.

Seiko decided to break the ice. "Eismon, do you also know of Magomon?"

"Yes Seiko, I do. He's the leader of us Digimon." Eismon pulled down his hood. "With the seven of us, we were invincible."

Isamu raised a brow. _"Seven?" _He turned to a confused Kasaimon.

"That's what Magomon told me! Eismon's wrong."

"No I'm not."

"But I'm not either!"

"Kasaimon, relax. Lets just sort this out peacefully and-"

"Isamu! I know I'm right!"

Eismon shifted his body left and right, the fur cloak swaying. He half opened his eyes to reveal snowflakes littered all over where the pupils should have been. "Magomon lied to you."

Everyone stopped. Kiyoshi bumped into the shocked Kasaimon.

"Huh? But-"

Eismon took Kasaimon aside and whispered in his ear. "Magomon would kill me if I told you this. Don't ever let him know."

"I won't!" Kasaimon promised.

Eismon turned his lips up into a half smile just like his eyes. It was an awkward, dangerously droopy smile, but it was the first one he gave since his awakening. Eismon seemed like an older brother for just a second. Just as he was about to whisper in Kasaimon's ear-

_*Smash*_ Water began to pour in.

"Run!" Syaykomon fled first with Renamon close at his...shell. Isamu threw Kiyoshi onto Kasaimon and the five of them ran after the far off Digimon. Just as the tunnel sank they jumped out.

Isamu was worse for wear. Seiko wished that it was Isamu who rode on Kasaimon, not Kiyoshi. Then again, Kasaimon wasn't that tall to carry Isamu, he fit with transporting small kids, like Kiyoshi. Just as they were calming themselves down, Renamon was plucked out of the air. Syaykomon screeched as he was nabbed.

Kiyoshi pointed to two huge Digimon, an octopus and a squid respectively, in the water. "Wha...What are those?"

Isamu quickly digivolved Kasaimon to Honomon as soon as his breath stabilized.

Honomon tried to approach the water but halted. Eismon kept going. The surface of the ocean froze wherever he stepped. With the new path, Honomon bounded after him. Seiko brought out her D-Links and pointed towards the huge Digimon. At the same time, the purple dot from earlier appeared on the screen.

"Octomon and Gesomon. Seems that they are an evolution of Syaykomon so these two were most likely Syaykomon's friends. They are both champion level Digimon. Octomon has the egg, most likely due to his habit of collecting treasures. Gesomon's intelligent so we have to be cautious. He will employ a hit and run method using _Deadly Shade_ to blind opponents and Octomon has _Octopus Trap_ to immoblize enemies."

Just as Seiko had stated their ablilites-

_"Deadly Shade!"_

_"Octopus Trap!"_

"Eismon!"

Eismon had pushed Honomon out of the way and received the attacks instead. Seiko saw Eismon trapped in Octomon's tentacles. He had gunk dripping down all over his face. She knew he wasn't blind, but a quick open would do the trick. For a second, she was glad that he kept his eyes constantly closed.

_"Crimson Fists!"_

Honomon pummeled his fiery hands into Octomon's body, causing burns here and there. Instead of letting go, Octomon threw Renamon clear across the sky, along with the Digiegg. The purple dot vanished as Renamon became a star, clutching the Digiegg.

Isamu, Seiko, and Kiyoshi stared in disbelief at their misfortune.

"You idiot! With that, we can't present it to our boss!"

"Eh? Sorry!"

Seiko yelled. "Okay, now let them go! You do not have the Digiegg anymore. There is no need for violence. Please concede!"

The Syaykomon in their grasp finally spoke up.

"Yeah, stop it! Since there are no Digieggs left, just give up!"

"We can't!" The Octomon panicked.

"Yeah, what he said. We received clear instructions. Digiegg or not, the next objective was to kill the Digidestined and their partners." Gesomon motioned to Eismon who was still struggling in Octomon's grasp. Octomon began to squeeze the air out of Eismon, whose pale blue skin was starting to turn white.

"Come on," Kiyoshi shouted," Stop with it already! What are you gaining from this?"

Gesomon retorted back. "Since this place is obviously going to be ruled by the Digimon Tsumi, might as well just follow them now than never."

Seiko tried to negotiate with them. " _We_ are the Digidestined. All of us will save your world for you, so stop with the fighting already. There is no need. Even if we do not look strong, I guarantee that we will in due time. It's a matter of patience. Please give us a chance." She was trying to be diplomatic as possible. Would it work?

"Then prove it."

Seiko didn't know what to do. They didn't have anything to back up her claim. The Digimon at her sides looked like they were out for blood. Isamu was in deep thought too, probably wondering what to do. Kiyoshi was gripping his hair and shaking his head, saying how hopeless the situation was. Honomon was by their side now, having returned when Eismon's ice had melted. He had a full on murderous intent as he glared at Eismon's perilous situation. Her Digimon was still a hostage, slowly losing air. Syaykomon was yelling some choice words at this point, telling them to let him go.

_Is there any way to help them? Just show me some sign, it does not have to be good or bad. _She brought her D-Links to her face, touching her forehead.

Then, she heard the Octomon and Gesomon from far away shriek and the sounds of water splashing everywhere. Both Syaykomon and Eismon were thrown in the direction of the shore. Honomon caught them both and placed them on the ground. Seiko took Eismon in her arms. Isamu and Kiyoshi also crowded around him too. He was starting to recover a normal breathing rate. Relieved, Seiko turned to look at the scene of three huge Digimon fighting.

_"Spurting Ink!"_ Octomon aimed somewhere in the water. There was a sudden splash and Octomon went under.

_"Coral Crusher!" _Gesomon attacked and Octomon resurfaced. He was a little worse for wear, and it seemed like one of his legs were...gone. It had been bitten clean off. His swimming was now unbalanced as he and Gesomon were madly going for the shore.

_"Invisible Tackle!"_ Gesomon was thrown forward many feet and crashed into the shore. Toucanmon and Syaykomon scattered everywhere to avoid his huge body. The Gesomon became an unconcious Syaykomon. Before her eyes, a huge, sickly green, mollusk was in the water. It had a crude hermit shell on its back. Green tendril like strands were on the top of its head and the eyes of the Digimon were yellow.

_Bad sign._

Kiyoshi had brought out his D-Links. "It's a MoriShellmon. It's supposed to be on land. The 'mori' in its name means forest."

"Then how can it breathe? It even states that it's from the family of Nature Spirits." Isamu watched curiously at the thrashing MoriShellmon in the water. He fiddled his goggles nervously, but slower than the other times.

"Come on, we have to help them!" Seiko shouted. Then she looked around her. All these Digimon were rookies while Honomon was fire based. No way they could just send him there.

"I'll go." Eismon jumped out of her arms, the ink out of his face. His fur cloak still had remnants of the black liquid.

"No." Seiko placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down at his eye level. Eismon half opened his eyes with an amused expression.

"No one else can help. Honomon is too weak in the water. You know that only I can stand a chance."

"And get hurt again?" Seiko shook her head. "Eismon, you cannot even digivolve. You are a rookie, how _do_ you have a chance?"

Honomon walked towards Eismon. "Eismon, don't get hurt again. I don't want anyone to defend me. You're weak right now. I'm stronger than you so just let me do the work, no matter how hard it is."

Eismon closed his eyes and stuck out his chest a bit. "I'm older than you, so I feel obliged to protect my juniors." He huffed. "I used to digivolve too and I know I can do it now, since Seiko's here with me." Eismon gave Honomon a crooked smile, causing Honomon's frown to deepen.

"You can't possibly thinking of helping these traitors!" Toucanmon and Syaykomon were in disbelief. "They even tried to kill you so why should you help them?"

Honomon gave a nod and agreed to what the villagers said. Eismon glanced at him disapprovingly. Honomon turned to Isamu who also had the same look, but a little faulty, adjusting the strap of his sling bag. It seemed like Isamu might have been thinking about the Boogeymon inicident. Honomon hung his head down.

Seiko walked up to the Syaykomon regaining conscious. She propped his shell up so he was facing her.

"Do you want us to save your friend?" Seiko questioned, with sincere eyes towards the shaking Syaykomon.

"Yes, I do."

"Can you tell me why you were after us, and stole the Digiegg that wasn't from the shrine?"

"Yes, but please save my friend first. I promised to get him out of our predicament. He's a little slow but he's my friend. So is the Syaykomon over there. I lied to him so he wouldn't get pulled in too. It's all my fault. I was the one who found out. Seriously, just help him and I'll tell you everything!"

"You lied to me?" The Syaykomon was shocked. "You told me... that it was because you were following the Digimon Tsumi and that you didn't believe in the Digidestined anymore. You said that they were way more powerful once you saw what they were capable of. Now I feel stupid for not trusting you, you jerk." Tear were welling up in his eyes.

The other Syaykomon smiled back. Seiko finally noticed that one if his antennas was torn in half. He was haggard and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. She knew that this Syaykomon and his friend had just almost killed Eismon, but she knew that it was the right thing to defeat the MoriShellmon. Revenge didn't solve anything at all. Besides, the MoriShellmon could target anyone next.

"You're still going to save them Fish Girl?" A Toucamon was still in anger.

_Fish Girl? Wow, I guess these hair bands are that noticeable._

"Of course." Both Eismon and her both uttered at the same time. They looked at each other and Eismon chuckled a bit. Suddenly blue light embraced her D-Links. Unlike the Digiegg's bright light, it was soft, and a bit watery looking. The beautiful Digiegg that Eismon had come from appeared on the screen.

"Ready?" Eismon halfway opened his eyes again and grinned. A real smile forming on his face.

Seiko returned the warm face. She aimed the D-Links at Eismon and he digivolved.

_"Eismon digivolve to Schneemon!"_

Before her, a Digimon twice her height appeared before her. Schneemon had another cloak, but instead of fur, it was icicles hanging in an ornate fashion. It looked light upon his shoulders. His eyes were still closed even when he was a champion. His clothes made him appear as a prince in the fairy tale stories, with the leather boots and all. Schneemon was wearing a phthalo blue diadem, with each point shaped like antlers. His decorated gloves and boots were the same color. Schneemon's clothes were an alice blue that matched well with the rest of his outfit. The red bear was still on his cheek, standing out against the sudden change was drastic.

Schneemon froze a huge part of the ocean. He then turned to Honomon.

"Coming?" Schneemon smirked a little. "I'm not useless anymore."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Antler Prince." Honomon stepped to his side.

"Then lets go." Eismon slung his cloak over his shoulder and adjusted his diadem to the side, slanting it.

And off they went.

Then Seiko had a sudden glimpse into a different time. She fell on the ground, her head hurting. Isamu fretted and knelt down to gently lay her down. Kiyoshi was panicking. He looked so worried, it pained Seiko a little to see him like that.

_"What would you do if you could be perfect?" The girl in black asked._

_The two girls were admiring the ocean that lay before them. Rays of the sun reflected the beautiful rainbow ground beneath them. The wind swept through her long hair strung up in two wavy ponytails, the other girl's layered hair with the short bob and another layer of longer hair beneath it. Seiko had bonded with her quickly during the time that they gotten to know each other, and they became close confidants. The girl, younger by one year, was more brave and courageous than she could ever be. Seiko could hear the others voices calling for them._

_"Hm? You are perfect enough already." Seiko gave a shy smile in her direction._

_"No one's perfect. Like last week. When that person hurt ? and Kiyoshi and Isamu and ? and ? AND you, I just wanted to beat him up so bad that he wouldn't ever be able to become a Digiegg ever again. I felt so helpless, just letting everyone get hurt before I learned how to digivolve."_

_It HAD been over 168 hours since they've arrived, with no signs of being able to return. Seiko put her hand gently on her shoulder while pulling her over sized cardigan, as it was slipping. She had told her that it had been a gift from ?, unaware of her measurements. She gladly took it anyway and told him that she would grow into it._

_"There's always a second chance." Seiko grinned. "It's true, we make mistakes, but we can learn from them."_

_The depressed girl responded by pumping a fist in the air, something ? would have done, with that boyish attitude of hers. Seiko copied her, something that she could have never done back home. Her parents would disapprove of her behavior._

_Then the two walked back to the people impatiently waiting for them._

* * *

_Finally updated! . Sorry AP tests on 5/12 so been studying like crazy! And my mom is crazy about my grades since there is less than a month of school here. I mean, 2 Bs and 4As are good right? And I still have the chance to raise them both to A's also... so wish me luck!_

_Thanks to my sis for always reading it over to fix my mistakes and everything! It's late and she still does this for me. :D LOL It's like 2:30 AM in the morning._

_And thanks for all the views and follows and favorites so far. It makes me happy that people are waiting for the next update, even if I do update irregulary. When summer vacation starts, I'm planning to update at least once a week. ^.^_

_So next chappie there's gonna be a badass Schneemon as well as some questions answered. I feel bad for Renamon though, writing him out so fast. He's like here I am, then poof! Gone in the blink of an eye. He WILL come out again obviously, he has someone's Digiegg! Okay, POV will be Seiko's once again. When I was writing this, at some point I was like, omg so much Syaykomon. But they are cuties though, sad to make me give them dents in their shells and missing antennae._


	7. Ch 6: Her Name is

**Chapter 6: Her Name is...**

_Day 5 - Digital World, (Not so)Vibrant Seaside: Seiko Sasaki_

_For some reason I could not hear those people's names. Only Kiyoshi and Isamu. Who was that girl? There were seven in total, like the seven Digimon Eismon mentioned. _Seiko was still in a daze. _Maybe they are all here?_

"Seiko! You okay?" Isamu was holding her in his arms. Kiyoshi looked to be in tears at this point, very afraid.

Schneemon looked back, distressed. Seiko nodded that she was fine, and he turned his head forward, speeding up. The ice path he made melted slowly starting from the shore the farther he got. Honomon was close at his heels.

Isamu was relieved when she could sit up without his help. She wiped Kiyoshi's tears and comforted him by ruffling his black hair. He was stunned for a second but let her continue until he stopped sniffling.

* * *

_Day 5 - Digital World, (Not so)Vibrant Seaside: Schneemon_

Schneemon felt terrible for leaving his partner behind. Just like back then, she had told him to go forward, ignoring her own condition. Honomon had disappointed him earlier, but Schneemon knew that he had to lead the example of what a Digimon like them should be to their partners. Besides, he was the second oldest Digimon, he had to lead if Magomon wasn't here. Magomon had put him second in charge anyway, so he was the defacto leader.

_Right now, just focus on what Seiko wants. When I get my hands on that MoriShellmon, he'll pay for what he- no, don't get angry. Don't get angry. Think of Seiko's smile, think of the other five Digimon I need to meet...__  
_

Sensing the loud noises and the disturbance of the water, Schneemon and Honomon had reached MoriShellmon in time just as he was about to deal the finishing blow. Octomon had held MoriShellmon off well.

_"Icicle Needles!" _

Schneemon threw his cloak in the air and the icicles all separated, lining up in the air to point themselves towards MoriShellmon. Then they all aimed for MoriShellmon at once. During this time, another icicle cloak was forming over Schneemon, to replace the one he was losing.

_"Pentagon Fire!"_

Kasaimon summoned five fireballs, arranged in the shape of a regular pentagon. He aimed two at a time towards MoriShellmon, who yelled when hit by both blasts. Some icicles were stuck in his tough skin. Octomon fell onto the ice.

_"Mind Fog!"_

MoriShellmon dispersed a fog that was quickly approaching Honomon. Eismon felt it in the air and used his cloak's icicles to form a barrier, but it was hard to keep the seeping fog away.

_"Spurting Ink!"_

The ink bullet made the fog disappear.

"Heh, you owe me one now." The Octomon gave a goofy smile, ready to faint.

Schneemon revived another cloak, dodging here and there.

"Honomon, go and take Octomon out of here. I can deal with him myself."

_"Shell Pile!"_

Schneemon dodged a shell hurtling towards his direction. How _can_ the MoriShellmon breathe in the water? He decided to ask questions later.

"Schneemon, I want to help!" Honomon was defiant to his command.

"Just go! I told you, I can handle him. You're affinity is fire, so you're weak here anyway. It's not that you'll get in the way, but the best thing you can do is to bring Octomon back. I know I can count on you."

He could imagine Honomon's face.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Schneemon affirmed confidently.

"Okay, you got it." Honomon carried Octomon, despite his smaller size, and bounded towards the shore.

_Cute kid, hopefully I'm leading him to the right direction. Now there's a mollusk to punish._

_"Nature Hit Ray!"_

_"Eiswords!"_

Several swords, ten in total, embedded themselves into the ice road he had created. Schneemon reflected a green ray with two ice swords. They broke right after the blast ended. He grimaced a little. Being out of commission weakened him. Not that his swords were strong anyway. He picked up one and threw it at the MoriShellmon, aiming for his skin. It turned around quickly and the sword shattered into pieces on the shell. Schneemon aimed a few more at MoriShellmon, trying to gauge a weak point, or somewhere vulnerable. They pierced his skin, but didn't do enough to cause major damage, just irk him.

_"Shell Pile!"_

"Urgh." Schneemon took the hit predicting the stance that would damage him the least. He didn't know where MoriShellmon had come from. Sliding across the floor, he almost fell underwater.

"Schneemon!" He heard Seiko from the coast. Honomon was ready to come back. Shneemon heard Isamu telling him to stay back.

He did a quick wave to show that he was fine. To Honomon, he motioned him to stay put. Shcneemon felt that instinctively. Honomon pouted. Using a sword, he pulled himself back up and jumped before the jaws of the MoriShellmon burst through the ice.

_Three swords left before a recharge. I have my cloak ready. _Schneemon tilted his diadem._ Argh!_ _Hurry and find a weak point. My swords and cloak can't pierce it's tough skin. Should I just slash anywhere?...don't get angry, don't get angry._ He took a deep breath._ Things take time. It hasn't been that long anyway. _He analyzed and sorted through the movements of the mindless forest Digimon who just kept growling. _I got it..._ Schneemon's lips curved slightly.

_"Icicle Needles!"_

Schneemon aimed at MoriShellmon's softer inner body. They stuck and he howled in pain and opened his mouth.

"Gotcha."

Schneemon aimed all three swords and several dozen remaining icicles into where he thought his big mouth was and MoriShellmon was defeated. He reverted back into a Digiegg and it headed towards Primary Village.

_Oh pitiful Digimon, rest in peace and may you have a fresh start. _Opening his eyes halfway, he saluted to the Digiegg, now a speck in the distance. Schneemon felt something hit his foot in the water. Picking it up, it seemed to be a mask. He made it a note to find out where it came from. Then Schneemon went back to his beloved partner.

He had so much to tell them, yet so much to keep secret.

* * *

_Day 5 - Digital World, Vibrant Seaside: Seiko Sasaki_

Schneemon came back and both Honomon and him regressed to Eismon and Kasaimon respectively.

Eismon commanded the Digimon around him. "Okay, lets get the two Syaykomon in treatment first. Ask questions later. I want a tight security around the area too. There might be other hostile Digimon around like that MoriShellmon. Kasaimon and I will protect everyone here. Also, I would like to know if there is a telephone."

After seeing Schneemon's fight, all the Digimon obeyed his word. Seiko guessed the battle made an impact on the villagers. Right now, he looked charismatic and like a true leader.

"Seiko you okay?" He knelt down and took her hand. He half opened his eyes again, full of worry.

"Of course I am, just a little headache." She stood up to prove it to him. He sighed contently and closed his eyes and walked to inspect the damage. Kasaimon followed his example and scurried after him. Seiko was still wondering how he could go around with his eyes closed. Wouldn't he bump into something?

Kasaimon who was silently walking in the sand, making no noise. He bumped into Eismon. Eismon had tried to move out of the way, but still collided with him. Eismon had a stern look on his face and yanked his hood up. Kasaimon fretted until Eismon uncovered his face after ten seconds. Seiko figured that Eismon was trying not to lose his temper.

**XXXXX**

The whole group now was resting in the house with the two Syaykomon who attacked them earlier. Isamu was jogging around the room, training now, but tired. He did a few push-ups too. Then he fell back onto a chair, exhausted. Eismon did glance at him approvingly but with a little pity. During this time, Seiko and Kiyoshi were catching Eismon up to date on their journey so far. Kasaimon was cheering for Isamu to continue, but he relented. She herself was sitting on a coach with Kiyoshi and Eismon next to her. Eismon then placed a mask out of his cloak onto the table in front of the coach. It was clear and transparent.

"So it's a mask right?" Eismon questioned. "What does it look like?"

"Uh... aren't you staring at it right now?" spoke Kiyoshi. Everyone stared at Eismon, confused.

"Well, I can't see." Eismon put his hood up and bit his lip. "I use my hearing to get around. I can hear everyone's hearts beating right now. Honestly, it's more comfortable for me to put my hood up to block the sounds. Right now though, we can be in danger in any moment so I would like for me to hear anything far away. Just because I can't see, don't treat me like a weakling or anything. So if anyone was wondering why I close my eyes, it's because I don't see a use of doing so."

_Question resolved._

"Well," Kiyoshi decided to describe it to make up for his indirect rudeness," It's a clear mask that filters out anything so that anyone can breathe in any environment. It says on the left side 'made in Musyamon's Factory.'" He tried the mask on. "Wow, pretty cool! It just disappears on my face! It looks like I'm not even wearing it!"

"Yes, and it magically adjusted to the size of your head," Seiko pointed that out too.

"It also says version 2.0 on it. Well, that explains how a land Digimon can survive underwater." Isamu's body calmed down at last. "But who sent the MoriShellmon? Did it work for the Digimon Tsumi? If so, then why would it betray two Digimon working with it then?"

"Maybe it's because the Syaykomon were blackmailed?" Kasaimon piped up, wagging his tail.

"Probably," Eismon confirmed, "Even so, the reason why and who sent it, we don't know yet."

"Excuse me? Eismon?" The Syaykomon with a dent in its shell peeped into the room. "We finally found a telephone for you." He lugged an old fashion phone, the one with the dialing numbers where you had to wait till the number reached zero to input the next one.

"Thank you." Eismon tried to take it, but he tripped over his fur cloak, landing 0.5 centimeters to the handle. Everyone tried not to laugh as Eismon pulled up his hood to hide his embarrassment.

After ten times trying to not mess up the number, the group finally got the call across.

"Hello? Who is it?" Terriermon answered from the other side.

"Terriermon!" Kasaimon yelled next to Eismon's ear, and Eismon winced in pain.

"Who is this?" Terriermon spoke in a suspicious voice.

Eismon punched the speaker button on the side of the telephone. He ordered them to close the windows in case anyone could hear their conversation.

"It's me, Eismon." Eismon gruffed. He was at his boiling point due to the group's blunder to get the right number and by Kasaimon's outburst. "And to let you know, that was Kasaimon right there. Everyone I have with me are fine. No harm came to them."

"You know Terriermon?" Seiko stroked a ponytail. "You've never met him, right?"

"I will say right now that I was a living and breathing rookie before I was reverted back into a Digiegg Seiko." Eismon answered. "We met once before I slept."

"Yeah." Terriermon sighed. "I only know Eismon though. I met Magomon once too."

Before any more questions were asked, Terriermon told the group for a full update on their progress. Eismon explained everything that transpired and brought up the mask's origin.

"We only know that Renamon flew in the direction of Musyamon's Factory. After finding him, we were planning to go there and check anyway." Isamu finished off.

"Really? Do you want me to inform KedakaiLeomon? I have someone helping me relay messages back and forth. About the factory, Musyamon was defeated two days ago. It's now under ownership of Clockmon along with the Hagurumon and Solarmon again. Isn't that great?"

"Wow! Who freed them?" Kiyoshi asked with curiosity befitting a boy his age.

"A group of humans just like you, Greens. That's what the Digimon who informed me said."

"Oh, and were there four?" Seiko asked.

"No. Three was in their party."

_Hm? So does that mean my earlier deduction of seven Digidestined were wrong? Including the girl there were seven. _Seiko fingered through one of her ponytails. _Then did something happen to decrease the number? All I remember was that it took place at this exact same location. It occurred as least a week after I entered the Digital World at the time, if I am correct on that._

"Seiko, why do you think that there were four?" Isamu tilted his head, puzzled.

"Well..." Seiko confessed what she had seen. Eismon froze like a block of ice and Terriermon was silent over the phone until she finished her story.

"So all I know is that there were seven of us, which match the number of Digimon partners Eismon stated earlier." Seiko played with her right ponytail, deep in thought. "That means we were all here before. If the three of us came back, then the other four should have come as well. Then, how is there six?"

Eismon broke the silence. "Seiko, you were here before. That's why Kasaimon and I knew who the three of you were. Ever since you left, we all waited in our egg forms for the six of you to come back. Three years we waited, and I know that some are still waiting. I was the last to revert back into a Digiegg so I know who was the one holed up in Musyamon Factory."

"Then who was the Digimon?" Kiyoshi leaned forward, wanting to hear.

Eismon opened his eyes halfway and seemed to be in another world, seeming to reminisce. "Vetermon. By the way, her human partner's name is Sasha Alkaev. Sasha must have awakened her and defeated Musyamon then."

"And who are the other two?" Isamu inquired.

"It must have been Minoru Yamamoto and Yoshi Takahashi. They were the ones with us in the previously in the past. They are the one's KedakaiLeomon probably has with him, judging from Terriermon's report."

"Yeah, that's right." Terriermon's voice rang out. "That's who they were. Three. Not four."

"Oh! Then who was that girl with the black hair?" Seiko wanted to know.

"Her name is... Hitomi. She was a bright girl. Always making lame puns." Eismon suddenly looked a lot older and tired, contrasting his previous dreamy face.

"Wait, did she create the name of our Digivices, D-Links?"

"Yes, to my knowledge Isamu. She did. How did you know that?" Eismon half opened his eyes, watching Isamu seriously.

"I had a vision like Seiko, well more of a dream. Seven of us were gathered in a circle and she made the name along with a joke. I also saw her digivolving her Digimon, but I couldn't make out her or her Digimon though."

"_Was_. You keep using the word _was _when talking about her. Why?"Kiyoshi pointed to Eismon.

Now Kasaimon had a worried face. "Did something happen to her?"

"Yes, she's dead." Eismon slowly worded out. "She died three years ago. Magomon was her partner."

"..."

_Dead? Wait, why did I not know her until now? I knew her three years ago. What WAS I doing all this time? Did she have a family? Do they know she is gone, never coming back? Magomon was her partner? Is that why he did not speak to us? Did we remind him of her? How would Schneemon feel if he lost me? Is death permanent for us then, in a world made of digital data?_

This was a lot to take in. Seiko felt as if death was closing in on her, breathing behind her neck. It felt cold all of a sudden. She looked up to see the temperature decreasing due to Eismon. He noticed and dispersed the forming ice away. Everyone huddled to Kasaimon for warmth. Except Eismon.

_First of all, who was Hitomi? And again, how did I not remember her until I returned to the Digital World?_

"So Magomon has been alone all this time?" Seiko spoke in a gloomy voice.

"Yes, and by the way, there are only five Digieggs. Kasaimon was right by the number, but not by the number of people left."

"So let me get this straight. There's _six_ of us, and only _five_ Digieggs?" Isamu blurted out. "Why? That means someone's going to be in constant danger!"

"When Hitomi died, someone's Digimon died too. Even if they were supposed to turn up in Primary Village, it never happened. Magomon told us when he went to check. Maybe that Digimon's is still alive somewhere, or maybe the Digimon's in egg form."

"Who, who?" Kasaimon was in anguish.

"All I know is that it's either Minoru's or Kiyoshi's." Eismon stated. "Magomon didn't tell who it was. I was reverted last. I saw Yoshi's partner, Vetermon, and Kasaimon stored away in their respective areas."

"Our signal for the Digiegg was purple though!" Kiyoshi shouted. "Do you know whose it is?" He stood up, shocked.

"Purple... then it's Minoru Yamamoto's. That was the color of his Digiegg, I'm sure of it. I'm sorry for you and all of our loss, Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi slumped down back in his spot on the couch, his eyes looked dead. Seiko and everyone else stared. They all didn't like that look on a young boy. Now Seiko wanted to bring him back to Earth, away from all this chaos and sorrow.

"Greens, cheer up." Terriermon huffed. "I know it's hard now, but think about it. If your Digimon was reborn back in the Primary Village. It's out there somewhere! Just look for it. Don't give up. Everything's going to be okay!"

Kiyoshi then put on a determined face. "Okay, if you say so. No one's dead okay? Just that Hitomi girl! We're going to bring peace and go back home. Lets find my Digimon and meet up with the others! It's not over yet okay, _okay!? _Everything's going to be okay!"

Kiyoshi didn't look like he believed in himself, but Seiko and Isamu respectively put a hand each on his shoulder.

"Sure sport," Seiko pulled up his drooping jacket on the right side," It's not over yet."

"Yeah." Isamu did the same on his left side."Come on, we've got a world to save."

Now Kiyoshi was determined. He looked up and shouted, "See me? I'm Kiyoshi Suzuki and nothing else is going to be taken away from me? You hear that?"

_Taken away?_

Isamu and Seiko glanced at each other.

The sun set as the sea darkened to an ugly, gray color. Beneath where the sunken temple lay, water had removed the grime of the sign revealing the true name of the place.

_"Altar of the Dark Ocean"_

* * *

_Day 6 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Magomon_

Magomon was chasing after a Digimon who was quite fast. Hitomi was sitting on his shoulder, the wind blowing harshly.

"Magomon! Oh hurry! If you can catch that Digimon, I won't make any puns for the next month!"

This motivated him immensely.

The purple Digiegg glowed as the conniving fox was getting farther and farther away. The winds made it hard to move around without losing balance. Hitomi would fall to her death if he messed up. He was trying the best he could.

_"Lucky Die!"_

Magomon summoned several pieces of die, six in total. Each die had different powers inside, making him not entirely specializing in one element, but not lacking in any either. He aimed one at the fox who missed. The die exploded into a red, raging fire. The wind quickly blew it away. He aimed three more. Respectively, vines, lightning, and a beam of light was dodged by the speedy fox.

"Who _is_ that?" Hitomi clutched on for dear life.

"Youkomon. It is feared to bring destruction and decay." He adjusted his top hat so he wouldn't lose it." It's not strong offensively, but it possesses strong spiritual ability as well as specializing in the "arts" techniques. It's a Champion level."

"Well, who cares about that! It sure is fast!" Hitomi yelled to be heard. "And it has the Digiegg we were looking for! What gives?!" Her hair whipped around her face. "Our plan would fail if we couldn't get Minoru's."

_"Jaenryu!"_

A flaming dragon was hurtling towards them at an insane speed, aided by the gusts of air. It grew bigger, fueled by the winds, unlike Magomon's. He dodged with Hitomi who yelped, as it nearly grazed her.

With two die left, he aimed one toward the blue, nine tailed fox and one at himself. Using the winds die, he accelerated forward and struck the ice die at Youkomon. It fell somewhere, deep deep in the abyss, unable to move it's legs.

"I'm going in, ready?" Magomon balanced himself in the air, ready to plunge into the unknown.

Hitmoi nodded then-

"He sure is _blue_ now. Must be the cold."

He groaned and then the two dived into the pitch black darkness.

* * *

_Hitomi's dead? What?!_

_Right after AP testing and I decided to reward myself by typing this chapter! I think I did pretty well. Maybe not a 5 score but I'm pretty sure I passed._

_I feel that this story is going to be going along fast soon. Lots of action in this chappie. But now, we must move onto the other group's point of view! And yes, many questions are answered yet raised and Schneemon had his own POV. Sweet!_

_And yes, if you look up who Youkomon is, you will be spoiled of what happened to Renamon._

_Thanks again for my sis editing and proofreading. ;D_

_Short chapter than the others, but I think it revealed a lot more._


	8. Ch 7: Stories of Far-Off Lands

**Chapter 7: Stories of Far-Off Lands**

_Day 8 - Digital World, KedakaiLeomon HQ: Yoshi Takahashi_

A few days had passed since the events of Musyamon Factory, known now as Clockmon Factory. Sasha and Yoshi had gone back a few times to greet the Hagurumon and Solarmon there. Sasha had tried to get to Clockmon, but he was always out of sight. Yoshi too, knew that he was hiding something after Sasha had confided in Vetermon and him of Clockmon's advice to her. Also, he tried multiple times to figure out the workings of the D-Links, but he found nothing. All he usually ended up with was a yelling Sasha and Vetermon telling him to keep his D-Links intact every time he tried to dissect it.

Reading a book, he was by Minoru, who was awake. The slash from the arm earlier was now a thin line, but he still had a bandage around it in case it reopened. He was healed of course, but he tired easily. Minoru was drawing by his side in a sketchbook. His bed was cluttered with art supplies. Yoshi was nervous, this was the first time he was alone with him.

"So, that book any good?"

Minoru put down his drawing and clipped his white hair with purple clips. The way he did it, it formed the roman numeral seven on the side of his face.

"Yeah, it's about digital data and the like. You know, with computers. If we're really in the Digital World, I would like to know everything about it."

"What was that other book about?"

"Oh, anti-gravity. I thought it would be a nice read."

Minoru flinched.

Yoshi took note.

"I..I see. Do you read a lot?"

"I do. My eye sight's pretty bad because of that. I'm wearing contacts at the moment." Yoshi took them out and placed them in their case by the side. He closed the book and rubbed his eyes, strained from all the reading he had done in the past five days. Minoru was a bit blurred now, but he didn't mind.

"So what were you drawing?"

"Secret." Minoru closed the sketchbook.

By the way Minoru always avoided certain subjects, anyone could tell he had secrets. It wasn't hard to tell, especially about the past. Yoshi knew that he had been here once with Sasha and probably Minoru too. Magomon left hints, and Minoru reacted to his name. Also, Minoru knew Lopmon and what their D-Links were. Ever since they've entered the Digital World, he's been nicer than he had been before the snowstorm, but he was extremely cautious about everything. He was super overprotective. The slightest trip, usually(always) Yoshi himself, caused Minoru always checked to see if he was hurt. Like a parent. Yoshi didn't really like it when anyone fawned or fretted over him. You could blame it on his parents.

Even then, despite all the rumors abound in their school, Minoru was actually a pretty nice person, just socially awkward. Yoshi had transferred from another school and entered during the second year. He didn't know _what_ those people were thinking when they told him that Minoru was crazy and he should be avoided. All he knew was that a girl named Hitomi in his school was well and alive, but Minoru refused otherwise. Yoshi never saw this girl but he never saw Minoru either. He only remembered seeing him once giving the third year's second representative speech during the entrance ceremony to replace the second rank student who hadn't come. Minoru was third and the first was a girl named Seiko Sasaki. As for Yoshi himself, he was second year's first rank but everyone in his year said that Hitomi was unofficially rank zero, whatever that meant.

_Whatever people say, they're wrong. Minoru's actually an okay guy. Sure he does snark a bit, and yeah, he's never dropping the princess bit, but he's already thrown himself into danger for us twice while Sasha and I were in danger._

To describe more about Minoru, he always pretended to be asleep when anyone besides Lopmon, Vetermon, Sasha, and himself entered. In this way, he hadn't even talked to KedakaiLemon yet. It was forbidden to look through his drawings as well. His white hair was almost passing his neck, and it was all ruffly and unkempt. Those red eyes of his were either blank, cautious, or had a nostalgic look to them. This was the first time that Minoru and him had been alone together. Sasha was making another trip to Clockmon Factoy with Vetermon and Lopmon.

"Oh, Minoru. I heard you were missing something. Another sketchbook was it?"

"Yeah." He looked out the window of the room they were in. It was quite a sight, with all the little rookie Digimon playing around. They waved and Minoru returned them. He began tearing out pages of the sketchbook he currently had, with drawings of Digimon on them. "I bumped into a girl with fish hair bands. She had blue hair." Minoru spoke as if blue was a common hair trait.

"Blue hair? Doesn't that mean she dyed it?" Yoshi contemplated on the possibility of blue hair. There were no diseases he knew that turned hair blue. He even read fifteen thick books on viruses and genetic mutations. But those fish accessories sounded familiar...

"It was her natural color. It's uncommon I guess, like how my hair's white." Minoru began folding the drawings into paper airplanes.

Yoshi didn't know how that was possible at all. He remembered that the girl in his vision had sienna hair and gray eyes. Those sapphire fish bands of hers stood out against the rich, long lengths of her hair. Her gray eyes looked almost blue, a blue-gray is what people called it. He knew for sure that was genetic. Her mother had the same eyes. Yoshi also knew the girl too, albeit indirectly. Whenever a party was thrown, he would seclude himself in his parent's grand library. Yoshi greatly disliked the parties held, they were noisy and all those people wanted was to get on his parent's good side. That girl, fancily dressed as he was, would come with him every time. She was an year older, like Minoru, and was Seiko Sasaki who was the third year first rank in school. Her parents were actually genuine friends of his so he didn't mind her presence. Seiko would be equally absorbed in her literature as he was.

"Well, from what I've read, blue hair's impossible."

"After entering into the Digiworld, does it really matter? I mean, I think blue hair's possible if this world exists." Minoru aimed and threw the paper planes out the window. Little rookie Digimon caught them and awed at Minoru's skill.

Yoshi took his contacts in and was about to put one in. After placing one on his right eye, he looked down to see a picture of a black haired girl. It was a then and now piece. She was quite pretty, but in a mysterious way. The smile on her lips were turned up in a playful manner. The 'now' parts had several different looks and hairstyles as well as fashion choices.

"Who's that?" Yoshi was about to place the second contact in."Is it someone you know?"

Minoru slammed the book and stared at Yoshi in bewilderment.

"Hey sorry if-"

"Yooshii!" Sasha's voice could be heard coming, and fast.

_*Bam*_

Yoshi dropped his contact in surprise. He tried searching for it. Right when he was about to pick it up-

_*Crush*_

He looked at the remains of his contact.

"..."

"Sorry."

Lopmon swayed with great timidness. She was frightened.

"Ah, it's okay. I've got glasses right here." Yoshi pulled out his case and took out his glasses. They were rectangular and amber in color. A mix of orange and yellow, which he liked.

"Yoshi wears glasses?" Sasha was now in the room with Vetermon. She got_ really_ close to his face. "I think it looks great on you."

Yoshi blushed and backed away. He tripped on the chair he had been on. Sasha caught him again like the last gazillion times.

"Yoshi, you fell again! I'm beginnin' to think you're doing this on purpose. Or that you really have a bad sense of balance." She laughed and pushed him back up.

_NO! You're just so oblivious. How did I fall in love with someone like Sasha? It was love at first sight too, even if she's totally not my ideal girl. Even the way she talks is strange. She didn't even start using it until we entered the Digital World. Some superhero show. _Yoshi wanted to bang his head against the bedpost.

Minoru stifled a laugh. "Well, a princess needs a knight, do they not?"

"I'm fine," Yoshi turned tomato red. "and Minoru, stop that."

"Yes, Sir Yoshi has had enough."

_Yes! Vetermon understands!_

"It should be queen by the way. Sir Minoru, princess is too low of a position for Sir Yoshi."

_Wha- NO!_

Yoshi rushed to the window and let out a yell. Several Digimon were startled but waved back. Some looked love struck. Sasha always kept away his unwanted admirers for the past five days. He was extremely glad for that. Yoshi waved back to the Digimon outside, some still dazzled by his presence.

"So, I see that you're all here. Ah Minoru, finally awake I see."

KedakaiLeomon chuckled as he entered the doorway. He still radiated that charisma of his. Yoshi felt like it could blind him any minute. Minoru's knuckles whitened as he clutched to the sheets, his face matching the color of his hair. He looked hesitant and cautious.

"Let me formally introduce myself," KedakaiLeomon took a deep bow, "my name is KedakaiLeomon. I'm a champion level Digimon and for the past three years I have been leading the resistance against the Digimon Tsumi. I've heard so much about your previous exploits."

Minoru turned to face the window, not looking towards them. "That's...great."

"And for your loss, we are sorry."

"What loss?" Minoru was clueless.

"For Hitomi and Kiyoshi's partner."

"..."

Minoru was silent. His eyes widened. He stared down and became immobile, like the time during the snowstorm.

"Get out." His voice was dangerously low.

"Excuse me?"

_"Get out!"_

Minoru began frantically throwing anything he could get his hands on. All four of them rushed out of the room. They could hear things hitting the door, even though they had already left.

"Um, wow." Sasha was shocked by Minoru's sudden bipolar outburst. Yoshi was too.

"KedakaiLeomon! I told you it was a touchy subject!" Lopmon's little form exploded in fury.

"Sir KedakaiLemon, that was extremely foolish of you." Vetermon's storms raged in her eyes. "Even if you are quite young as a leader, you must pay attention to your subordinates' sensitivity."

"Eh? I'm terribly sorry. Terribly so." KedakaiLeomon sheepishly put one hand behind his head. "I didn't think it was that serious. Hasn't it been three years?"

"Wounds can heal but the scars remain." Vetermon clucked her tongue.

"By the way, who's Hitomi? And Kiyoshi for that matter?" Yoshi piped up, trying to change the subject.

"Come, lets talk somewhere else." Vetermon motioned to another room, far off from Minoru's.

They all sat down in the kitchen area. Digimon were bustling around getting orders and others chowing down on their food. Yoshi ordered some black coffee while Sasha was next to him, eating a parfait. It looked quite delicious, but he wasn't a sweets person. While the others and him were waiting for the coffee, Sasha was admiring the glass that contained the parfait.

"See here, The earliest known glass artifacts are from Egypt. They date back to 1350 BC. However, it was the Romans who first produced transparent glass to admire the color of their wine."

"Really?" Yoshi was pretty interested. He never really read any books on glass or glass art.

"Yeah, glassblowin' is still done the same way today, and the method was created durin' medieval times. It takes years and years to master. I just started last year. Even my parents say that they aren't perfect. They say that they need to constantly practice to create pieces."

"Really? Are you're parents both glass blowers?" Lopmon was sipping some cocoa.

"Yeah. It was actually their hobby a long time ago. They were mechanical engineers back then."

"That's cool." Yoshi closed the book he was skimming through. "You seem to know a lot about this."

"Yeah, I'm not very smart but I guess this is one area I'm good at," Sasha smiled sweetly and Yoshi thought that for a second, she was incredibly pretty. "I mean, I really want to follow in my parent's footsteps and create awesome stuff too. Like see here, I made this with my parents." She brought up a glass whistle shaped like a bird. It had small details that helped refine the bigger picture. It seemed very realistic. "Pretty sweet huh?"

"It's beautiful." Yoshi smiled back. "It matches you well too."

"Ah, thanks Yoshi!" She slapped him on the back, a little hard if he had to say.

Their food arrived, and Sasha still had room to stuff her face. Yoshi only ate some food here and there and felt full pretty fast. Everyone else ate tons more than him. After everyone was done, they ordered Minoru some food too. They didn't know exactly what he liked but Vetermon said that it was the thought that counted. Lopmon nodded in agreement.

They were all content when they were finished. Sasha put in two sugar cubes in his coffee and brought it to him.

"Here you go."

"Oh thanks," he took the coffee and sipped a bit. Then he frowned. "How did you know I liked my coffee this way?"

"I dunno, pure dumb luck Yoshishi?"

"You got my name wrong!"

"Sorry, I stuttered."

Yoshi still drank the coffee anyway.

"Well you see," Sasha was now eating ice cream. She pointed the spoon towards Yoshi, a scoop of the dessert on it. "I remember this kid who liked bitter cocoa with two sugar cubes." She ate the ice cream off the spoon.

"That was me just about three years back." Yoshi was curious. "Maybe we met back when? Magomon did say that we already came here."

"I know right?" Sasha clanged her spoon against the empty bowl. "That's exactly what I was thinking. So that means we know Minoru too! And the goggles boy I told you about."

"Also the girl with the fish hair bands."

"Miss Sasha, Sir Yoshi, you indeed know them."

"Then does that mean we know Hitomi and Kiyoshi?"

"Yes, you do."

"Then everyone back then must be here right?" Sasha fist pumped in the air. "Let's go lookin' for them!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible Miss Sasha." Lopmon and Vetermon stopped eating and stared into their cups.

"Why?" Yoshi and Sasha didn't like where this was going.

"Hitomi is...dead, and Kiyoshi's Digimon partner is missing." Vetermon quietly spoke to the circle.

Sasha lowered her fist and Yoshi set down his cup. They both had a distraught look. One dead and another missing.

_If a partner is missing, then doesn't that mean someone's in danger if all seven of us came? Hitomi... isn't that the girl at school? Wait, is it the same girl at our school? I don't know her last name so I can't be for sure. I did hear that Minoru and her were childhood friends. Since we were all here three years ago, then I'm sure it's her. That must be why Minoru's acts like he does. Does he remember our time here? Then wait wait wait, who is the Hitomi at our school?_

"Is this why Minoru's so cautious of everyone?" KedakaiLeomon had a worried look, like a father who had a quarrel with his son.

"Yes, and you want to check on my Digiegg. It's missing."

The five of them spun their heads around to see Minoru leaning against the wall of the entrance for support. He looked very tired, but he had a furious look on his face.

Vetermon and Lopmon gasped.

"Spíthamon's not here?" Lopmon was astonished. "And Minoru, get to bed right now! You aren't fit enough."

"Not until we find Spíthamon. I think I'll be fine by tomorrow too. So let me go and find him."

"Your partner is not here?" Kedakaimon was confused. "We made sure to keep extra care of your Digiegg. That's not possible. Unless-"

"There is a traitor in our midst."

Everyone went silent.

"KedakaiLeomon, a new Digiegg sighted and another missing!" A Lillymon flew up to them swinging her arms up and down in a panic.

"Calm down, calm down, we know the missing one is Minoru's. Where is the new Digiegg sighted?"

"At Witchelny Crossway."

"Sasha, Vetermon, Yoshi, and Lopmon will go and retrieve the Digiegg." KedakaiLeomon was walking towards Minoru and stared down at him. "We will send a search team for Spíthamon. You will not be joining."

"I _will_ go." Minoru glared up, unafraid of the towering figure.

"And what makes you think that?" KedakiLeomon bent down to face him eye to eye. Well, almost due to KedakaiLeomon's huge height.

"I-I have to." Minoru started stuttering, nervous. "I-I can't...can't fail again. I can't give-give up." His legs were shaking and they gave out. He collapsed and KedakaiLeomon caught him.

"Bring him to his room." KedakaiLemon handed him to Lillymon. She nodded and slowly glided away.

"I will investigate the break in and go with the search team. Be ready to depart to Witchelny Crossway." He walked out of the kitchen, his cape majestically swishing in one fell swoop.

**XXXXX**

_Day 8 - Digital World, Witchelny Crossway: Yoshi Takahashi_

The gondola was making it's way towards the island, illuminated by lamps and other lighting devices of all kinds. Yoshi and Sasha gawked at the sight. All of them began playing with the lights around them. Yoshi stopped as he wanted to keep an image of a mature individual. Vetermon told him to continue as he was just a thirteen year old kid. So he gave in. Sasha began blabbing about how the gondolas and the Victorian style lamps in the sky reminded her of Otaru, her home.

"Pretty aren't they?" The Sorcermon rowing them struck up a conversation.

"Yes." Yoshi smiled. They were pleasing to the eye. He pushed up his drooping glasses by the bridge. The lights gave the sea a colored reflection, so the water appeared to be colored. Some formed patterns and pictures. Yoshi knew that Minoru would be interested in this place since he was an artist. He sighed peacefully as he watched Sasha and Lopmon fingering the lights around, changing the forms in the water. For the first time in awhile, Yoshi felt as if he was completely safe.

"We've arrived!" The Sorcermon docked the boat in the harbor. Yoshi helped Lopmon get off while Vetermon did the same for Sasha.

As soon as they reached the entrance, they were amazed by the sight. Many Digimon were selling magical wares at many booths. Several Digimon were flying in the air. The whole place was crowded with Digimon pushing each other to get through.

Sasha ruffled her short, boyish hair. "Well, how are we going to find a Digiegg in this place? We don't even know whose it is." She rubbed her arms, cold due to her short flannel shirt. The gray checkered shirt wasn't the greatest in this chilly weather. The wind breezed some more and she shivered.

"Ah, here you go." Yoshi draped his sweater around her.

Lopmon whistled. Yoshi blushed.

"Wowza, thanks a bunches Yoshi." She wore it and laughed. "It doesn't even fit though." Sasha was totally unaware of what Lopmon just did.

Vetermon sighed at Sasha's obliviousness. By this time, even she was aware of Yoshi's obvious affection for her.

"Here let me help." He rolled up the sleeves blushing all the way through.

"Yoshi, your red again, feelin' sick?" She brought a hand to his forehead. She was close, too close!

Yoshi instinctively backed away. As much as he was kind to her, he didn't like or want any physical touch. You could blame that again, on his parents. Yoshi tripped and instead of being caught by Sasha, it was a wizard-like Digimon.

"You okay? If not, try one of my potions? I guarantee it's effectiveness."

"Sorry, but no thanks." Yoshi stood up quickly and became embarrassed due to his clumsiness.

"I forgot to introduce myself, huh? The name's Wizardmon." He brought his hand out.

He had a wizard hat with a skull smack dab in the middle. Wizardmon had blue skin and his face was mostly covered by his long cape. There was some Digicode written on the inside of his cape, but Yoshi didn't know what it said since he wasn't fluid in the language yet. His clothes were yellow and orange with a bunch of huge zippers everywhere. He wore brown leather gloves and shoes. These four items had moon accessories on them. To finish the look, he was carrying a sun staff. Compared to the other Wizardmon Yoshi had seen, the difference was that this Wizardmon had an X scar on his forehead.

Yoshi and everyone shook it in return. Yoshi boosted up Lopmon for help.

"I'm your guide at Witchelny Crossway. If you follow me you won't get lost. I have the Digiegg safe in my possesion."

They began to squish their way towards Wizardmon's place. The Digimon began whispering around the area as their eyes befell on the humans they saw. Yoshi was reminded of Sapporo Factory all of a sudden due to the feeling of the shops and Digimon reminding him of the busy hours. He was finally happy to be a part of the crowd, but at the same time it felt as it if he was just a small part of the world. Well, two worlds now.

The group ended up at a huge square in the middle of Witchelny Crossway. There was a statue of King Yggdrasil and his Royal Knights all lined behind him. They all sat down and Wizardmon gave them the names of each and descriptions. Saving King Yggdrasil for last, Wizardmon explained how he was like a god, but that sometimes even a god could weaken. Wizardmon also talked about a few battles and it felt as if he was right there fighting alongside them, the way he described them. Yoshi let Lopmon rest on his head and the two talked about Wizardmon's lectures.

Yoshi suddenly felt like someone was watching him, and not in a good way. Just like in the mansion the other night. Except that was with Magomon.

_"Ruby Eye!"_

It aimed for Yoshi and Sasha. Vetermon and Wizardmon stepped in front of them.

_"Air Burst!"_

_"Blink Breeze!"_

The two Digimon canceled out the beam. The marketplace exploded into chaos. Digimon were running every which way trying to find the culprit. Yoshi and Sasha grabbed hands to avoid being separated. Yoshi was extremely uncomfortable with the sudden contact but he withstood it due to their situation.

"Silence!" Wizardmon was now up in the air. Everyone grew quiet.

"It's Wizardmon! The number one Digimon here!" A Sorcermon was energetic.

"Yes!" A Wizardmon next to him nodded his head faster than the speed of light.

Yoshi didn't know that Wizardmon was such a big name here.

"Everyone, silence. The Vortex Warriors will arrive shortly. No one was hurt, and no property was damaged. The culprit will be apprehended soon enough."

"If Wizardmon says so!" Several Witchmon squeed like fangirls.

All the Digimon began clapping, as if assured by just a few words alone. Sasha and Yoshi weren't too sure the danger was over yet. The _Baluluna Gale_ targeted them, not anyone else.

They soon reached Wizardmon's little cottage. When they went inside, the outside was a lie. It was like the mansion they stayed in during the first night, except it wasn't abandoned or falling apart.

"Well here you go." Wizardmon dumped a Digiegg into Yoshi's hands. "It's yours."

"Eh?" Yoshi muttered as he and Sasha peered down. The Digiegg was a mixture of light and dark. It was a swirling vortex of yellow and black. The two colors seemed to be clashing against the other, trying to win over the main spot.

_It was that easy!? I thought we would be attacked again. Does the market incident count? If so, then compared to Sasha's, that was a piece of cake._

"Magomon personally handed it to me." Wizardmon's eyes closed. Yoshi could imagine him smiling under his cape.

"Wizardmon, your back!" A Witchmon landed on the floor and picked up the broom it used for flight. "We were waiting all day for you!"

"Welcome," A Flawizarmon entered and bowed deeply, "we heard of the commotion down in the square. None of you or your guests were harmed, correct?"

"Well of course Flawizarmon!" Witchmon jumped up and down in excitement. "Look at them, they're obviously fine! The two of us will set dinner right away!" She dragged Flawizarmon away.

"Haha, those are my two friends." Wizardmon chuckled. "Without them I wouldn't have been able to be where I am. Even though they tend to act as my servants more than friends by the sheer amount of chores they do for me. In three years I've become somewhat of a town hero. Hungry everyone? Let's have dinner!"

Dinner was even more extravagant than lunch would ever be. It reminded Yoshi of his parent's dinner parties, except that it actually enjoyable. He silently laughed at Sasha's amazement of all the food she'd never seen before. The food was made with magic, so plates refilled instantly. Wizardmon and others made a huge show floating food and eating utensils around. It was a glorious sight. Yoshi felt like he was in the fairy tales and fantasy stories with those witches and wizards he always read about. He also ate more than he ever had, something his parents tried to make him do so long ago. He felt like he wasn't restrained by someone and could act like himself. Everyone had a great time.

Wizardmon suggested they stay for the night. It was also due to protection of the Digiegg and themselves because of the attack earlier that evening. The group agreed one hundred percent.

After dinner, everyone slept, except for Yoshi and Lopmon. He holed himself up in Wizardmon's extensive library. Lopmon followed him to make sure nothing happened to him. He skimmed through some books while glancing back at the Digiegg every now and then. For some reason Yoshi knew it was his, but he didn't know why. It's not like he had any evidence.

From what he read, Witchelny was an alternate dimension to the Digital World. Well, that was three worlds now. Digimon from Witchelny came to hone their skills in the Digital World. A Digimon called MedievalDukemon helped further ancient Withcelny to become what it was today. He was more of a legend now.

Then, another book caught his interest. It was titled Stories of Far-Off Lands.

He opened the first page. Lopmon moved closer, curious of Yoshi's reaction to the book.

_This book is dedicated to my parents, little brother, and everyone else close to me.  
I thank my friend, Minoru Yamamoto, for the illustrations._

"Wha...Minoru Yamamoto!?" Yoshi skipped to the end.

_Written by Hitomi-_

Her last name was cut off, or more like ripped off.

_Okay, for sure this was the Hitomi from school. No doubt about it. Minoru's full name is here, and he did the illustrations. Who else has the exact same names and who else can draw immensely well? Then wait, who is the Hitomi in our school? _Yoshi decided to fully investigate when he went back home.

"Yoshi! The curiosity is killing me!" Lopmon was now full of energy. "Read it!"

He began reading from the first chapter. Judging from the context, it was short stories and each chapter was a different story.

The first story had a picture at the beginning. It showed a young boy with a little crown in his head. He was looking outside a window. His face was full of curiosity.

_"The Sheltered Prince"_

_A prince lived in a magnificent castle.  
It was white and adorned with banners. Tall and mighty, it was impregnable.  
This was especially true for the prince._

__The outside was bright and sunny. It was a perfect time.__

_"Mother, father, may I go out today? The weather is fine."_

_"No you may not," the queen clucked her tongue, "the weather is not suited for you."_

_"No you may not," the king shook his head, " the heir to the throne must ALWAYS be in top condition."_

_So the boy obeyed his parents._

_Shortly after, another day arose.  
The outside was bright and sunny. Children just like him were playing with each other. It was a perfect time._

_"Mother, father, may I go out today? The weather is fine and I could play with the other children."_

_"No you may not," the queen clucked her tongue, "the weather is not suited for you. The children are not like you, you need special care."_

_"No you may not," the king shook his head, "the heir to the throne must ALWAYS be above others."_

_So the boy obeyed his parents._

_Years passed and the prince grew up into a strong, young man.  
His coronation was coming up.  
The outside was bright and sunny. Children were playing with each other. A festival was happening because of him. It was a perfect time._

_"Mother, father, may I go out today? The weather is fine, and I could greet my fellow subjects."_

_"No you may not," the queen clucked her tongue, "the weather is not suited for you. Your subjects do not need to see their ruler. The coronation is enough."_

_"No you may not," the king shook his head, "the heir to the throne must ALWAYS be ready to lead from inside the castle."_

_The prince grew up and became king. Just like his parents taught him, he never set foot outside his castle grounds.  
He married and had children.  
One day his own children came up to him._

_The outside was bright and sunny. It was a perfect time._

_"Mother, father, may I go out today? The weather is fine." All his children stated one by one._

_"No you may not," the queen clucked her tongue, "the weather is not suited for you."_

_"No you may not," the king shook his head, "the heirs to the throne must ALWAYS be in top condition."_

_"But mother, father," the youngest spoke up, "what do I do if I disagree with you?"_

_The sheltered king took one look at his children and was at a loss for words._

The last page had the boy, now a grown man turning away from the window, a face afraid.

Yoshi just stared at the book, his hands sweating.

_How, how does it know?_

"Yoshi?" Lopmon looked to him in a motherly fashion.

"You alright there?"

Witchmon appeared out of nowhere. Yoshi and Lopmon jumped out of their seats.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to scare you two."

"No, it's just me." Yoshi closed the book.

"Nice Digiegg you got there."

"This? Well I wish it would turn itself into my partner."

"That would save a lot of lives."

"Yes it would." Lopmon added in.

"It sure is dangerous, isn't it?" The Witchmon sat down in front of Yoshi. "Weren't the lights pretty on the gondolas?"

"Yes," he smiled. Witchmon looked lovestruck. Yoshi became a bit nervous because of this.

"And the way you guys looked at the water, your faces were so cute!" She giggled uncontrollably.

_Wait..._

"How we looked into the water?" Lopmon caught on too.

"Yes, why?"

"For the record, we didn't meet you until we came to Wizardmon's house." How would you know how we looked back then?" Yoshi was suddenly suspicious.

"What are you talking about?" Witchmon's smile seemed transfixed into her face, now sinister. "Everyone has an awed face when they first see Witchelny Crossway."

"When we were attacked, a little of the magic was taken away from this place." Yoshi sighed, still alert. He took his Digiegg and cradled it in his arms.

"Yes, the Boogeymon who attacked was quite vicious, was he not? Attacking in the middle of the crowd." Witchmon let out a haughty laugh.

"He was quite insane for doing so, he could have been caught easily." Lopmon agreed with her.

Yoshi suddenly stood up and grabbed Lopmon, the Digiegg, and Stories of Far-Off Lands.

"I think we should be going now." Yoshi tried to rush out the door.

"No, I suggest you to stay." He bumped into Witchmon who suddenly blocked his way.

"I should be checking up on Sasha now. And Wizardmon. I want to ask him for this book."

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" Her sweet, sweet smile made his stomach feel sick. "I have someone who wanted to meet you very much. He's been waiting for hours, days even. After we're done with you, we need you for something else. But don't worry, the other one's very kind as well."

Yoshi backed away. Lopmon stood in front of him, facing Witchmon.

"Is it Boogeymon? Am I right?" Yoshi questioned.

"Why don't you ask him for yourself?"

"Yoshi! Behind you!"

He dodged out of the way and saw a pitchfork stuck in the ground where he had last been. Yoshi looked up to see what he imagined a cartoon devil would appear to be. Except that it was even more demonized and the red reminded him of his own blood. He blinked as he noticed that one of his eyes was damaged to the point of blindness. Whoever did that must have survived to see another day. Maybe he could too.

The Boogeymon swung again and he rolled out of the way. He let go of his Digiegg by accident. Yoshi ran to get it.

_"Baluluna Gale!"_

_"Tiny Twister!"_

The two winds canceled out. Lopmon and Witchmon began to fight. Yoshi could hear Sasha and the others coming.

Just as he was about to reach his Digiegg-

_"Death Crush!"_

His Digiegg took the brunt of the attack.

"NO!"

Yoshi took the Digiegg in his arms. There was a crack straight down the middle. The two colors seperated into the two halves.

"Ready?" Boogeymon raised his pitchfork. He swiftly brought it down as if did it a hundred times.

"Yoshi! Vetermon, hurry!"

_"Vetermon digivolve to Buryamon!_

_Explosive Currents!"_

_"Blink Breeze!"_

Buryamon's attack knocked Boogeymon off balance. Wizardmon's blew him and he hit the wall.

"Yoshi, you alright? Not hurt?" Sasha knelt down close besides him.

"I am, but the Digiegg isn't." Yoshi brought it up for her to see.

"Oh." Sasha put an arm around him in comfort. Yoshi accepted her sympathy.

Buryamon inspected the injured Digiegg. She was anxious.

"In all my years, this has never happened before. Sir Yoshi, do you want me to tell you exactly who your partner was?"

"Yes, I do."

"His name was Lueurmon. He balanced our group well."

"Balance?"

"Yes, he always seemed to solve anything handed to him. Luerumon put other's interests before himself, even if it wasn't what he wanted. He looked out for all of us indirectly or directly."

"Really?" Yoshi stared at the Digiegg that might not hatch.

"He was actually quite rowdy at first. Always refusing to participate in anything. Luerumon changed because of you."

"Me? I don't even remember anything I did three years ago."

"Well, if he hatches, just ask him." Buryamon went off to fight Boogeymon. Wizardmon aided Lopmon.

Sasha and Yoshi continued to watch the Digimon fight. Blows were exchanged and the library became a mess.

"Wait, where's Flawizarmon?"

As soon as Sasha blurted the words, an arm gripped her.

"Sasha!" He managed to grab on of her free hands. He glanced up and was face to face with Flawizarmon.

"Let go."

Yoshi shook his head. Scared as he was, he wasn't going to let Sasha taken away.

Witchmon and Boogeymon flew up to where FlaWizarmon was and joined them.

"You have two options before you, Yoshi Takahashi. Surrender now and be taken away. If not, the other option is to watch Witchelny Crossway burn."

_What is up with these options? Just because there's two provided, that doesn't mean they're the only ones. There must be a third, or a fourth, maybe even a fifth. _Yoshi was trying to get his mind working. Sasha yelled some words he was better off not knowing. Yoshi then decided.

"Neither."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Flawizarmon."

Yoshi then kicked Flawizarmon's ribs and with a grunt, let Sasha go. Buryamon caught her.

"Take me only. I'm defenseless and everything."

"Yoshi! Don't!" Lopmon was shocked by his words.

"I'm only kidding. Here's a better idea. Just aim for them now." Yoshi was betting his whole life on this plot.

"What are you saying?" Wizardmon lowered his staff. "There's no way I or anyone else will attack them. You're in the way."

"Even the more."

"Then I shall."

"Buryamon, what are you sayin'! You can't just do that."

"Miss Sasha, I am sure Yoshi has a plan."

And with that, she aimed an _Explosive Currents_ straight towards him.

"Drop him!" Witchmon ordered. "We can't have him damaged beyond repair! Boss still needs him!"

He fell. As he was falling, Wizardmon was flying to catch him while Witchmon was doing likewise. Still holding onto Luerumon's Digiegg, he braced himself for his fate.

Then his Digiegg somehow hatched. With a dull and bright light, his egg split into two Digimon. They whisked him away from both Witchmon and Wizardmon and they set him gently on the ground.

"T-two?" Buryamon just stared.

"And exactly what do we have here?" The taller one sighed and looked around. He had no shadow. "The last time I checked, I wasn't in danger. Nor was Yoshi. This place is filthy too, isn't it Dimon?"

"Yes!" The Digimon leaped up and down in excitement, her shadow changing lengths constantly. She also inspected her surroundings. "Luerumon, it's Buryamon and Sasha!"

"I can see that." He looked down at Yoshi, who was quite shocked by two Digimon coming from his Digiegg.

"Luerumon ready to do your bidding." He bowed.

"I, Dimon, also am ready to help!" She bowed even lower, as if trying to out compete Luerumon.

* * *

_? - Minoru Yamamoto_

"Hitomi, what are you doing?" Minoru sat besides her, pulling out a sketchpad.

"Writing stories of some far-off land." She hummed a tune.

Relaxed, Minoru listened to the tune. It was a bit melancholic for his tastes. Peering over her writing, he began to illustrate. His bangs began to get in the way again. He needed a haircut. When? He didn't know.

"Here you go!"

She clipped her own hair clips onto his hair, getting it out of his eyes.

"See, a perfect roman numeral seven!" She laughed a bit. "Why is the number six so scared? Because seven _eight_ nine!"

Minoru groaned. As much as he enjoyed her company, well she was his only company besides her brother, her puns were extremely lame. As he saw her laughing frame, her bangs got in the way of her face.

"Ah these, Don't worry, I'm getting a haircut soon! Keep those."

"Sis!"

Her brother had come.

"Do you want to listen to my new story? It's quite different from my previous ones."

"Of course! And bro here is going to do the illustrations, right?"

"Yes." Minoru ruffled his black hair. The little boy beamed at him. So small compared to him, Hitomi was too.

The three sat down in a circle and Hitomi began her tale.

_"The Sheltered Prince"_

* * *

_So much stuff happened in this chapter! Thanks for all the views so far. Each one really makes me happy. :D_

_Thanks again for my sister in fixing errors and whatnot. So many Digimon! Well doesn't KedakaiLeomon sound incompetent if he lost Minoru's Digiegg? Well Minoru's annoyed at his loss. And we all know where his Digiegg is in the first place... may Hitomi retrieve it for him. Yeah, sorry for writing Minoru out technically. He doesn't do much of anything really besides being annoyed and angry and dreaming in this chappie. Well, he'll get action soon enough!_

_Now Yoshi has two Digimon! Haha. Hope that you got insight to his character in this chapter. Next time, his Digimon will be fully introduced._

_Also, Hitomi is the writer of the book. Did you notice the part in chapter 4 where Minoru mentioned Hitomi was writing stories of far off lands?_


	9. Ch 8: The Memory of Promise

_Hehehe... last chapter I got King Drasil's name wrong. It's King Drasil, not King Yggdrasil. *sweat drop* I'll fix it in the meantime._

_AND Lueurmon's name is wrong in ch 7 too! *bangs head on desk repeatedly* it's not Luerumon, it's Lueurmon. :(  
I will also take the time to fix that later too!_

_And with that, please enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Memory of Promise**

_Day 8 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Magomon_

_No no no no no...NO! Where did we go wrong?_

It was incredibly dark in certain parts of the abyss. He could see due to the light generated from one of his die, but kept it dim to avoid the notice of enemies.

Hitomi was gone. Minoru's Digiegg was stolen by the Youkomon from before. Kiyoshi's Digiegg was missing as well. Someone had anticipated his arrival, ambushing them shortly after diving towards the darkness. Hitomi did not make a sound as she fell, making it even harder to distinguish where she had fallen. Around two days have passed and still no sight of her. Magomon wasn't terribly worried as she had enough provisions with her to last a few days, but there were enemies abound. And the Tapirmon were angry, chasing him every which way for disturbing their sanctuaries scattered on these cliffs.

_How did the Youkomon get the Digiegg? It was in KedakaiLeomon's hands. A traitor? Who knew that I was coming here? Did this happen because I disobeyed Hitomi, telling Sasha and Yoshi information? Is this karma? If so, then I'll just let it go running back home._

Magomon sent up a die as an SOS and braced himself for the risk of revealing Hitomi to the world.

* * *

_Day 8 - Digital World, Clockmon Factory: Seiko Sasaki_

Day nine was almost approaching. Their party now consisted of Isamu, Kiyoshi, Kasaimon, Eismon, Terriermon, Syaykomon (with the antenna gone), and her. Terriermon was picked up along the way. Apparently, he had someone to meet at KedakaiLeomon's headquarters. Syaykomon came to atone for his crimes and support them in whatever way possible. It was a bigger group now, and Seiko felt reassured by the numbers. All she knew was that it would take the next day to reach KedakaiLeomon's headquarters.

They had learned about the other three and how two of them had gone to Witchelny Crossing from Terriermon. Yoshi Takahashi and Sasha Alkaev, along with Vetermon and Lopmon, the Digimon Terriermon wanted to meet. Seiko had someone she personally wished to talk to also. Minoru Yamamoto. She had felt incredibly idiotic for not remembering him earlier. _He went to my school for Pete's sake!_ Ranked third in their third year of middle school. Seiko realized that she never knew who the second rank of her year was, all information was disclosed. All she knew was that he was placed in individual studies, the same as Minoru. Strangely enough, the only person she saw enter the individual studies building was Minoru and the teacher in charge of him. Besides that, the building was used for extracurricular activities and storage.

Carrying his sketchbook, Seiko was determined to get answers. Especially about the pictures of Hitomi, who was the beautifully drawn girl. Isamu actually didn't know how Hitomi looked like so when he himself saw them, he just said that they were drawn well. Kiyoshi too. Also, there had been drawings of Vibrant Seaside too, and the Digiegg of Eismon, along several others.

The doors to Clockmon's Factory welcomed them, and all were provided free samples of Clockmon Environment Masks version 3.0.

* * *

_Day 8 - Digital World, Witchelny Crossing: Yoshi Takahashi_

"Okay everyone, through here!" Wizardmon pointed towards the secret route out of his house.

Yoshi had been running with Lueurmon and Dimon at his side. They were close besides him, one on each side. Yoshi didn't know what to make of them. He was supposed to have Lueurmon only.

_Oh well, the numbers don't matter. I'll pay attention to both of them equally._

All of them burst to the open, startling passing Digimon. Wizardmon chanted a spell of some sorts and every entrance of the house was locked. Yoshi could hear banging from the inside, and he was afraid just listening to them.

_What did they need me for? Is it because I didn't have Lueurmon and Dimon with me? _Yoshi shivered internally. _It's possible..._

"Yoshi!" He heard Lueurmon's voice.

"Eh?"

"Lets go. We need to think up of a plan to counter those three."

The group was again, at the square. Yoshi pushed up his glasses by the bridge and gripped the book written by Hitomi. The statues of King Drasil and his Royal Knights did little to comfort him. If they were missing in the first place, doesn't that mean that there was someone stronger than them?

_Who are the Digimon Tsumi? I don't know anything at all. How can we beat someone we don't even know, or how they look like? I wonder where all the Royal Knights are. They would help us if we found them. After all, they work for King Drasil, no? And King Drasil himself, if he's a god-like entity in the Digital World, wouldn't that make him invincible? Or is he himself vulnerable too? In Greek and Norse mythology, it does show gods suffer despite being immortal. Is this the same? What is this world built upon anyway? Does Hitomi's book have the answers?  
_

"How much time do we have left before they break out?" Yoshi looked at the direction of Wizardmon's house, where far off thumps could be heard.

"From what I see, an hour I suppose." Buryamon was trying to stop Dimon from unraveling the bun she had. The duke blue ribbon was dangerously close to Dimon's hands. Lueurmon distracted Dimon by dangling his lantern in front of her. It worked, and Buryamon sighed in relief. Lueurmon scolded Dimon who just went to the next curious thing after another. They seemed to be like brother and sister, which Yoshi thought was quite cute.

Lueurmon appeared to be the older of the two. He had a raggedy trench coat on, and the bottom half of his face was covered up by the upturned collar. He would be slightly taller than Buryamon if she was Vetermon. Lueurmon was carrying a pole with a lantern attached at the far end. The lantern was meticulously designed in a way reminiscent of a traditional European lantern. The light inside was shining weakly, spurting flames every now and then. One of his eyes were yellow. The other was black and had the design of an adorned pig. They had an aloof look to them. At the same time his eyes seemed to have a certain wisdom. His skin was colored ivory. Underneath his trench coat, he also had a shabby shirt on along with unkempt pants. The biggest thing Yoshi noticed was that he had no shadow nor did the lamp he carried give off one either.

Dimon was the exact opposite. She would be around three-fourths the size of Vetermon. Lueurmon was twice her height. Her eyes were black and yellow, just like Lueurmon's. Instead of the black eye, her yellow eye had the pig design. Her other eye was pitch black with no light. Yoshi thought he was staring through a black hole. Dimon wore a huge black cloak with a hood attached to the back. It was somehow made of shadows in a solid form. She wore an equally dark dress that flowed with the shadows. Dimon's skin was a hue of cool gray. Her long, long black hair almost brushed against the ground, tied in two high pigtails. She had a shadow, except it was constantly changing shape, length, and seemed to surround her like a shield. Also, Dimon wasn't wearing any shoes or the like, she was barefoot.

"What kind of plan can we set up in one hour?" Lopmon tilted her head, sitting on Yoshi's head.

Yoshi thought for a bit. "Well, we can try and find a way for Lueurmon and Dimon to digivolve. At the same time, we can get help of others at Witchelny Crossway."

As soon as he uttered those words, all the Digimon around them cleared the square. They all scampered into any house they could find and stores instantly closed for the day.

"..."

"Hmph. Weaklings." Lueurmon closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You got that right!" Dimon copied him.

"Now now, no calling anyone weaklings." Yoshi reprimanded. "It's perfectly normal to be afraid."

"Yes, everyone's afraid to fight, even me. Whoever enjoys fighting, is a fool. However, if these Digimon want to hone their skills in the Digital World, the Digimon from Witchelny sure aren't getting anything done. They shouldn't just sit around and expect someone to protect their own town for them. But... if you want me to stop calling them that, I will." Lueurmon obeyed Yoshi, obviously a bit disgruntled.

Dimon nodded vigorously, completely agreeing in Lueurmon.

_Well, I do have to admit that well... the Digimon in Witchelny are a bit cowardly. Just like Lueurmon said, if they can't even take care of a threat even though they basically have huge numbers compared to the enemy, they're not really all that strong. A bunch of champion Digimon were here too. You're telling me that literally all these champions can't fight three? On our side, we only have two, Buryamon and Wizardmon. We're outnumbered in strength._

"Even so, one day, I know all these Digimon _will_ become strong and brave, like you two." Yoshi smiled at the two.

Lueurmon muttered something about his grin being too bright and Dimon jumped up with glee, telling Lueurmon that being smiled at felt good.

"Okay, here's what we'll do." Everyone paid attention to Yoshi. "We'll have Buryamon go against Boogeymon and Wizardmon against Witchmon. Don't let Witchmon reach Buryamon. Her attacks are too fast for Buryamon to handle, and Witchmon knows that. She'll aim for Buryamon at any given chance. Boogeymon's slow enough for Buryamon, due to his eye. For Flawizarmon, all I can say is that Lopmon, Lueurmon, and Dimon will have to make do until at least Buryamon and Wizardmon can defeat their opponent fast enough."

"That sound like a great plan Yoshi!" Sasha patted him on the back, a bit too hard again. Lopmon grabbed onto his shoulder for safety. "Don't worry, I believe that our plan's goin' to work!

Everyone else agreed, as the plan was the best they could muster. They decided to wait in the square, out in the open. No one would get hurt due to the huge space and Wizardmon stated that the houses were protected with magic. So with that, they waited for the remainder of the time. Yoshi and Sasha hid behind one of the statues, Dynasmon's of the Royal Knights. His pose allowed them to be hidden from plain view but they just had enough of an angle to see the fighters.

"This is goin' to work out. We're all goin' to go back to Minoru and everyone back at KedakaiLeomon's Headquarters." Sasha squeezed his hand.

"We will. I'm sure of it." Yoshi squeezed it back. He noticed that he was used to Sasha's touch by now. Was it the fact that they had gone through a lot already, and also from three years ago?

_*Smash*_

Yoshi caught a glimpse of three figures, accelerating their way. Their allies and partners readied themselves for battle.

_"Aquary Pressure!" _Witchmon aimed towards Buryamon, just as Yoshi expected her to.

Wizardmon stepped in front of the roaring water. "_Electro Squall!"_ A thunder cloud vanquished the waves with lightning.

"Ugh, Wizardmon. Always saving the day. Only three years and already you're up the ladder." Witchmon had a smile, still, never unwavering. Transfixed to that face of hers.

"Don't do this, I don't want to hurt you. Weren't we friends for three years?" Wizardmon tried to talk her down, but Yoshi knew better than that. He knew she wouldn't back down.

The others had engaged in battle at this point. They were holding up well, thankfully.

_"Storm Claymore!" _Buryamon brought down her weapon, wreathed in torrents of wind down on the floor. Boogeymon dodged in time and the impact left a crater.

_"Death Crush!"_ Buryamon was able to dodge in time.

"Another worthy opponent. No matter. I will defeat all that comes my way, and my master as well."

"Not as long as I'm here." The Boogeymon with one eye raised his pitchfork. "After you, I have another to deal with. Three actually. All annoying brats like your 'master' over there."

Buryamon was angered by this remark. "How dare you! May your Digiegg be the first to form!"

Buryamon lunged, and Boogeymon lurched to the side.

Meanwhile...

_"Fire Cloud!"_

_"Tiny Twister!"_

_"Sonic Shadow!"_

The cloud of fire disappeared before it was able to fully form. Flawizarmon dodged the twister and the crescent shadow speeding towards him.

"Now Dimon, gain close ground before the next attack. Lopmon and I'll get him off balance in case he tries any close range. Lopmon, follow me whenever I attack." Lueurmon was the farthest off of the three, not budging, while the two were in full force, gaining ground. Yoshi looked at his D-Links and Lueurmon only had long range moves. No wonder he didn't want to get up close.

_"Magic Ignition!"_ Blue energy was forming in Flawizarmon's hands as well as the staff with the blue tip he was holding.

"_Lantern Ray!"_

_"Blazing Ice!"_

From his lantern, several straight rays of light was aimed towards Flawizarmon as well as blasts of super cooled air. Flawizarmon took the hit and Dimon went in for the physical attack.

_"Shadow Stab!"_

Flawizarmon's hat was sliced to bits by several spiked blades coming up from Dimon's shadow. She tried to attempt a kick with her leg reinforced by shadows at the same time. Flawizarmon blocked it with his other staff, the one with the red tip. He jumped a bit and flew back to the side, out of Dimon's reach.

"Aw aw aw, I didn't get him." Dimon put her hands behind her head, obviously displeased to not have injured him in the slightest. She seemed a bit disappointed in herself. Her shadows went back into the ground, changing length.

"Don't worry, you'll get him next time, I'll make sure of it." Lueurmon pointed his pole at Flawizarmon, his lantern shaking left and right. "We just have to use the same strategy. Flawizarmon takes time to charge up his attacks."

"Yes! Whatever you say!" Dimon prepared for the next attack, readying her shadows.

"We can handle this by ourselves!" Lopmon ran next to Dimon, sounding confident.

Yoshi smiled a bit at Lopmon. Her timidness from earlier always disappeared during intense moments. Shy as she was, Lopmon was braver than these Digimon at Witchelny Crossway were. Unlike them, she actually fought, not hid. Even if she had the opportunity to do so.

_"Baluluna Gale!"_

_"Magical Game!"_

The winds and blue vector rays canceled each other out.

"Seriously, stop this! Witchmon, why are you doing this? You can still back down." Wizardmon was still trying to negotiate with Witchmon.

"Like hell I will! Do you know how long and hard I've worked on honing my skills? And then you came along. I'm already working for these guys anyway, and I intend to carry it out. My boss said one hundred percent completion will land me the power I need."

"And when did you meet this boss?"

"Two years ago. Why are you asking me this? I'll defeat you in the end."

_"Baluluna Gale!"_ Witchmon aimed another towards Wizardmon.

_"Thunder Ball!"_

Once again, their moves negated the other.

"Witchmon, I won't be going easy on you anymore."

Witchmon flushed with anger. She began ranting, telling her life story and sounded as if she felt things should go her way. "Don't you understand? Ever since I met you, I thought I was the most powerful, honing my skills. Now I want power, power to be the best. Not because I'm proud of my abilities, it's because it was the status quo around here. When you came, it mixed everything up. Now everyone defers to you, and it made me alone. No one acts like I existed anymore in a span of six months. It's been two and a half years. How do you think it feels to be forgotten? I'm only known as Wizardmon's friend, not even my name."

She paused and let that sink into Wizardmon, who was shocked. He had been clueless of her problems. It seemed as if he thought 'how am I a friend if I couldn't even understand the pain she went through?'

"People say that knowledge is everything. And diligence. And pride in your abilities and so on. So if someone embodies all of these described and more, this should make someone the perfect Digimon, no? The means that Digimon go to achieve this is where everyone splits right down the middle, am I right? When you meet someone perfect, what should you do? Train harder, knowing the impossibility of the situation? Give up? Use dark means that'll get you to the top as well? Guess what I chose. Yes, I'm content with my decision. Don't stare at me that way. If you were truly a friend, you would have fought with all you had in the beginning. Let's engage in battle once more."

And so they did.

_I can understand her view point, it's hard to surpass someone who is perfect. But, what defines perfect? _Yoshi looked up and saw the statue of Dynasmon once more. _Perfect by definition is 'excellent or complete beyond practical or theoretical improvement' or 'entirely without any flaws, defects, or shortcomings.' In conclusion, being perfect in someone's eyes is to be their ideal image in their perspective. Then Wizardmon is Witchmon's model. At the same time, Wizardmon fought his friend, going easy. That angered her even more. As a friend, wouldn't he have known what she wanted? Did he just not want to hurt her because of their friendship, thinking she would understand? If two viewpoints conflict, where is the middle ground?_

Yoshi's D-Links began to glow warmly in a yellow light. He stared. Sasha did too.

"Ah!" Wizardmon became cut by a _Baluluna Gale. _Lueurmon rushed to his aide.

_"Soothing Light!"_

A warm light enveloped Wizardmon as his injuries began to heal. Witchmon was closing in as well as Flawizarmon. Dimon and Lopmon tried to push him back, but he was too strong for the two of them.

"Come on come on!" Lueurmon said to himself. "You can do it." He sounded desperate, and his eyes showed it. Witchmon was now a few steps away, a murderous look in his eyes. Even after all that happened, she still had her smile, never wavering.

Yoshi rushed out from behind the Dynasmon statue. He aimed the D-Links in the direction of Lueurmon as well as Dimon. Both began to digivolve.

_"Lueurmon digvolve to Éclatmon!"_

_"Dimon digivolve to Assombrirmon"_

Two newly transformed Digimon stood in his path.

Éclatmon was clad in a fashionable trench coat now, free of tears and cuts. He had a sophisticated air about him. His eyes still remained the same. Instead of his lantern, several orbs of light floated around him, seven in total. The collar of the trench coat was still turned up. A new scarf and gloves was added, dark as the shadows Dimon had around her. Actually, as Yoshi looked closer, it _was _shadows. They curled every which way around his neck. His other clothes got revamped as well, cleaner and fashionable as well. Standing, he was still taller than Buryamon and the newly evolved Assombrirmon as well. He was not quite Magomon's height, but he was surely almost there.

Assombrirmon was again, the opposite, but just a little different as well. Her cloak was now even longer than it had been as Dimon, and it was still made of shadows. It flowed with the wind nicely, and her hood was gone now. Her black hair was now untied, and almost touching to ground like Dimon's had been. It was also flowing to and fro, enveloping her face nicely. Same as Éclatmon, her eyes did not change. The dress she wore was shorter than Dimon's, now knee length and Assombrirmon wore tights underneath. The tights had holes and tears in them. The height difference between the two was still the same. Dimon was shorter than Buryamon by a little, but she appeared to have a lot of power as well. Assombrirmon had gained a necklace, anklets, and bracelets of light.

The two Digimon stood back to back, facing the surprised enemies.

"Lets go, lets go!" Assombrirmon was now pumped, ready for action. "Can I go all out Éclatmon?" She looked to him with earnest eyes.

"Yes, and I'll support you along the way." He positioned the orbs so it was circling around him. "Remember, don't do anything Yoshi doesn't approve."

"Got it!"

_"Pulsing Light!"_

Circles of light emitted from the orb that Éclatmon motioned up into the air. It rained down on everyone, only healing their allies. Wizardmon was healing faster and Buryamon fought with increased vigor, beginning to push Boogeymon back. Lopmon looked more rejuvenated too.

_"Aquary Pressure!"_

Witchmon aimed the high pressured water at Éclatmon, trying to disrupt him.

_"Shadow Scythe!"_

Assombrirmon's summoned a scythe from the shadows beneath her. It was black with gold designs on it. She began slicing the water, splitting it into two. Appearing to be dancing, the scythe synchronized with her movements.

"Can't let you bother my partner, now can I?" Dimon smirked and Witchmon grimaced.

"Assombrirmon, go help Lopmon. I can handle her myself until Wizardmon regains conscious."

"Sure thing!" Assombrirmon saluted to Éclatmon and used her scythe to propel herself forward, hitting one of Flawizarmon's staffs in his hands.

"Lets fight." Éclatmon pointed at Witchmon, motioning her to him.

"Sure sure, _and_ while protecting Wizardmon?" Witchmon sat on her broom in a playful manner. "Don't you know how hard that's going to be? You also have to protect Yoshi right? You don't want any harm coming to him."

Éclatmon glared at Witchmon. Apparently she was right.

"I've also heard from the boss that you were the weakest of the bunch. You are, aren't you?" Witchmon giggled as if the world granted her good fortune.

Yoshi gulped and Sasha emerged from Dynasmon's statue.

"Why are you here?" Yoshi hissed at her.

"So Éclatmon doesn't have to protect three different locations." Yoshi and Sasha stepped towards Wizardmon and Éclatmon. Éclatmon stood between Witchmon and them.

"It's true, I'm the weakest three years ago, and I still am today. Especially with Dimon at my side, my powers are halved. However, within my capabilities, I know that I can succeed with one hundred percent." Éclatmon brought out a revolver from his coat with black patterns on it. The main color itself was gold. "I obviously can't beat you while protecting three but who said that I would try to reconfigure you back into a Digiegg? I'm just buying time, that's all." He readied the revolver and directed it towards Witchmon.

"Lets see how successful you are." Witchmon blew a kiss towards Éclatmon and Yoshi. Éclatmon's eyes never changed, just staying the same. Sasha on the other hand looked extremely annoyed. She pushed Yoshi closer to her.

_"Lumière Orbs!"_

It seemed that to control the seven orbs, Éclatmon had to say that. Four of the orbs were angled towards Witchmon. Two of them shot rays of light while the other two tried to hit her. She dodged all of them. Then Éclatmon readied his revolver and shot Witchmon while she was avoiding all the orbs. The light bullet hit and Witchmon screeched in pain. The hit seemed to slow down her speed.

"You little- _Baluluna Gale!"_

The two orbs left besides Éclatmon elongated and formed a light barrier. The winds were blocked off and Witchmon looked infuriated. Éclatmon shot some more and they all made contact. Witchmon was now even slower, but still fast if she used her broom.

Witchmon leaped towards Éclatmon, trying to have him fight in close range. He just controlled more of his orbs to keep her far away. The distance grew again to Éclatmon's advantage.

"Urgh..." Wizardmon was coming to.

"Wizardmon, help Éclatmon." He nudged Wizardmon a bit while helping him up. Wizardmon gripped his arm and Sasha gripped the other. Yoshi had another one of those visions again.

_"Memories. They are powerful. It's like losing a part of your life in a sense if you were to lose them."_

_"Yes, it would." Yoshi couldn't see a Dynasmon. What he guessed was that he was seeing in Dnynasmon's eyes._

_Dynasmon was in a beautiful room filled with papers strewn everywhere as well as a bunch of astronomy related items. What's more was that there was a huge ornate window. A pristine telescope stood there. A girl was peering into it, and she was the one who had started the conversation here. Her hands were behind her back, and she had a whimsical smile. Magomon...Magomon was standing besides her. Then this was... Hitomi?_

_Hitomi had a red ribbon that tied up her short layers into a ponytail. Her long hair flowed down, and it reached to the bottom of her chest. She had a long, black cardigan on that reached past her knees. Hitomi then sat on the windowsill, peering out of it. She brought her knees close and rested her head on them. Her D-Links was being played with, and she gripped it as if it would leave her. Yoshi noticed that it was black and red. He saw an expansive land, and it appeared quite as if it was separated from the world. It was only covered in trees and other wildlife._

_"'The Passionate Warrior,' whether or not your master is right or wrong, whether they are evil, for the sake of your own justice you will follow King Drasil forever."_

_"Yes. I trust King Drasil's decisions. Hitomi, what are you suggesting? You want something. If not, then you wouldn't have called me here."_

_Magomon spoke up. "Here is her proposition. If everything goes wrong, erase everyone's memories of their time here, as well as any memories relating with her."_

_Dynasmon stepped back, astonished. "Wha- Hitomi, of all people, I would have expected you to be the most against this. Memories? They aren't a trifling matter. You sacrifice much losing them."_

_"Nonetheless, sacrifices have to made." Her smile slacked a bit, but raised itself once more. "If we fail, I would like no one to remember who I am, because I failed everyone. I love everyone too much to have them fall into despair. Besides, if there is something only I can do, I'll do it."_

_"Is it okay to shoulder everything by yourself?" Dynasmon approached, worried._

_"Yes. No one else must know this, okay? I'm trusting you! Especially Minoru and Kiyoshi. Do not let the two find out, ever!"_

_"I understand. This will be a secret between the two of us. As a physical promise..."_

_Dynasmon summoned or rather, created two books out of nowhere. It was Stories of Far-Off Lands._

_"As long as we keep our promise, both of us will have a copy of these books. One for me, the other for you. _The one who breaks the promise will have their book burn up. The other will know when their name appears on the last page. _I will promise not to tell anyone what transpired here today. You on the other hand, will promise the same."_

_"I will." Hitomi took one of the two books floating in Dynasmon's hands. "Guess those book making powers came in handy, didn't it? I once wrote a novel about a fellow who had a small garden. It didn't have much of a plot."_

_Dynasmon chuckled a bit, for the purpose of livening up the atmosphere. The three figures welcomed the rising sun._

"Yoshi, are you okay?" Wizardmon now faced him.

"I'm...I'm fine."

_What did I just witness? _Yoshi looked to the Dynasmon statue. _Hitomi and Dynasmon. Dynasmon broke the promise. Hitomi's name is on the last page. Then this is her book. _Yoshi gripped the book he had even tighter.

Wizardmon saw Yoshi and the book.

"Keep that book."

"Excuse me?"

"Keep it. It wasn't mine anyway. Your face was telling me you really wanted it. If you don't want it, you can give it to someone else."

Wizardmon went off to battle, replacing Éclatmon. Éclatmon went to join Dimon, pulling Lopmon out to rest.

_"Lumière Orbs!"_

Éclatmon manipulated the light orbs to Flawizarmon, having one stay behind.

_"Magic Ignition!"_

The blue energy fended off four, but two reached him. They collided into him and he was thrown to the side.

_"Spearing Chains!"_

Dimon summoned chains from the ground, made of shadows. All of them had pointed blades at the tip. They enveloped Flawizarmon and kept him in place. Some pierced him and he howled in pain.

"Lets end this." Éclatmon brought out his revolver.

"Same here." Dimon held up her scythe.

Dimon rushed forward and brought down her scythe. Éclatmon shot several light bullets at the pinned down Flawizarmon. He became a red Digiegg and it went to the direction of Primary Village. Yoshi was able to see 'death' now. It wasn't pretty to him. _Nonetheless, sacrifices have to be made._

"Gah!"

"Done now? Prepare to be sent back." Buryamon readied her claymore for the final blow.

_"Aquary Pressure!"_

Buryamon was pushed back by the sudden torrents of water. Witchmon grabbed Boogeymon's arm and on her broom, and flew away.

_"Explosive Curren-"_

"Don't!"

Wizardmon flew in between the escapees and Buryamon.

"They're getting away! Boogeymon must pay for insulting my master, Miss Sasha, and everyone else."

"I... I can't." Wizardmon shook his head.

"Devotion to a master or a friend, which is it?"

Éclatmon rested a hand on Buryamon's shoulder. Dimon did likewise.

"Let Wizardmon go for now. He'll have to decide another day. Buryamon, lets just go back and prepare for the next battle. I'm sure we'll see Boogeymon once more."

Dimon added in. "We will. Éclatmon's always right!"

Buryamon lowered her claymore, a bit displeased but content with their answer. The three reverted back into their respective forms.

"That was amazing you four!" Lopmon jumped up and down. "One day, I'll be as strong as you all. Just wait and see!"

"Yeah." Lueurmon positioned the pole on his shoulder. "Just keep trying. Don't take shortcuts. No one said hard work came with time."

"Yes." Lopmon replied.

"Lets go back now. I'll guide you back as well as joining you on your journey. How does that sound?" Wizardmon sounded as if he was determined to join them no matter what.

"Okay then, lets go." It was the crack of dawn. Dynasmon's statue took the full rays from this angle and appeared to be the one most majestic.

The villagers bade them farewell, repeatedly promising to have the courage to defend themselves.

* * *

_Day 9 - Digital World, KedakaiLeomon's HQ - Minoru Yamamoto_

Minoru was better now. Actually, Minoru felt better than he had been in a long time. He was awaiting Sasha and Yoshi, as well as the Digimon with them. At the same time, Kiyoshi, Isamu, and Seiko were coming from another direction, with their own crew. He sighed as he felt alone, with no partner or anyone he knew from three years ago. Then again, he had always been alone these days so he didn't feel all that bad. Minoru lied to keep himself going.

Adjusting his suspenders, Minoru examined the new clothes given to him here. The suspenders were purple to match with the clips he wore. They had given him a roll up shirt along with cargo pants. The red clips he wore earlier were tucked in the pocket of his pants as well as a red ribbon. Minoru felt embarrassed about the ribbon, but he couldn't part with it.

_I feel pretty stupid for lashing out at KedakaiLeomon and making myself seem vulnerable there. I mean, I was avoiding him all this time, and he probably knew it. The first thing that comes out of my mouth is a total rage because of... Hitomi. _Minoru rested his head against the ledge of the patio he was on. Digimon waved towards him and he did the same. He felt tied down by everything since he came back to the Digital World.

_Spíthamon isn't here. Where did he go, and who took him? I don't want to start suspecting anyone here. Since it went by KedakaiLeomon's notice, it's probably someone he's close to...which is technically everyone here. _Minoru sighed and closed his eyes. _Magomon was seen by Sasha and Yoshi too. I wish I wasn't unconscious. I have so many questions to ask him. What is he doing without Hitomi anyway, by himself? _Minoru opened his thin, red eyes and brought out his sketchbook. He had redrawn "The Sheltered Prince" story after dreaming about the time it had happened. Minoru's lip turned up slightly by the memory. Kiyoshi was adorable back then, now? He didn't know the answer to that. _Kiyoshi's partner, Germogliomon, wonder if she was able to come out okay.__  
_

_I'm just glad that Sasha and Yoshi are still the same. I was afraid they'd have changed. _Minoru heard someone enter the patio he was at and saw KedakaiLeomon.

"Er, hello."

"Minoru nodded for him to come closer. KedakaiLeomon did, albeit hesitantly. _If KedakaiLeomon wants to be a good leader, he better get his act together._

"Sorry for earlier, that was insensitive of me."

"Hmm? That? Just forget about it." Minoru leaned forward admiring the view. "I was being all temperamental and everything, it's not your fault."

"But-"

"Didn't I just say it was okay!" Minoru snapped. "Um, sorry about that, just not good at talking with people...er Digimon."

KedakaiLeomon laughed at the last remark. He patted Minoru on the back and Minoru felt somewhat warm inside. As if he was with Hitomi and Kiyoshi again. Minoru didn't know why he felt this, but he thought it wasn't all that bad. KedakaiLeomon was now kind of growing on him. Minoru felt slightly less lonely than he did before.

"KedakaiLeomon!" The Lillymon from earlier flew to them. "Both parties arrived at the same time! They cannot wait to meet each other. Minoru should go down too."

"Yes," KedakaiLemon pushed Minoru forwards towards the exit," he will shortly. While you have your reunion, I'll look into Spíthamon some more, all right? Just because I'm a new leader, don't write me off so soon! KedakaiLeomon puffed out his chest and flexed his muscles a bit, proudly displaying his scars. Minoru laughed a bit at how childish he was posing, like some sort of hero in those kid shows.

"Now go, and leave everything to me." Minoru left and the warm feeling in his chest still resided in him as he went off to meet the others, the suspenders now to his sides, flapping as he strolled to the meeting place.

* * *

_Day 9 - Digital World, KedakaiLeomon's HQ: Isamu Ito_

Almost ten days passed since Isamu was thrust into the Digital World. It felt like he'd been here for years. Well, maybe he had, considering the times three years ago. Isamu had tried to work the internet on his phone, to no avail. His handle name, Saii Muto, was where he blogged about his favorite anime. He couldn't get on no matter what he did. Seiko and Kiyoshi would probably look at him differently if they found out about it. Another thing, Isamu honestly didn't know how to feel about Kasaimon.

_He's a nice Digimon, but he has obvious bloodlust. Kasaimon also doesn't understand others except for going all out against the people who tried to harm me. To me, he's like... a little brother I have to regulate, make sure he doesn't go the wrong path. _Isamu sighed internally. _What's more, I've been a horrible brother to Natsuki these days. I didn't tell Seiko, what would she say? Or what would anyone else say? I can't. I can't tell anyone about me. I can't trust anyone._

"Hey, wha'cha doin?" A foreigner girl skipped towards him. She had brilliant blue eyes and golden hair. Her hair was short, but cut in a way to still give her some femininity. The girl wore a checkered gray flannel shirt with short sleeves. She also wore shorts, and attached to it was a pouch with her D-Links and something else inside. The blue T-bar sandals she wore were leather and had heels like shoes on the bottom so she could still run in them.

"Isamu, why are you spying on Seiko and those people?" Kiyoshi was besides her, trying to see what Isamu was seeing.

Isamu pulled them back and the three peeped their heads a bit past the wall they were hiding behind.

"Hey! It's Minoru and Yoshi! I was wonderin' where they were."

"Then you must be Sasha Alkaev, am I right?"

"Yeah!"

"Whisper!" Kiyoshi hissed, knowing that Isamu didn't want to be seen.

"Sorry sorry. Then you two must be Isamu Ito and Kiyoshi Suzuki. Nice to meet you two." Sasha raised both hands and both Kiyoshi and him shook one hand. "The blue hair is Seiko Sasaki, right? I didn't know blue hair was natural. You?"

"No." Kiyoshi replied back in a quick second.

"Me either," Isamu shook his head, "but if she didn't tell me or Kiyoshi earlier, I just decided to wait until she did."

"Um...Isamu why are you spying on them?" Kiyoshi whispered and raised up his falling jacket.

"Just be quiet and see. It seems serious and something the three of us shouldn't know, but the three of them are going to discuss."

"Wait a second, where's that Kasaimon of yours?" Sasha questioned.

"Where's Vetermon then?" Isamu asked in return.

"Aren't all the people who have Digimon missing them right now?" Kiyoshi looked around, expecting any Digimon to pop out.

"Eh, I left Vetermon behind. She can just find me later. I was trying to find Minoru and Yoshi first."

"So did I. Seiko went off as soon as we arrived and our Digimon stayed behind." Isamu didn't mention how Kasaimon and Eismon bumped into each other and another Digimon resulted in having food on them.

"I just looked around for anyone. I got lost on the way here." Kiyoshi muttered.

"Minoru Yamamoto, my name is Seiko Sasaki." She bowed and Minoru bowed slightly back. "You must be Yoshi Takahashi." Yoshi and her exchanged greetings as well.

"My sketchbook! Thanks!" Minoru reached out for it.

Seiko stepped out of reach. "I will return it to you after you tell me which each picture is. For example, this one," she pointed to a picture Isamu couldn't see, "is Vibrant Seaside. How is that possible? The people that only came here so far in the present were Isamu, Kiyoshi, and I. The sketchbook also has the date written below it. The date is three years ago."

Minoru remained transfixed to the spot. He began to pale.

"Also, if you kept this sketchbook for three years, then you must have knowledge of everything three years ago. Why else would you keep this?"

Yoshi know began to speak. He pushed up his glasses. "Minoru, being with you for this past week made me realize you know more than you let on. You're easy to read. You react to certain terms and Digimon. I want you to tell us what you know, so that we can help you. Don't keep everything in the dark by yourself."

Minoru shook his head. "I can't."

"Then in exchange, I'll give this to you." Yoshi brought out an embellished book, pleasing to the eye. Stories of Far-Off Lands. It was exquisite yes, but Isamu didn't know what was special about it.

"Here, let me read you the foreword.

_This book is dedicated to my parents, little brother, and everyone else close to me.  
I thank my friend, Minoru Yamamoto, for the illustrations."_

Minoru's eyes widened. His slim eyes suddenly had waves of emotions wash over them.

Yoshi continued on.

__"Written by Hitomi."__

Isamu as well as everybody's jaw dropped.

"Okay I will." Minoru finally relented.

Just as he was about to say something-

"Everyone, come quick!" A brown rabbit-like creature scurried towards Yoshi and the others. She rested on Yoshi's head. "There's been an SOS! Magomon needs help!"

The three rushed to the direction where she came from.

"Lets go too." Isamu emerged from the hiding spot.

"So many new developments, no time to rest." Kiyoshi huffed.

"That's what makes life excitin', no?" Sasha began to run and Isamu and Kiyoshi followed her.

* * *

_Omg! The six have now reunited! What will happen next! Finals are almost upon me so I will be writing tons now after school ends. So happy that I have written to this point in the story._

_May everyone enjoy Dimon and Lueurmon and I promise to not get Lueurmon's name wrong again! LOL three are clueless of Hitomi and the other three aren't. The mysteries are slowly unraveling. :)_

_Will Minoru tell them the events that happened? Tune in to find out._

_Reviews are appreciated to improve my writing. :D_

_May everyone also do fine on their exams if they have not taken them already._

_Big shout out to my sister LightDawnTwillight and Blonde-Eko for reviewing as well as Digi-fanCapp. :} And thank you to my followers that read my story and all the people who faved it as well._


	10. Ch 9: Partner Changes

_Syaykomon is now Syakomon!  
I got another Digimon's name wrong again!  
*Bangs head on table*  
I will edit this later_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Partner Changes**

_Day 10 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Hitomi Suzuki_**  
**

Four days since she was separated from Magomon. Hitomi felt a bit hungry since she had to start rationing her food now. At the same time, it was hard to see in the darkness where she was. Actually, there were little villages littered everywhere with Tapirmon, but those little buggers were hostile.

Hitomi also had tried to sleep, but it was hard. Nightmares of the past kept resurfacing due to the Tapirmon's influence over the area, spreading their dream mist around. She decided to rest behind these huge rocks, hiding her from any enemies like that Youkomon and his allies.

"Who ever invented the 'Knock-Knock jokes' should get a No-bell prize.

..."

_Ah, so lame. Too bad Kiyoshi and father were the only one who laughed at my jokes. _Hitomi brought her knees to her chest and let her head rest against them. _I wonder how Kiyoshi, Minoru, and everyone else has been doing. My parents especially. They don't know I'm alive all this time. What would they do if they knew? _She stood up and slapped her cheeks, leaving a red tinge on them. _Don't think about home, don't! It'll just distract you. Focus on what you're doing now. If everything goes well, you will go home._

"Uwah!" Hitomi almost dropped her glowing D-Links. Her fingers fumbled around a bit until she had a solid grasp on it.

"Whew, what's with this, glowing at this time." Hitomi, irritated, pressed a button on her D-Links and a holographic screen popped up.

There was a green dot on the screen. An arrow pointed towards the east.

"Kiyoshi's?"

Hitomi peered to where the arrow was directed towards.

More darkness.

"Great, lets get this over with."

Hitomi stretched her arms a bit and brushed away her bangs which were getting too long and sauntered off into the ominous haze.

* * *

_Day 10 - Digital World, Near Cliffs of Tapirmon: Kiyoshi Suzuki_

Kiyoshi was balancing on the railroad tracks leading to the Cliffs of Tapirmon. Isamu and Seiko were on either side of him, ready to catch him if he fell. Kasaimon wasn't really helping on Isamu's side, jumping up and down the tracks, causing them to shake. Eismon just sighed and tried to chase Kasaimon away from them.

Sasha and Yoshi were a little behind, talking amongst themselves while Dimon was tugging on Yoshi's sweater, trying to get his attention. Lueurmon was trying to distract Dimon by swinging his lantern in front of her. Vetermon was nodding to everything Sasha was saying and so on.

Minoru was by his lonesome self. He appeared lonely, but then again, Minoru was the one who asked them to leave him alone. He had wanted to organize his thoughts. The older boy was trailing in the back, not too close, but not too far. Kiyoshi had noticed that Minoru was looking at his way every now and then, but it was probably because he was concerned about Kiyoshi's young age. Everyone else was overprotective of him too.

Kiyoshi felt kind of bad for Minoru, being the only one by himself. He felt some connection with Minoru in the fact that both of them hadn't obtained their Digimon partners yet.

From what he gathered, this was the basic information he gained from the past week and a few days:  
Isamu was this awkward but nice guy. Kind of weird at times, but dependable when needed.  
Seiko was motherly in the sense that she always looked out for him, and she had weird blue hair and fish bands. Kiyoshi wanted to call her 'fish girl' himself, but he didn't know if she liked it or not. Her face made it hard to tell.  
Sasha was loud, and had tons of energy Kiyoshi didn't have. She had a funny way of talking too, with her in' instead of ing. Sasha had said it was from the greatest show of all time which he found out was a kids show. Kiyoshi didn't watch those anymore so he kind of tuned her out.  
Yoshi had amber glasses and looked as intelligent as Seiko. He was also really clumsy. Sasha caught him a lot of times, which Kiyoshi repeatedly witnessed.  
Minoru was mysterious, so Kiyoshi didn't know what to think of him. With more info, Kiyoshi decided to formulate his opinion later.

The Digimon partners were Kasaimon, Eismon, Vetermon, Lueurmon, and Dimon. Kasaimon was Isamu's and was fun to play with. Kasaimon was a little too naive and innocent to be around, but Kiyoshi found him okay. When Kasaimon was Honomon, that was a completely different story. Kiyoshi noticed his bloodlust, and Isamu did as well. Kiyoshi hoped that Isamu knew how to deal with Kasaimon. Dimon was fun, and she was pretty cool to be around. She had a short attention span though, so Dimon was distracted easily and forgot what they were doing together. He guessed that Lueurmon, Eismon, and Vetermon were too old for games and everything since they acted like adults or teenagers. Like Isamu and the others.

Oh, and he almost forgot, there was Lopmon, Syakomon, Terriermon, and Wizardmon. Digimon that were their friends. Currently, Lopmon was residing on Yoshi's head, and Terriermon was on Sasha's. They were having their own conversation to themselves. Wizardmon was talking to Lueurmon at this point, and Lueurmon had successfully gotten Dimon off of Yoshi. While the two discussed, Dimon was behind them, jumping up and down to grasp the lantern on Lueurmon's pole.

Syakomon was right behind Kiyoshi. Apparently, Syakomon grew a liking for him since the time they left Vibrant Seaside. Syakomon was always following him everywhere. Kiyoshi was a bit disgruntled by this fact since he liked being alone.

A few days ago, Isamu and Seiko had finally asked Kiyoshi about his family and if he missed them. He said he did, but he lied. _Yeah, I feel terrible for tricking them like that, but what happens if I don't miss my family? It's not like I'm close with my mom anyway. I mean, she doesn't go out of her way to check up on me or spend time with me. She's always at her job, not even coming home early. _Kiyoshi jumped off the tracks and saw the view before him. There were cliffs becoming visible from far away.

"Night's comin'." Sasha pointed out the setting sun.

"Then we should camp out for the night. We won't be able to make it today." Seiko began to unload the supplies, and Yoshi assisted her with it.

"I'll go get firewood with Kasaimon." Isamu began to go towards the forest area with Kasaimon running ahead.

"I'll help too!" Sasha bounded after them and Vetermon was sprinting to keep up, weighed down by her heavy armor.

"Kiyoshi, please help set up the rest of the site along with Minoru." Seiko approached Kiyoshi with a few sleeping bags. "Yoshi and I will cook dinner with the rest of the group, alright?"

"Sure." Kiyoshi took one of the sleeping bags and began uncurling it. Minoru stood beside him and followed suite. The both of them were alone now.

An awkward silence ensued.

"So," Kiyoshi decided to start off," I saw some of your drawings from the other Digimon. They were pretty good."

Minoru just nodded and continued.

"Can I ask how old you are?" Kiyoshi finished the last sleeping bag.

"Fourteen."

"Same as Isamu and Seiko."

"Yup."

The two sat down, watching the others cook. Apparently, there was chaos. Someone had put in too much salt and pepper, and Lueurmon began dumping out all their hard work. Kiyoshi thought that was pretty rude until he saw the contents. It was literally white and gray sludge with the amount that was put inside. He shuddered. _Good thing I didn't have to eat that._

"Why didn't you help cook Minoru?"

"I'm a terrible cook. I just eat instant the whole time."

"Me too." Kiyoshi sighed. "It's been three years and my mom still doesn't know how to cook. Your parents too?"

"I live alone."

"Oh."

Silence again. Kiyoshi counted five minutes. _Geez, it's hard to talk to him. I'm trying to be nice here, but I keep bringing up personal stuff without meaning to.__  
_

"Do you know who your Digimon partner was?"

"Spíthamon."

"Then you should know mine too right? Since you remember."

Minoru stiffened a bit. "Yeah."

_Stupid. Don't talk about the past! You know he's sensitive. _Kiyoshi wanted to bang his head on something.

"Germogliomon."

"Huh?" Kiyoshi snapped himself out of his pessimism.

"Germogliomon's your partner."

"Uh...thanks."

"Your welcome."

The first thing Minoru talked about from the past. Ever since the SOS, everyone just steered clear as he shut himself in his room. Everyone could hear him mumbling stuff. The Digimon just told them to understand and that he would tell them when he was ready. Kiyoshi asked why not they tell them, but apparently they were sworn under secrecy by Magomon.

_Figures._

"Oh, uh, Kiyoshi..." Minoru began to ask something. He was fingering the clips in his hair.

"Yeah?" Kiyoshi knew this was important by the tone of his voice. He leaned closer.

"We're back!" Sasha pounced on Minoru who was surprised by the sudden ambush. "Quick, wasn't it?"

_Darn it Sasha! Right when he was about to say something! _Kiyoshi pouted, and Isamu arrived shortly as well, panting for air. _Oh yeah, Isamu sucks at running. Even more than me._ Isamu was handed water by a worried Seiko. Kiyoshi then overheard Seiko discussing with Yoshi a training regime for Isamu. The two mentioned some pretty complicated terms of the body that Kiyoshi didn't understand at all and went back to cooking. Isamu gulped.

"Aw, Kiyoshi, why the pout?" Sasha grabbed his cheeks and turned them in a way so he was smiling. She grinned and laughed. His face was probably funny to her. "You can't just waste your life just frownin' all the time, just like Minoru does here."

"I do not." Minoru's permanent frown deepened.

"Yes you do." Isamu nodded at Sasha's remark.

Minoru's frown stayed the same as he looked to the side. A blush was beginning to form from embarrassment.

Kiyoshi laughed.

Everyone was surprised.

"Why're you laughing?" Kasaimon was confused.

"Sorry, it's just the first time I saw Minoru like that, you know, besides being emo. For some reason I found it funny."

Minoru's made a humph sound. Probably at the emo part.

"Kiyoshi must have a weird sense of humor." Vetermon shrugged her shoulders. She was beginning to polish that sword of hers. Vetermon treated it like it was her baby. Kiyoshi asked to hold it, and she went off into a long lecture about how it was precious to her and something about how Sasha said it was dirty so she had to keep it clean twenty four-seven. Kiyoshi just pretended to listen and nodded whenever she said 'You got that?' or 'Right?' Vetermon was really devoted to Sasha, saying how she was a servant and Sasha was her master. Kiyoshi knew that her knight getup wasn't just for show.

"Kiyoshi does have a bad sense of humor. Just like Hitomi." Minoru smiled for the first time. "Kiyoshi always laughed at her jokes, no matter how bad they were."

"Really? Wonder why." Kiyoshi was clueless. _I don't think my humor's that bad._

"Besides that, Minoru's smiling! I was trying to get him to all this time. Kiyoshi did it so easily." Sasha squeezed her eyes shut and flailed her arms a bit.

"Okay, dinner's ready!" Lopmon's voice could be heard.

Dinner was delicious. It was better than anything Kiyoshi had eaten in a while. Besides eating strange fruit, he hadn't had a real meal until today. At KedakaiLeomon's HQ, Kasaimon, Dimon, and him had snacked on sweets along with Sasha. _Yeah, it wasn't bright, but the temptation was too hard to resist. Especiallly since Sasha had introduced him to things I've never had the pleasure to eat. _Seiko and Yoshi had had a huge talk with them afterwards that lasted for who knows how long. Kiyoshi was never going to do it again, but he thought that it was worth it._  
_

After some laughter and talk, they all turned in for the night. Syakomon curled up close to him. The shell was uncomfortable, but Kiyoshi beared with it. He couldn't really go to sleep well.

Then Kiyoshi heard Minoru and some of the Digimon talking. He snapped his eyes shut and listened.

* * *

_Day 10 - Digital World, Near Cliffs of Tapirmon: Minoru Yamamoto_

"Okay, everyone's asleep." Lopmon snuggled close in Minoru's lap.

"Then lets begin." Lueurmon unhooked his lantern and placed it in the middle. It shined a little brighter than normal.

"Hey, is it alright to let Kasaimon and Dimon sleep? They're a part of you, are they not?" Wizardmon looked to Kasaimon and Dimon, conked out next to their respective partners.

"No, it's better not to." Eismon half opened his eyes and tilted his head. He also pulled his hood up. "They wouldn't know what we were going to talk about anyway."

Minoru inspected Wizardmon up and down. "You would know Wizardmon, or should I say Dynasmon."

Terriermon and Lopmon's eyes bulged. "Dynas-Dynasmon?" They stuttered at the same time.

"Ya mean the Royal Knights Dynasmon? Not pulling any strings there Clips?" Terriermon kept staring at Wizardmon.

_Is that what Terriermon calls me now? _Minoru pointed to his forehead. "The X scar gave everything away."

"That's why I knew it was him. Lueurmon too." Vetermon was now shining her metal gauntlets which had gotten filthy from gathering wood.

"Are you really?" Lopmon had a gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, I am Dynasmon." Wizardmon fixed his tilted hat.

Eismon motioned to Dimon. "Then you would know that she didn't even exist until a few days ago."

Everyone looked to Dimon whose foot was in Yoshi's face. Yoshi looked uncomfortable.

"So exactly what happened?" Minoru rested his head on Lopmon.

Lueurmon stared into his lantern. "A Boogeymon came and used _Death Crush_. My Digiegg took the impact and it apparently cracked right down the middle. For some reason, when I awakened, it was as if Dimon was always with me, like I was never alone." Lueurmon began to play with a curl in his white hair. "I had to wait a while for my memories to sort out."

"A Boogeymon? Seiko told me that they had also encountered one a while ago. Tell me, did it have one eye missing or was it scarred?" Eismon wasn't smiling.

"He did." Vetermon put her gauntlets back on, hiding her goat mark. " The Boogeymon was working with the Witchmon and Flawizarmon too. They were all connected by working for the same person. How they found our location, we don't know. It's someone who knows who Miss Sasha and the others are."

"Yeah." Minoru readjusted his clips. He was wearing the red ones that matched his eyes. "Spíthamon's also missing around the same time Yoshi and Sasha got the notice to go to Witchelny Crossing. It's someone who obviously knows what we're doing."

"Minoru, your egg was purple, am I right?" Eismon tilted his head. "Actually, Syakomon and his buddy had a purple Digiegg which flew away along with a Renamon."

Minoru did a double take on those last words. "What! Does that mean it was missing even before then?"

Eismon nodded. "Syakomon told me he had gotten it a day before we came. The Digimon he received it from covered himself well so he did not get a clear view."

"Why did Syakomon obey the stranger?" Terriermon piped up.

"I've talked to him." Lopmon cuddled in closer to Minoru. "He said that his village was threatened by the Digimon. To protect, he betrayed."

Vetermon sighed and shook her head. "The Digimon Tsumi are doing anything these days. Even so, I don't care about who did what. What I want to know is who their boss is, and if not their boss, the accomplice."

"Even so, isn't that pretty sad?" Lopmon became a bit depressed. " If that was the only way to keep your loved ones safe, would you do it?"

"I think I would," Eismon furrowed his brow, "or maybe not. It's hard. If there really was no option left, I would."

"No." Vetermon shook her head. "If I did so, Miss Sasha would get disappointed in me. To me, that's worse than the fate of death."

Wizardmon looked to the side. "I follow King Drasil to the death as well."

Terriermon hesitantly made his choice. "I think I agree with Eismon. To keep them safe is what I would prioritize."

Minoru looked at the fifty- fifty split. _What would I do?_

"Let's leave that there." Lueurmon broke everyone's thoughts. "Right now, let's not worry about that. We'll decide what to do another time, okay? What about Magomon? What do you think happened to him since we all split up? Only Vetermon and Kasaimon saw him."

Minoru's eyes hardened. _Don't think about Hitomi. Don't think about Hitomi._

Lueurmon noticed Minoru. "Sorry about that. If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. We'll wait."

"No," Minoru tried to smile, "it's better to get all our facts straight now than never."

"Okay," Lueurmon eyed him warily. "Did Magomon tell everyone to keep three years ago confidential to everyone who forgot, right? I want to confirm this."

"Yes." Vetermon and Eismon spoke in unison.

Minoru squeezed Lopmon a bit. "So no one knows of Kasaimon, right?"

"So far, yes." Eismon nodded. "Isamu doesn't know that Kasaimon wasn't his Digimon three years ago."

"I see," Lueurmon glanced at Kasaimon, next to, actually, sleeping on Isamu. Isamu looked equally as uncomfortable as Yoshi in his sleep. " Same thing with Spíthamon. He wasn't Minoru's Digimon partner either."

Minoru closed his eyes," Spíthamon replaced Gnistmon and Kasaimon replaced Fuegomon. I know that Spíthamon's my partner now. Isamu doesn't know of his own partner change though. Kasaimon hasn't told him either."

"That's why Kasaimon isn't humanoid like the rest of us." Vetermon took out her sword and began sharpening it. "Spíthamon too."

"Germogliomon is humanoid." Wizardmon began polishing his staff after seeing Vetermon clean everything earlier. "Even though she was defeated in battle, only hers reformed out of the three. From what I heard, her Digiegg was missing from Primary Village when Magomon went to look for it, yes? The Elecmon there told him that Fuegomon and Gnistmon's Digieggs never formed either too."

Terriermon huffed. "So we just need to find Germogliomon and Spíthamon? Wherever they are. Let's save Magomon first and force him, er... I mean convince him to join us."

"That's sounds good." Lueurmon looked around to everyone. "Everyone agree? It's the only thing we can do anyway. If Magomon refuses, let's just force him. We need him, and he needs us."

Eismon nodded his head. "If we're going to stand a chance against the Digimon Tsumi, we need him. If he plans to stay aloof like this, it'll just bring him into more danger. It's better to be in a group than alone."

"Even if Miss Hitomi is gone from both worlds, we can still fight for the future. Not all is lost." Vetermon put her sword down and sheathed it back. "Let's just get done what we have to get done."

"Let's do this!" Lopmon squirmed excitedly in Minoru's lap.

"You got that right Lopmon!" Terriermon was pumped up.

"We _will _save the world this time, successfully." Wizardmon stared at his staff with a determined look on his face.

Minoru smiled. He felt relieved and new found hope was welling deep in his chest. "Let's discuss some more tomorrow."

Minoru remembered that Kiyoshi didn't remember Hitomi. He frowned internally at that remark. _Wouldn't he know due to his family pictures? Hitomi's his sister. I'll protect Kiyoshi for you Hitomi, count on it._

_Don't give up like last time._

* * *

_Day 11 - Digital World,Cliffs of Tapirmon: Kiyoshi Suzuki_

Kiyoshi didn't know that there were train Digimon, Locomon, going around. Then again, there _were_ railroad tracks for a reason. He was staring out a window. The atmosphere was sinister with a thick blanket of fog surrounding the Cliffs of Tapirmon.

_Last night, I learned so much things that were kept hidden. Even though I know this, the only few things that were useful to me and my memories was Germogliomon. Well, glad Eismon pulled that hood up, or I would've been found out. Seriously though, Kasaimon and Spíthamon, wow. By the way Kasaimon acts, I never would have thought. _Kiyoshi pulled up his drooping jacket before Seiko could. _I remember someone doing the same thing Seiko does. Not my mom though. She would never. My dad? I don't really remember him. _He inspected his jacket a bit. _Who gave this to me in the first place? I don't have any family pictures either. _Kiyoshi's eyes drooped a bit at the sad notion.

_I know we have them somewhere. I don't even know how my dad looks like. At least Natsuki and I have a picture from school together. Also, my school pictures help show me when I was younger. By the way, how is Natsuki? I should be going to school by this time. She's probably freaking_ out. Despite being one year older than him, Natsuki was his best friend._ Wait, Natsuki Ito? Maybe the same as Isamu Ito? Are they related? _Kiyoshi internally shook his head. _Nah, Ito's a common surname in Sapporo. It's probably a coincidence. Besides, Natsuki never told me if she had any siblings._

Kiyoshi sat down next to Syakomon, who was glad to be by Kiyoshi. Minoru, who was also besides Kiyoshi, who flinched.

_Why does he always do that?_

"So, is the Locomon really going to take us there safely?" Lopmon was timidly swaying side to side.

"Yes, Lopmon." Terriermon reassured her. "The Locomon's going to take us there safely."

Lopmon was the older Digimon of the two, but she was really cowardly compared to Terriermon. Kiyoshi did hear that she was a good support in a fight though, despite being a rookie.

"Don't be jinxing us!" Dimon giggled. "Then again, that would be pretty exciting."

Kasaimon's gray eyes shined with innocence. "If that happens, of course we'll protect everyone!" He jumped up and down with enthusiasm.

Isamu rolled his eyes. "I don't want anything happening, period."

"I agree strongly." Seiko was curling one of her ponytails, deep in thought.

"Oi! What's that over there?" Sasha was pointing to something out the window. "It's somethin' blockin' the railway."

"It's pretty far away." Yoshi pushed his falling glasses up and peered out the window. "I can't get a... woah!"

Yoshi ducked his head back in and tripped over a shoelace. Sasha caught him for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"Thanks Sasha."

"You're welcome. Just glad to help anytime dude."

"Besides that, what was outside?" Minoru was alert.

"It's a Digimon. I can hear it's beating heart." Eismon cupped his ears. There's actually more than one."

"A flaming dragon whizzed past me, trying to burn me up." Yoshi explained.

"Then one might be a Youkomon." Wizardmon was trying to analyze the situation. "It's a champion Digimon. One of it's moves is _Jaenryu._"

There was suddenly several thuds and the Locomon shook.

"Ouch!" The Locomon started to veer left and right, threatening to go off balance.

_"Lantern Ray!"_

_"Schnee Wind!"_

_"Blazing Ice!"_

_"Bunny Blast!"_

_"Magical Game!"_

_"Black Pearl Shot!"_

Lueurmon, Eismon, Lopmon, Terriermon, Wizardmon, and Syakomon all aimed their respective long range attacks at the shadowy figures.

They heard cries of pain, so at least some of them connected. Kiyoshi was pretty scared by all this. This was the first time he and so much people around him had been in danger. He didn't really know how to react.

_*Smash*_

_Uwah! A side of Locomon got dented._

"Losing balance! Everyone, brace yourselves!"

_Wait, what!?_

The Locomon went off balance and began to plummet downwards towards the abyss.

All Kiyoshi did was scream.

* * *

_Wow, so that explains Kasaimon's lizard appearance compared to all the humanoid partners. Also, another Hitomi POV, yay!_

_Well by this time everyone should know that Hitomi and Kiyoshi are brother and sister. But why doesn't Kiyoshi know that? Well, that will be revealed._

_And Kiyoshi finally had his own POV in like what, 8 chapters? *sweatdrop*  
Tune in to find out what happens next!  
__Can't thank my sister enough for correcting my mistakes! :D_


	11. Ch 10: The Digimon Tsumi

_Sorry for the long update. Had SAT prep and tutors. I only have weekends to work on this. :( I'm just so glad I finally updated. Enjoy chapter 10!_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Digimon Tsumi**

_? - Sasha Alkaev_

Sasha woke up in an unknown area. No one was around, not even Vetermon. "Hello? Anyone here?" She was in a white room, reminiscent of where she had met Isamu years ago. Looking around, there was no furniture or anything. Just her, the walls, and the floor. Sasha tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried several other ways and kicked the door in frustration.

Time passed, and Sasha didn't know how long it had been. _More than an hour for sure._ By this time, she was sitting on the floor, tapping her leg in an irritated manner. Sasha took out her D-Links... but it wasn't there.

"What the- where'd I put it?" Sasha body checked herself.

The D-Links was nowhere in sight.

"Huh?"

Sasha tugged at her ponytail, trying to think of the last place she'd seen it. _A ponytail?_

A mirror suddenly puffed into existence, and Sasha got a good look at herself.

_I'm... eleven or ten?_ Sasha saw the high strung ponytail and the long, long hair she used to have. All of her features were younger, and she was wearing the ruffly, feminine tank top her mother forced her to wear when she was little. The shorts she wore were denim, and the pouch to her side was only carrying her plastic whistle... that she was sure that she had lost long ago.

"Help, help, Sasha!" A voice could be heard that reverberated throughout the whole room.

"Who's there?"

"Sasha, help!" Another voice sounded, and it was Yoshi's.

"Where are you?" Sasha was furiously trying to open the door. "Yoshi, I can't save you if you don't tell me where you are!"

"Save me! Sasha, hurry!" Now it was Seiko's.

"Just wait a minute, I'll get there as soon as this door gets out of the way!" Sasha kicked the door repeatedly, but no budge.

Now Kiyoshi spoke. "Sasha, they're almost here!"

The desperate sounds got louder and louder as Sasha struggled with the door. At this point, she began kicking and punching the walls too.

"Sasha!" Minoru's voice sounded nothing like Sasha ever heard before.

Everyone's scream's except Isamu's began to fill the room.

"Ah, no, it's not too late." Sasha weakly hit the door and slumped to the ground. "Wait, I'll save everyone. Just, hold out for a minute or two."

"Too late."

Sasha heard Isamu behind her, and she swerved to face him. He too, was now as young as her. Those goggles of his hung around his neck, and he was wearing a red shirt. Isamu's jacket was gray, and his jeans were black. His brown hair was styled to be neater than it was now. The eyes he had were narrow, with an arrogant air to them. The complete opposite of his usual good cheer.

Isamu smirked and recited the lines in Sasha's past vision.

_"I want to be the hero always on time. That way, everyone wouldn't get hurt in the first place. What happens if you or we're late? Then what would happen to everyone?"_

"..." Sasha brought down her head in shame.

"See, because of you, everyone perished."

"What are you talkin' about?"

Isamu smiled, but in an unfriendly manner. " Oh my, you don't even remember? How foolish can you be?" He brought a hand to his mouth and pretended to act surprised.

"Well, how am I supposed to know. Isn't this a dream?"

"A dream can mean many things. For example, when you are being chased in a dream, it could mean you're running away from something in reality. Or, you might not be paying attention to something that's in your sight." Isamu summoned a chair out of nowhere and sat on it. He leaned back into it and called forth another in front of him. "Care to take a seat?"

Sasha sat down. The two created a tense atmosphere.

Isamu had one leg up and one leg down. He was resting his head on his knee. "As I was saying, being chased could also mean that you feel threatened."

"Okay, but it's not like I'm bein' chased or anythin'. Besides, why am I dreamin' about you in the first place? Young and annoyin'.

"You're young too Princess," Isamu pointed out, "it's not my fault we're both like this. It's your dream after all."

_Is that my nickname or something? _"Then how do I get out of here? It's my dream so can't I control what's goin' on?"

Isamu sighed and looked to the side. "Just because it's your dream doesn't mean you're in control of it all the time. There's some things beyond control Princess. Everyone has limits in dreams and reality."

"No. It's possible to achieve anythin' through hard work or by other means." Sasha was becoming annoyed by this version of Isamu.

"Well you obviously don't believe your own words if I'm telling you this." Isamu's smirk grew a little wider; his eyes seemed to pierce through Sasha's soul.

Sasha stood up, angered. "What? Of course I do!" Her little fists balled up, and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Isamu sighed, shrugged, and shook his head. The smirk on his face never leaving. "That's what they all say, refusing to admit it to the end. All such stubborn fools. Deep in your hearts you can't admit it until the consequences are laid out."

"Why you..." Sasha punched Isamu, and he went sprawling across the floor.

"Ah ah ah," Isamu stood up and waggled his finger, "resorting to violence, and on your own friends. Wonder what this says about you." He brought a hand to the cheek that was stinging.

Sasha just stared at what she just did in horror. _I would never punch Isamu, what am I doing? _The hand she had used was hurting like hell. _Wait, is this Isamu? He would never do this, right? I mean, this is a dream, I'm ten years old again. No way is any of this real. _The reflection of the mirror still displayed her ten year old self. Sasha felt her ponytail as proof. _Yes, this is a dream, I just have to wake myself up. _She pinched herself. Nothing happened. Sasha squeezed her eyes shut and pinched herself dozens of times. When Sasha opened her eyes, Isamu was right up her face.

"Aahh!" Sasha stumbled back and fell. Isamu peered down at her.

Isamu's eyes narrowed down even more than they already were, and his smirk turned into a frightening glare. "I will tell you this once more. There will always be events that you'll never be able to control. Instead of dealing everything by yourself, get help. Don't ever forget your limitations." Isamu held his hand out and Sasha took it, albeit hesitantly.

"I won't." Sasha looked Isamu deep in his narrow eyes.

Isamu smiled genuinely for the first time. From his jacket pocket, he took out her D-Links and placed it in her hands.

"Clockmon told you to follow your heart right?"

Sasha nodded.

"Good. Just remember the second part. Listen to others, alright? Emotions are a strong force Sasha Alkaev. Keep them in check." Isamu bent down and kissed her hand. "Good luck Princess, and keep believing in your heroes."

Sasha stared at her hand and rubbed it off. Isamu laughed at her reaction. The door clicked behind them.

"Ride's waiting."

* * *

_? - Kiyoshi Suzuki_

"Mom, when are we visiting dad again?" Kiyoshi was seven, the green, over-sized jacket he wore was much longer on him back then.

"Hn."

These days his mom didn't really reply back to him anymore. For the past month, she hadn't been very responsive to him. She was looking elsewhere, staring off into the sky.

The two were holding hands and were walking back home from the hospital. Back at the hospital, his dad's pallid face heavily contrasted his ebony hair. His dad's smile was weak, and his eyes had dark circles underneath him.

"Is Dad really really sick? Is there a way to make him better? He's not going to go away, right Mom? Right?" Kiyoshi began to swing his mom's arm, imitating the families he saw passing by.

"Hn..." Kiyoshi's mom knelt down and faced him. She put her hands in his."I don't know Kiyoshi, I don't know."

Kiyoshi's eyes began to water. "There's always, a cure or something, right?"

Kiyoshi's mom closed her eyes and shook her head, her messy brown hair becoming strewn around her face. She wiped the tears trailing down his face. "I'm looking for it Kiyoshi, really I am. Once I find it, daddy will get_ all_ better, alright?"

"What is it?" Kiyoshi was curious. "Since mom's smart, you'll find it fast, right?"

"I will." Kiyoshi's mom was serious. "With the best of my abilities."

"Pinky promise?" Kiyoshi brought out his hand.

Kiyoshi's mom chuckled, a little grin appearing on her permanent stoic face. "I promise. Come on, there's a lot of work I have to do."

Kiyoshi and his mom walked to take the subway back to Otaru.

"Ow!" Kiyoshi bumped into something and his mom let go of his hand. She kept walking while he tried to catch up.

"Eh?" Kiyoshi pounded on some invisible barrier separating his mom and him. "Mom! Come back!"

A crowd swallowed her up.

Kiyoshi kept calling out. "Mom! Where are you going? Mom!"

The scene changed and Kiyoshi was ten. He was back there again, that morning when they had entered the Digital World. Kiyoshi was seeing the smiling kids and their families wandering around Sapporo Factory. Couples were holding hands in a romantic manner while the families were happily swinging their arms together.

_Ever since that day, I was always envious of what I never had, or in other terms, lost. The three years that passed proved it. A loving family, so many friends than you could never imagine. A brother or sister. Just living life with no worries._

_Every time__ I saw someone happy, I couldn't help but wish them bad luck. I felt as if it wasn't fair that I was the one always getting the shaft.  
__I know that I shouldn't think this way, but I want to have what everyone else has. Then I could fit in and be a "normal" person._

Kiyoshi stood up and walked around Sapporo Factory. People of twos or more constantly passed, having a good time. He grimaced a bit at every passerby. _Why am I the only one alone? _Kiyoshi then noticed how everyone besides him had a companion.

Something compelled Kiyoshi to stop. He didn't know why, for some reason he couldn't move anymore. The whole time he saw people walk past him, laughing, talking, and more.

"Natsuki!" Kiyoshi turned from his spot and saw Natsuki meeting up a group of friends. He could easily identify her by her exquisite ribbon that reminded him of a butterfly. Those droopy eyes of hers emanated a kind, yet mysterious feeling. "Natsuki, over here!"

Natsuki looked back. Her eyes suddenly looked empty and lifeless as she stared at Kiyoshi. It reminded him of dead fish. He gulped.

"Sorry, I thought I heard something." Natsuki turned to face her friends. "It was nothing."

"Okay, Natsuki," a kid chuckled, "let's go."

Kiyoshi was in shock on what just occurred. He tried to reach out towards Natsuki, but she was getting farther and farther away.

_Take me with you. I don't want to be alone!_

"Wait! Don't go! Who else will I have left?" Kiyoshi shut his eyes and sat down. He curled up and heard the people pass by, all laughing at his plight.

Someone began singing. It sounded very familiar to Kiyoshi, even though he never heard the melody sung by anyone else besides his mother. However, his mother hummed in a melancholy voice. This one was soothing, and had a serene feel to it. He stood up and followed the direction of the song.

* * *

_? - Seiko Sasaki_

"Setsuko, today was unsuccessful as well." Seiko's father put his hands to his head.

"It's alright Seiji." Seiko's mother, Setsuko, placed her arms around Seiko's father, Seiji. "If you fail, try try again. Isn't that what we always tell Seiko?"

"I'm beginning to give up." Seiji sighed. "Should we try to get everyone together again?"

"We can't!" Setsuko grabbed her husband's cheeks and stared intently into his eyes. "For now, it'll just be the two of us. Our daughter's happy and well. Think about Kiku and Hisato, losing Hitomi. I wouldn't know what I would do if we lost Seiko."

Seiji took Setsuko's hands in his. "What did happen to those two anyway? They moved ,and we have no means of getting in touch with them."

Setusko shook her head. "I don't know. I was quite close with Hisato. I lost contact around a month ago. He hasn't replied to any texts and emails I've sent him."

"I see." Seiji tapped his finger on the glass table. His coffee was getting cold. "By the way, what will we do with Seiko's hair? It's unnatural."

"I already bought her a wig the color of the hair she had previously." Setsuko laid down on the couch. Seiji propped her head on his lap. She closer her eyes. "She'll be starting school tomorrow. No one needs to know about her blue hair. Our eyes stand out enough in the first place." Setsuko opened her eyes, and the blue-gray color reflected against Seiji's glasses.

"Seiko's a good kid. She'll understand."

"I know. We raised her."

"Still, signing her up for all those academics and extracurricular activities. You sure she can handle all this?" Seiji whistled at the thought.

"Of course she can. I wouldn't set her up for failure." Setsuko raised herself up partway and kissed Seiji on the lips. "That will be the end of our discussion."

Seiji was blushing.

"What, didn't expect it?" Setsuko teased.

"Well... tell me these things earlier!" Seiji was beet red.

"Okay. I'm going to kiss you again." Setsuko kissed him on the cheek this time.

The two laughed. However, they didn't notice the blue haired girl peering through the crack in the door. As soon as their laughter started, the girl took the initiative to walk up the stairs. The fish patterned nightgown flowed behind her, the ends looking like rippling water.

Seiko's was still processing what she had just heard. _Should I be angry that my parents are keeping secrets from me? I know that they believe it is for my own benefit. _She opened the decorated door of her room. A cool blue interior met her. A wall of painted marine life met her across the room.

Seiko sat down and turned on a lamp in her room. It created a soft glow as she began writing in her diary.

_Lately, my parents have been lying to me a lot. Whenever I ask questions regarding what happened around two months ago, I never get an answer. They always change the topic. What is the big secret? Why do I have my blue hair? In the picture of six months ago, I have ordinary brown hair, the color of my father's.  
_

_Back to the lying which is more important. What should I do? What should anyone do if they found out their dear loved ones lie? It is not a minute problem either. The secret is on a much grander scale than I probably believe it is. With the mention of Hitomi, I should try to investigate all I can on her. However, that is tricky. I do not even know her last name. Kiku and Hisato are her parents first names. That is my only lead.  
_

_All I know is that Hitomi is gone of this earth, and her parents are devastated. Did I know her? Maybe that would explain the things I do not remember a little before these two months. I have noticed that there are gaps in my memory when I try to recall certain time periods. If I keep this diary, I can record anything important, before I forget again. I will update periodically on anything I can remember, as well as anything on Hitomi. Hopefully, info is easy to find._

Seiko closed the diary and placed the pen on top of it. She opened a music box, that played a melody. It reminded Seiko of the sea. Laying down on her bed, the soft music lulled her to sleep._  
_

**XXXXX**

"Seiko! The wig better be on your head when I see you!"

"Yes mother."

Seiko adjusted the sienna wig with the help of one of her maids. _One day, I will be able to do it myself. I don't like to depend on others. Especially for something trivial like this. _The sienna hair covered her blue locks.

"How do I look?" Seiko twirled around a bit, letting her new hair fly.

"Quite pretty Lady Seiko. The boys will be flocking towards you."

"Mrs. Akane, please do not call me Lady Seiko. Just call me Seiko. I am younger than you. You are as old as my father and mother. Also, I do not like crowds in the first place. It is my first day, and I do not want to attract attention." Seiko tied one of the two fish bands on the left side of her hair. It seemed as if the fish was swimming in the wig.

"I believe that's impossible. Everyone in this house knows of your beauty. I will not stop calling you Lady Seiko. Even if I was a friend of your father, I'm a maid at the moment. I must do what my job entails. And as a student, there are things that you must do as well." Akane handed Seiko her bag. "Have a nice day."

Seiko nodded and stepped out.

"Mother, does the wig seem out of place to you?" Seiko copied the same twirl eariler.

"It does, but just blame that on our eyes. Besides that, it looks natural."

The eyes of the same color blinked at the other.

"Seiko, just take the path straight to school. It's a ten minute walk, and it's where you'll be seen easily. Of course, we've also sent Jun to follow you in case anything happens."

"Yes father." Seiko bowed to both her parents. "I will be going now." She stepped outside and met the blinding sun.

Seiko opened her eyes and was face to face with Sasha.

"Woah!" Sasha jumped at Seiko's sudden awakening. Seiko sat up to see the Locomon nowhere in sight. The Digimon with Sasha and her were Vetermon, Eismon, Wizardmon, and Terriermon.

"Seiko, you alright?" Eismon looked extremely worried.

"Yes, do not worry." Seiko smiled at him. She stood up and brushed away the dirt on her clothes. "Any clue where we are?"

"We landed safely, but very far away from the others." Wizardmon was besides Sasha and Vetermon. "The Locomon is in the other direction of the railway."

"How far away are they?" Eismon questioned. "I don't hear anyone close to us."

"A few hundred miles for sure." Vetermon took out her sword. "We better start walking for now. We'll surely spend more than a day getting back to the tracks."

"Do you think the others are safe?" Terriermon didn't look pleased by Vetermon's words.

"I trust they are. What else can we do?" Seiko looked to the direction of tracks far away.

"Seiko, you're right." Sasha stood besides her. "Don't worry, I know they'll be fine."

"Of course." Seiko turned to Sasha.

"If they're in trouble, we can swoop in to save the day!" Sasha made a hero pose.

"You really love heroes Sasha."

"Seiko, heroes are the greatest. Ever watch the shows?"

Seiko shook her head.

"Nurture your mind with great thoughts; to believe in the heroic makes heroes." Sasha spoke quite intelligently.

"Benjamin Disraeli? Sasha, you know of him? I'm quite amazed you know a quote from that man."

"No of course I don't Seiko. I'm not as smart as Yoshi or you. I just got it off a blog. The person loves heroes like me. And anime and all that kind of stuff. The blogger's name is Saii Muto."

* * *

_? - Yoshi Takahashi_

Yoshi woke up in some type of hospital room. An IV was in his arm. He panicked and yanked it out.

"Ow ow ow..." Yoshi grabbed at his arm to stop the slight blood flow. _Shouldn't have removed it that fast. It hurts like crazy._

The window reflected Yoshi's appearance. His hair was shorter and very unruly. The hospital colors matched the dull white of the room. As he inspected himself, there was one strange thing.

"How old am I?" Yoshi said this to himself as he felt and touched his face. _T__his is just a dream. No way I'm back here again. No way._

"Yoshi. You're up. You should be in bad. You also took your IV off again. It's good for you, please keep it on."

The nurse, Akihito Tanaka, approached Yoshi. His laid back smile put Yoshi a bit at ease.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital of course, where else? You say that a lot. Sure there's nothing wrong with that smart mind of yours? Hmm? What are you doing?"

Yoshi began to rummage through the books near his bedside. _I read this three years ago. _Yoshi threw a book aside and reached for others. The Mind and How it Works. _Read it three years ago too. _Yoshi tossed the book aside. Memories, They're Always With Us. _This one too, just read it a day ago._

"Tanaka, there was a kid lost here in the hospital yesterday, right?"

"Strange question kiddo. Yeah, there was. Little boy, too. Had a huge green jacket. Funny thing, he's my cousin. Visiting his dad who's staying in the hospital."

"Real_ly?" Sounds like Kiyoshi. Who else wears something like that? Wait... Tanaka and Kiyoshi are related? Besides that..._

"This is all just a dream, right?"

_"What_ are you talking about?"

"I'm with everyone back in the Locomon. We just crashed, and I'm probably okay."

Akihito led Yoshi back to the bed. "I really think you should rest some more. You're spouting nonsense."

"Bu-"

"Sit." Tanaka wasn't smiling anymore.

Yoshi gulped and obeyed. Tanaka left and the room became much more menacing. Yoshi jumped at the sight of the IV needle again. It made him feel light headed. _Got to get out of here. Have to._ Yoshi trudged his way to the door and turned the knob. The door wouldn't budge.

"Come on, seriously?" Yoshi kept turning the knob to no effect.

*Bang*

"Ah!" Yoshi swiveled around. The sky outside was pitch black. Eyes began to appear from outside the window. Yoshi backed away and tried to open the door. Desperation and panic overtook him, and he was fervently turning the knob.

"How much do you remember?"

"You don't want to go back to the hospital again, am I right?"

"Remember! That'll get you out faster."

"Stop!" Yoshi tried to block out the sounds. The eyes seemed that they were laughing at him. "Tanaka!"

"How much did he forget?"

"Apparently, everything up until he woke up."

"Cause?"

"No one knows!"

Yoshi was pounding on the door. The walls as well. "Help!"

"Memories. They are powerful. It's like losing a part of your life in a sense if you were to lose them."

_Hitomi?_

"Yes it would."

_Dynasmon?_

There was a sudden shift, and Yoshi was back there again, with Hitomi, Dynasmon, and Magomon. Hitomi got off the windowsill and skipped up to Yoshi.

"Hello there Yoshi. You're safe now." Hitomi giggled into her oversized cardigan, the sleeves hiding her hands.

"Um, thank you." Yoshi was calmed by the serenity of the place.

Hitomi pointed towards his chest, where his heart was. "As an outsider of this memory, do you feel my choice was correct? Be honest, what does your heart say?"

Yoshi looked down, grabbing his arm where the IV used to be. "Well, I think you were wrong."

"Eh?" Hitomi was stunned. "Why?" Her little figure began trembling.

"I think that you should have trust us. Don't shoulder everything by yourself." Yoshi rested his hands on her tiny shoulders. He noticed that he wasn't the same height as her. Yoshi guessed that he was his correct age again. "It's true. Sacrifices have to be made. However, I think that this situation could have gone differently."

"Then, what _should_ I have done? I know that you would have made the same choice. That's why I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah." Yoshi bent down to face her. "I probably would have done the same at your age, no questions about that. The thing is, you can't undo the mistakes you make. But, you can fix them. If you were still alive, I knew that's what you would have done."

Hitomi nodded.

"Tell you what, I'll help you. I'll repair everything that went wrong."

"Can you really?" Hitomi's eyes were shining.

"To the best of my ability. Promise."

"Don't you dare break it like Dynasmon. Okay?"

"I won't."

The two made a promise under the glittering stars.

* * *

__? - Isamu Ito__

"Isamu. I'm a bit scared." Natsuki grabbed his hand.

"Meeting people is always a bit scary." Isamu squeezed her hand a bit. "However, wondrous encounters also come from it."

"Are you the two new kids?" A boy much older than the two approached them. "Name's Mamoru Yamamoto. It's great to meet you. Come over here, the other kids can't wait to meet you too." Mamoru smiled at them, quite goofily.

Natsuki smiled shyly.

Isamu's frown didn't change. "How much people are there besides you Yamamoto?"

"It's three others besides me. A girl and two boys. They're names are Hitomi Suzuki, Minoru Yamamoto, and Kiyoshi Suzuki. And call me Mamoru." He put his hands behind his head and was looking to the ceiling.

"Um, Mamoru. Any one the same age as me?" Natsuki peeked nervously from Isamu's frame.

"Kiyoshi's a year younger than you. Minoru's the same age as you Isamu. Hitomi's a year younger than Minoru. I'm sixteen."

_So Kiyoshi's six, Hitomi's eight, and Minoru's nine._

"Mamoru, are these the new people?" A petite girl with long black hair sauntered into the room. She was carrying a notebook with a few writing utensils. "It's very nice to meet you." A warm smile from her caused Isamu to relax. "I'm Hitomi Suzuki. You two must be Isamu Ito and Natsuki Ito." A red ribbon was tied to the side of her hair, keeping her long bangs out of her face.

For some reason, Isamu felt his frown diminishing. _What about her makes me lower my guard? _"It's nice to meet you too." Isamu smiled back. Natuski bowed to Hitomi.

"Ah, no need to be polite. You're only a year younger than I am." Hitomi tried to balance the huge load of items in her arms. "I would shake your hands if I wasn't carrying all these things. Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a _soft_ drink." She giggled at her own joke.

Mamoru and Isamu groaned at the sudden, horrible pun. Natsuki didn't seem to get it.

"Hitomi, your puns still need work." Mamoru took everything except the notebook.

"Really? My father told me that one yesterday. I thought it was pretty good, and thank you." Hitomi giggled again and after a few more formalities, the four set off.

"Oof!" Isamu couldn't leave the room. "Wha?"

The room changed to his room, in the present time. The computers littered around him gave an ominous feel. The window was closed, and the curtains were drawn. The room was quite dark.

"I'm back at my house? The time?" Isamu checked the time on one of his computers. _July. The same day as we went to the Digital World. _The computer suddenly turned off. Pressing the power button didn't help at all. Isamu tried to unlock his door. It wouldn't open no matter how he tried. He sighed and laid down on his bed. Giving up, he tried to rest. As he closed his eyes, Isamu felt something poking his stomach repeatedly. Cracking an eyelid, he saw himself face to face with a humanoid Digimon.

"Isamu! How long are you going to be here? It's been three years and you haven't left your room." The Digimon tossed him out of his bed.

Bewildered, Isamu rubbed his head. He felt a bump surfacing. "Who're you?"

"Fuegomon, just a Digimon you used to know." The Digimon was a girl, and she had a dress made of red material with detached, flowing sleeves. The skirt part was made of a multicolored material. Every swish of the skirt looked like dancing flames. Fuegomon had ash colored skin, and her eyes had a fiery look to them. Her hair was long and a crimson red. A mark of a lion was on her right arm, near her shoulder. "Isamu, let's get out of here!" She tugged on his arm, and he stood up.

"I can't get out of here. I already tried a few times."

"Never give up. That's for losers. You told me that, didn't you?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Isamu tried to recall anything about Fuegomon. All he could think about was Kasaimon.

"Kasaimon's waiting for you on the other side right? Go on already. Just open the door!" Fuegomon shoved Isamu towards in a pushy manner.

"Alright already." Isamu tried to turn the knob. It wouldn't budge. "See, it's useless."

"It will be if you think it going to. Just believe that it'll open, and it will. Everyone's waiting for you on the other side." Fuegomon crossed her arms, tapping her foot. She was quite impatient for a Digimon as tall as Vetermon.

"No one's waiting for me." Isamu lowered his head, shaking it. "I just stayed home for three years. I was afraid of going out for some reason. When I'm with others, I'm a burden."

"Then be empathetic." Fuegomon flicked his forehead. "Listen to others. That'll get you somewhere. Everyone has problems you know, from the incident involving Hitomi. They need solving. Who cares if you stayed home for three years, you shut in? That was then, this is now. Change. That's the best thing you can do."

"You say it so easily." Isamu rubbed his forehead.

Fuegomon put her hands on her hips. "You know, you used to a lot more confident back then. Arrogant too. Your eyes were more like this." Fuegomon used her fingers to narrow her eyes. "Where'd all that pride go?"

Isamu almost bit his tongue. _Did I really look like that? _"Besides that, change isn't instantaneous. It's best to take it little by little, am I right? I mean, if I want to help others, shouldn't I change first?"

Fuegomon blew the hair out of her face. "That's true. However, people can also change by helping others. I think that's the best path for you."

Isamu felt relieved by Fuegomon's advice. With newfound confidence, Isamu opened the door. "Thanks Fuegomon. I'm going now. You coming?"

"Nah dude," Fuegomon hopped on the bed and sat down, crossing her legs. She sat in a regal manner. "I'll stay here. I'll be your guardian angel or something. Kasaimon's as well. Look out for the little kiddo, alright?"

"I will." Isamu stepped outside, leaving Fuegomon in the confinements of his room.

"Wah!" Isamu sat up, bumping heads with Yoshi.

"Ow!" Yoshi had a red mark on his forehead.

"Sorry, sorry." Isamu helped him up. "Yoshi, something wrong?"

"Eh?" Yoshi looked confused.

"Your grabbing your arm. Is it hurt?"

"Ah!" Yoshi let go and became flustered. He started stuttering and backing away, tripping over a small pebble. Dimon caught Yoshi. Isamu didn't notice her there until she had moved. It was hard to discern her in the dark environment.

"Yoshi, stop tripping," Dimon giggled, "this is Sasha's job, not mine."

Yoshi blushed a bit. "It's not like it's my fault!"

"Yoshi likes Sasha! Yoshi and Sasha kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dimon rang out loud, at the top of her lungs.

"Dimon!" Lopmon covered Dimon's mouth. "There could be enemies abound! Be careful."

"It's Yoshi and Sasha?" Kasaimon stared at Yoshi with incredulous eyes. Isamu did too.

"Wha...what are you saying?" Yoshi's red face deepened. "We're just friends."

Sensing Yoshi's increasing embarrassment, Isamu tried to change the subject. "Lueurmon's not here. Is this everybody?"

"Yup!" The three Digimon chorused. Yoshi nodded.

"When I woke up, there was only the five of us." Yoshi began to look worried. "Where do you think everyone else is? I just hope that Kiyoshi and Minoru are with some of the Digimon that can digivolve."

"Yeah." Isamu began to take in his surroundings. It was quite dark. Their group could be easily ambushed if they weren't careful. "I know they'll be alright. Have faith."

"What's that?" Kasaimon was trying to make out some shapes coming towards them in the dark haze.

"Duck!" Dimon pushed Kasaimon to the ground. Using her shadows, Dimon sweeped everyone else off their feet.

"Oof!" Isamu's head hurt again.

A blast of high pressured water almost grazed Isamu. He sweated. _That was close._

_"Sonic Shadow!"_

Dimon aimed towards the sky. There was no noise of contact. She grew irritated and bit her thumb. "It's Witchmon and Boogeymon! Careful! Yoshi, digivolve me now!"

"Me too!" Kasaimon rushed to stand besides Dimon.

Isamu and Yoshi aimed their D-Links and digivolved their respective partners.

_"Dimon digivolves to Assombrirmon!"_

_"Kasaimon digvolves to Honomon!"_

_"Spearing Chains!"_

_"Pentagon Fire!"_

_"Aquary Pressure!"_

_"Ruby Eye!"_

The four attacks canceled each other out.

"Just you two and Lopmon? This is going to be easy." Witchmon stepped out of the black haze, along with Boogeymon.

Boogeymon raised his trident, inspecting it. "No Lueurmon with you?"

Assombrirmon bit her lip, frustrated. "I can take you on with Honomon by my side! As well as Lopmon!"

"We don't need help." Honomon, readied his fists.

Isamu wasn't too sure about that. Looking at Yoshi, Isamu saw that he probably felt the same.

_"Shadow Scythe!"_

Assombrirmon summoned her scythe.

"We're screwed." Yoshi moaned. "If only Lueurmon was here."

"Hey hey," Isamu fiddled with his goggles. "Don't write us off so soon."

"How are we going to get out of this?" Lopmon stated before running up to Assombrirmon and Honomon.

"Will my assistance help?" A voice emerged from the shadows. "I may not be Lueurmon, but I am stronger." Magomon appeared behind Isamu and Yoshi.

* * *

__? - Minoru Yamamoto__

"Minoru! Kiyoshi!" Hitomi peeped her head into the room. She seemed to be tugging someone. "Come on, don't be shy!" An aloof boy and timid girl entered the room.

"The name's Isamu Ito." The boy bowed slightly.

"Natsuki Ito. Please take care of me." The girl quickly bowed and partly hid herself behind Isamu.

Kiyoshi stood up and bowed deeply, a complete ninety degrees. "Kiyoshi Suzuki. Please take care of me too."

Minoru stood up and brought his hand out to Isamu. "Minoru Yamamoto."

Isamu shook it back. "Nice to meet you too."

"Now that we're all acquainted, I'll be reading you a story." Mamoru took out some papers and cleared his throat. "Sit down in a circle please."

Once everyone was situated, Isamu spoke up. "So, why are we doing this?"

"Because I said so." Mamoru began shifting through the papers. "It's a good way to introduce what our parents are working on. Ah, here's the title. 'The Story of the Digimon Tsumi.'"

"Digimon?" Natsuki piped up in a quivering, barely audible voice.

"It's short for Digital Monsters." Kiyoshi explained. "They live in the Digital World, also known as the Digiworld."

"Who made all of this up?" Isamu looked to the title. "It says it's you Hitomi."

"Yes," Hitomi's eyes sparkled," our parents used this as the basis of their project. A simple story became something much larger. Isn't it exciting?"

"Minoru drew the pictures." Kiyoshi's eyes also began sparkling. "They're awesome right?"

"And they are?" Isamu pointed to the Digimon on the cover.

"The shrouded ones are the Digimon Tsumi. The ones visible are King Drasil and his Royal Knights." Minoru voiced.

Hitomi leaned on Minoru's shoulder and held his hand. Minoru blushed a bit. She was holding Kiyoshi's hand also. Isamu was looking quite interested about learning of their parent's project. Looking at the two of them, Isamu smirked at Minoru's blush. Natsuki was clutching his sleeve, prepared to listen.

"Okay, I'll really begin reading now." Mamoru began.

_"The Digimon Tsumi"_

_Ever since the Digital World existed, so did King Drasil. Rumors are that he created the world. Thirteen brave Digimon became his Royal Knights. They protected the peace brought by their powerful master. With Ogudomon, the Super Demon Lord sealed, the world was not as chaotic as it had once been. Of course there was still discord around. What world doesn't?_

_Seven Digimon, the Digimon Tsumi, ran amok causing order in the world to become broken once more. The Digimon Tsumi were named representative of the seven deadly sins: sloth, lust, greed, wrath, gluttony, envy, and pride. The Royal Knights subdued these seven after long, tiresome fights. Reformed, these seven were given a second chance to redeem themselves. The Digimon Tsumi took it, and set out to repair the damage they had done. Their names? In respective order of the sins stated: Gnistmon, Vetermon, Eismon, Illusionistamon, Lueurmon, Germogliomon, and Fuegomon._

_That's right. The Digimon Tsumi is our digmon partners. "Were" now. Who are the new Digimon Tsumi? I don't know. The Digital World evolved further than our knowledge. If our parents never worked on this project, none of this would have transpired. Scratch that, if Hitomi and I never created Digimon none of this would have happened. Why didn't Hitomi and I stop expanding the world? With every bit we added, the world became more vivid and clear to the adults. For us, it was creating the dangers that awaited us. The seven of us and our families would be living happily ever after if our parents was never introduced to the idea. Hitomi would still be alive._

_Nonetheless, time moves on at its own pace, dragging everyone else along with it. I need to catch up, I can't let myself be in the dirt anymore. I won't give up like last time. It's going to be different. No one is going to die, and good will triumph. I'll do anything to achieve that._

Minoru woke up to slight singing. It sounded like a lullaby. He noticed that he was holding hands with someone. To his right, Hitomi was there. Kiyoshi was sleeping, using her lap as a pillow. _Hitomi. Hitomi...Hitomi!_

"You two okay? The Locomon's fine." Lueurmon burst through the shadows, with Syakomon in tow. Staring at the scene before him, Lueurmon stared in shock.

"All of you look like you've seen a ghost!" Hitomi laughed silently to herself. "Well in your case, you have now!"

* * *

_Wah! So many revelations! Do you like the parents so far? And the other introduced characters? The pasts of the seven are being revealed as well. Does everyone also enjoy the group split this time as well?_

_Oh Hitomi, having to put in a joke somewhere. It's so much fun writing her. Bad puns ahoy!_

_Please review and comment. :D_


	12. Ch 11: The Girl Who Cried Wolf

**Chapter 11: The Girl Who Cried Wolf**

_Day 12 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Isamu Ito_

"Magomon!" Isamu sighed in relief.

"It is nice to meet everyone once more." Magomon took off his hat and bowed low.

"Excuse me! My name is Assombrirmon. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Yoshi's new Digimon partner." Assombrirmon bowed with a slight curtsy. "Lueurmon said that I should be act like a lady in front of you. He personally taught me this formal way of introduction. Did I do great?"

"Yes, it's perfect. No need to act formal, if it isn't in your nature." Magomon inspected her up and down, memorizing her features. "Lueurmon must enjoy your company."

"Eh, I act as an annoying little sister." Assombrirmon twirled her scythe. "Like yesterday. Yoshi, don't tell Lueurmon that I was the one who made the pepper and salt sludge!"

"I'm pretty sure Lueurmon already knows." Yoshi looked doubtless. "The look he gave you earlier said it all."

"I thought I got away with it!" Assombrirmon pouted.

"Excuse me, if you haven't noticed, we have a fight to attend." Honomon was annoyed. "The two over there seem to be out of shock."

Witchmon and Boogeymon seemed to have adjusted to the new member of Isamu's group.

"I never thought I would see you here so soon." Witchmon grumbled. "If only we had more time. We could have gotten this over by now."

"Time to send you back to Primary Village!" Assombrirmon pointed her scythe, ready to slash when need be.

"No, capture one of the two. Both is fine also." Magomon adjusted his top hat. "Even if it may be easier to send them back, we need information."

Lopmon nodded. "Good idea."

_"Lucky Die!"_

Magomon summoned six die. He directed them towards Witchmon and Boogeymon. Boogeymon dodged the first one, and the die crashed to the ground. Lightning erupted and rained down the area where Boogeymon once was.

_"Spearing Chains!"_

"Wah!"

Boogeymon was trapped in the shadow chains created by Assombrirmon.

"Score!"

Boogeymon began using his trident to break the chains.

_"Blazing Ice!"_

The ice hit Boogeymon, deterring him from removing all the chains.

_"Crimson Fists!"_

Honomon charged forwards, hands blazing with fire.

_"Aquary Pressure!"_

Honomon was hit by the high pressurized water, crashing near Isamu and Yoshi.

"Honomon, you okay?" Isamu helped Honomon up.

"Water. It's a bad matchup." Yoshi shook his head. "Assombrirmon and Magomon should deal with Witchmon. Honomon and Lopmon should fight with Boogeymon."

"It's okay. I can deal with Witchmon." Honomon stood up. "I'm strong."

"You're not." Isamu grabbed Honomon's arm. "Don't bite off more than you can chew."

Honomon swatted Isamu's hand away. "Trust me. I can do it."

"I've seen you. Your attitude." Isamu began. "You don't think I noticed your bloodlust? Why are you so eager to fight?"

"To protect you. It's all for you Isamu." Honomon's voice was unwavering. He truly believed what he was saying. "I know that I can do this."

"If you're trying to prove yourself to me, it's not working!" Isamu started to yell. "You're just showing me how incompetent you are!"

Honomon flinched.

"It's true that you couldn't really fight well with Schneemon. What could you have done? You were surrounded by the ocean. Honomon, having the resolve to protect me is all I could ever ask for. Just suck up your pride and go fight Boogeymon. Please!"

Finished, Isamu looked up and saw Honomon. Honomon seemed paralyzed by Isamu's last remark.

"Honomon, hurry!" Lopmon called. "Assombrirmon can't hold off Boogeymon much longer!"

Honomon turned around. "Fine, I'll do what you say." He ran off to assist Assombrirmon.

After a bit of silence and digimon fighting, Yoshi tried to say something. "Isamu, are you okay? I know we haven't talked much, but I'll help you with Honomon if you'd like."

Isamu contemplated Yoshi's offer. Isamu began to fiddle with his goggles.

_Should I get Yoshi's help? Honestly, I would go to Seiko for assistance. She's more reliable, and I've known her longer than Yoshi. Yoshi does seem reliable though, despite his clumsy moments. Would Honomon even listen to anyone else besides me? Even though he follows me, it looks like he'll disobey me anytime. Honomon has different ideals than me. I will admit that I thought Boogeymon shouldn't have been spared since the first meeting. Seiko, Boogeymon's going to kill us! He has no remorse. I regret the decision we made together. If we only got rid of him earlier... no no no don't think that._

"Isamu?" Yoshi was worried.

"No, it's fine." Isamu faced Yoshi. "This is my problem after all. Let me deal with it."

Yoshi didn't look satisfied with Isamu's answer. "Okay, but really, I'll help you with anything."

"Thanks. Maybe for something else." Isamu looked to the fight. "Seems they're doing okay."

_"Trick Staff!"_

Magomon summoned a staff out of thin air. It was pitch black, with cuts all around it. The top was decorated with the the four symbols of cards: spade, clover, heart, and diamond. Their respective colors were blue, green, red and yellow.

_"Aquary Pressure!"_

Witchmon aimed the water towards Honomon who was engaged in Boogeymon.

"The next trick is electricity." As Magomon stated the line, and his weapon turned yellow, with lightning engulfing the top end. He pointed the staff towards the water. The two forces canceled the other.

_"Tiny Twister!"_

Lopmon aimed the twister towards Witchmon. She lunged to the left.

_"Spearing Chains!"_

"Da-" Witchmon was encased with multiple chains, even more than Boogeymon had been. One of the chains had covered her mouth.

"Got her! Got her!" Assombrirmon cheered, jumping up and down.

"Assombrirmon, there's something coming! Dodge to the left!" Lopmon cried.

Assombrirmon lurched to the left. Magomon who was a few yards behind her, got hit by the incoming dragon shaped fireball instead.

"Magomon!" Assombrirmon went to aid him.

_"Jaenryu!"_

Assombrirmon dodged the same fire dragon from earlier. Honomon deflected Boogeymon's pitchfork and hurried over to his injured ally. Boogeymon took the time to retreat to where Witchmon was.

"You," Magomon supported himself with his staff, "I knew you would show up sooner than later."

A blue fox emerged from the thick haze. The digimon was modeled after the legend of the nine tailed fox. The collar of the fox was white, and it had yin yang symbols on its legs as well as it's forehead. A striped white and greenish-blue ribbon was tied around its neck. It was on all fours.

"Where is Minoru Yamamoto's Digiegg?" Magomon questioned.

The blue nine tailed fox remained silent.

"I don't think you should be questioning honey." Witchmon giggled. She was free of her bonds. "It's three champions to two and a half now."

"I'm not a half!" Assombrirmon shouted. "Lueurmon and I are both one whole digimon!"

"Inexperienced digimon aren't very strong." Boogeymon pointed to Assombrirmon. "It's a shame, really. Lueurmon would have provided a much more exciting fight."

Assombrirmon tightened the grip on her scythe.

"Assombrirmon, don't be egged on," Yoshi tried to refocus her attention, "they're just trying to cause you to take rash actions."

"I _know_ Yoshi, Assombrirmon sighed, "but it's just so hard!"

"You can learn a lot from one fight," Honomon stated in an educated manner, "Lueurmon tends to say that a lot when he was alone with... with any close digimon. Doesn't he say that to you?"

"A lot," Assombrirmon groaned, "to the point where I cover my ears with shadows!"

Lopmon looked fettered. "They're about ready to attack!"

"Change of plans. Capture Youkomon, the blue fox. That's all that matters." Magomon sounded tired. " The next trick will be associated with the properties of water." The staff turned blue.

The three digimon plus Lopmon lunged after their enemies. Their opponents did likewise.

_Everything please turn out okay..._

* * *

_Day 12 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Sasha Alkaev_

"Blue hair."

"Hm? Did you say something Sasha?" Seiko flipped her hair, the long locks seemed like waves.

"Oh just wonderin' where you got your pretty hair." Sasha ruffled her short hair. "I mean, mine's a one to your 9000."

"That blond is lovely." Seiko smiled. " You should treasure yourself a little more, no? Your eyes too, it is a lovely blue compared to my own."

Crystal clear eyes blinked to a muddled blue. _Seiko would be the definition of perfect if it wasn't for those gray-blue eyes._

"My hair," Seiko began fingering a strand, "I am not quite sure where it came from. For sure it was not my natural hair color." The two fish hair bands from earlier were now tied to some strands on the right of her hair. The fish were swimming in an ocean of blue. "In much of my pictures, I had brown hair. For three years, I have lived with this color. Right now, I'm guessing I gained this anomaly when we came here before."

The digimon with them were whispering amongst themselves. _Fine, I'll just talk to Seiko and we'll have secrets too!_

"Wouldn't your hair like, I dunno, catch public attention?" Sasha questioned. "I mean, it's not natural. I've never heard of natural blue hair."

Seiko was willing to answer. "Wigs. I wear the ones that previously matched my old hair color. I do want to live an ordinary lifestyle."

Sasha inspected Seiko up and down. _Perfect looks, smarts, and background. What is ordinary about you? I mean you go to that super rich hard to get into school I've been tryin' for the longest time to get into! Yoshi told me your rank one too! Golly, what can't you do?_

"What do you think of Isamu?" Sasha inquired.

"Hm?" Seiko processed the question. "I think Isamu's alright. He is dependable when need be. For someone who does not seem very brave, he is willing to help when the time calls for it. When we were separated, Isamu helped save me, and he looks over Kiyoshi well. He told me that he had a sibling too. Her name is Natsuki Ito."

Sasha absorbed the information like a sponge.

Then what Seiko said next was something Sasha thought that she would never say. "The strangest thing is, I detest people like Isamu. However, there is someone who I dislike more than them. The latter will be a secret."

"... What are you talkin' about?" Sasha tried to think of anything about Isamu that was negative, besides his obvious lack of any physical skills.

"To answer the first question, I do not like people who put themselves down in an excessive way." Seiko answered. "To me, Isamu is the epitome of someone who does exactly that. I know you must be shocked by my statement."

Sasha nodded.

"It aggravates me whenever anyone lowers themselves because they cannot stand who they are." Seiko admitted. "It is extremely obvious that Isamu believes this. This does not mean that I hate Isamu. I just wish he would start to care about himself a little more."

Sasha contemplated before she said anything else. "Isamu _is _pretty self hatin'. You know, back then, I think his eyes were like this." Sasha used her hands to narrow her eyes.

Seiko chuckled. "That would be an interesting sight to see. If he really was like that, is that not a complete 180?"

"He was!" Sasha then explained to Seiko her dream.

"If the sources of information we've gleaned over the course of around two weeks are true," Seiko began curling a lock of hair, 'it is not hard to piece together certain facts around. If we entered three years ago, we must have had the personalities our child selves had. If we also failed in saving Hitomi and the world as a whole, maybe our personalities changed. Isamu being different from now seems plausible, if those memories of defeat still linger in us today."

_So Isamu could have been that stuck up jerk that kissed my hand to tick me off or somethin'? Maybe that dream meant I didn't get along with him? We do interact without any arguments in the present... so improvement from there? Gah! He ticks me off. That boy, wait until I find out about the past._

"If only Minoru could tell us about the past," Seiko was deep in thought, "so many mysteries could be cleared."

"Yeah." Sasha stated. "And only if our digimon told us everythin'."

"Magomon would kill us." Eismon was listening closely to any ambushes. "Literally. In his state, Magomon can take any one of us down. What I was going to tell Kasaimon earlier, that would have earned me a ticket straight to Primary Village."

"What does he have to hide?" Terriermon adjusted himself comfortably on Sasha's head. "He's seems like a pretty chill digimon."

"That's what he _wants_ you to think." Vetermon waggled a finger. "That's what we all want you to think. We seven have our own secrets to keep. Well us, Sir Minoru, and our partners if they remembered."

Wizardmon nodded. "There's some things better left hidden."

"How is it your right to decide what's best for us?" Sasha blurted. "I mean, if Minoru can take all that stuff in stride, Seiko and me can too!"

"I agree." Seiko butted in. "In my opinion, I would rather know the truth than be oblivious to the past and our present situation. The truth will hurt, I know."

"Halt!" Eismon commanded. "I hear something."

Sasha didn't.

"It's... run for it! Tapirmon!" Eismon swiveled around and ran at top speed.

Sasha kept looking until she saw several glowing eyes in the distance.

_"Nightmare Syndrome!"_

"Waaahhhh!" Sasha ran like a track star. A dark aura beam thing almost grazed her.

"Run for it!" Terriermon yelled while clutching onto Sasha for dear life.

"Why are we running?" Seiko pointed to the digimon with them. "We have a champion, our partners, and a digimon most likely stronger than those Tapirmon. Tapirmon are rookie level, are they not?"

"Then let's engage!" Vetermon turned around, beginning to uncover her sword. _"Air Burst!"_

The Tapirmon scattered, but began regrouping.

Eismon grabbed her by her collar and began to drag her. "Vetermon! I know you can't see, but there's a more than a hundred to one of us. We'll be slaughtered! I don't want to become a Digiegg so soon!"

"This is Tapirmons' home territory." Wizardmon lagged a bit to help Eismon pull Vetermon. "It's better to run away for now. They are angered by something or someone, and they believe we're the cause."

"Stop!" Terriermon shouted.

Sasha halted. She almost fell down a deep chasm. Looking down, she couldn't see the bottom. Sasha gulped. _Hey, good thing I didn't fall down like Isamu._

"We're jumping." Wizardmon prepared to dive down. "It's now or never."

"You crazy?!" Sasha stared at him in disbelief.

"Okay, I'll jump first." Seiko was teetering, one foot already off solid ground.

Sasha pulled her back. "Wanting death that badly Seiko?"

"No, I just believe in his words." Seiko was fully convinced. "Wizardmon wouldn't lie and send us off to our deaths." Then she jumped off, bringing Eismon down with her.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Vetermon pushed off Sasha and Terriermon

"Kyyaaaa!" Sasha fell, tears blurring her vision. _Oh god I'm dead. Pushed off by my own partner. Someone please write that on my gravestone._

Then they stopped. Sasha opened her eyes. _We're floating? What?_

Wizardmon was levitating them with his staff. "I'll gently let everyone down."

As soon as Sasha's feet touched the ground, she felt relieved. "Vetermon, I thought you would really kill me."

"Miss Sasha, preposterous!" Vetermon was aghast. "Don't think that, ever! I would never betray you!"

"Wait everyone, quiet for a moment!" Seiko had her D-Links out. "A signal! It must be a digiegg!"

Sasha brought her D-Links out as well.

"It's green." Terriermon motioned his ear to the dot. "Minoru's was purple."

"Than it must be Germogliomon, Kiyoshi's partner!" Vetermon was elated. "This is where she was! I'm just so glad she's safe."

"Yes, I'm glad too." Eismon frowned. "Why _is_ she here though?"

"We'll have to figure that out when we reach the destination." Wizardmon was looking at Seiko's screen.

**XXXXX**

A reptile-like digimon decked out in kendo armor pointed a bamboo sword straight at Seiko's face. Eismon looked shocked. He pulled Seiko away from the kendo digimon.

"We're here to retrieve someone or something." Seiko spoke calmly. She was completely unfazed. "We bring no harm."

"I don't believe you lady!" The digimon spoke in a high pitched voice trying to sound commanding. "Where's your proof?"

"Well, we're human and we have D-Links." Sasha brought hers out. "D-Links means saving the Digiworld, right?"

"Y-You!" The digimon pointed the sword at Sasha. "We meet again you brat."

Sasha took his weapon and hit him on the head. _That was easy. _"Say that again and you get another hit pipsqueak!"

"Give it back!" The digimon struggled, but couldn't get it out of Sasha's grasp.

"Kotemon, apologize to those young ones please." A mechanical digimon appeared behind him. He appeared to be a squat, reddish brown android. "They can be trusted. Lead them inside."

"I am deeply sorry." The Kotemon bowed down low, reluctantly. Sasha handed him his bamboo sword. Hesitantly, Kotemon snatched it. "Next time, I will treat guests better."

"Sorry. Name's Guardromon." The android digimon spoke. "He's still on the way to reformation. Hey hey hey... Dynasmon?"

_Dynasmon? He's Dynasmon? Ugh, got to tell everyone this later. Wizardmon's definitely the Dynasmon with Hitomi then._

"Craniamon?" Wizardmon's eyes widened. "What are you doing here, wasting away in this place?"

"Protecting Germogliomon of course!" Guardromon laughed heartily. "That's what I've been doing all this time while you were cooped up in Witchelny Crossway! And this little guy," Guardromon patted Kotemon on the back, "is the Musyamon from earlier Sasha Alkaev. The one you defeated? Same one! He's going to become the new Crusadermon!"

Vetermon coughed. "You?"

"That's right so you better be prepared next time!" Kotemon wildly swung his bamboo sword.

"What an interestin'... turn of events." Sasha tried to interpret the scene before her.

"I'll say." Terriermon and Eismon both spoke in unison. They looked as confused as Sasha.

"Let's get Germogliomon now!" Guardromon led them into a temple.

Inside, lay not a digiegg, but a digimon. Germogliomon was suspended in the air by multiple vines wrapped around her. Flowers of different colors glowed softly, illuminating the room.

Germogliomon was asleep. She was wearing a spring green dress that stopped right at her knees. There was a black layer underneath as well as a ribbon with a four leaf clover button where the v neck on the green dress ended. The dress had one sleeve reaching to her elbow. A trailing mark of a snake was visible from her hand up. A glove beginning from her elbow down was on her other arm. Her medium length, bright green hair matched her outfit perfectly. Germogliomon's green boots was the same color as her dress, and she was wearing black tights. A pink feathered pin was attached to the left side of her hair.

Seiko approached, but the vines attacked her.

_"Schnee Wind!"_

The vines became frozen, and dissipated into bits.

"Ah, so I guess we need Kiyoshi Suzuki after all." Guardromon shifted from side to side.

"Why?" Sasha was puzzled.

"Germogliomon told me that only Kiyoshi could come and get her." Guardromon sighed. "She purposely set up those vines that way. I didn't believe her until now. Where's Kiyoshi anyway?"

"We were separated." Eismon explained, a bit disheartened.

"We'll be back with Kiyoshi in tow." Sasha was determined.

"Yes," Seiko nodded, "just wait a little longer."

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Terriermon was ready to leave, turning Sasha to the exit.

"Guardromon, we need to talk once Germogliomon wakes up." Wizardmon stated.

"Yes yes, we do." Guardromon was in a thinking position. "I want to talk with Magomon though."

"Magomon? He knows about this place?" Vetermon questioned.

"He went to go track down the digiegg of the tall white haired boy." Kotemon answered. "Said he'd be coming back once he found it."

"Then this will be our rendezvous point." Seiko suggested.

"Great idea!" Sasha stated. "Now let's get to findin'!"

* * *

_Day 12 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Hitomi Suzuki_

"Hitomi?" Minoru cupped his hands on her face. The distance between them began closing in as he leaned forwards.

_S__o... so close!_

Hitomi pushed Minoru away and stood up. There was awkward silence as Hitomi realized Lueurmon was there as well as a Syakomon. To break the tense atmosphere, she brought out a bad pun. "I once heard a joke about amnesia, but I forgot how it goes."

"Pff!" Kiyoshi, now awake, was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Hitomi... is it really you?" Lueurmon questioned, raising his lantern.

"This is Cliffs of Tapirmon." Hitomi spoke rapidly. "Dreams can manifest if the desire is strong. Right Minoru? You should know. From back then."

Minoru slowly nodded. "Yes, that's how it went."

"So what are you supposed to be?" Lueurmon lowered his lantern.

"A manifestation of Minoru's desire to..." Hitomi felt her face going red "... to see me."

Minoru was turning red at this point too. "Y-yeah."

"Man, this is getting complicated." Syakomon said.

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes. "You can say that again."

Syakomon did just that.

**XXXXX**

"Come on slowpoke! The early bird catches the worm." Hitomi tugged on Minoru's sleeve. Minoru was lagging behind the rest.

"All right, all right." Minoru smiled and quickened his pace. To Hitomi, his expression was unatural.

_Oh no oh no... what happened to everyone these three years? Minoru's unsettling... he's been acting super friendly and such. Like I was never gone. Kiyoshi looks pretty melancholic too. What happened with my family? Dad and mom? I've been gone too long... I should try to find out what happened to everyone first._

"Minoru, how's your life been?"

"Stellar." Minoru's lying smile widened. "It's been quite a content life. Mamoru's doing well."

"That's great!" Hitomi played along, giggling. "How is your family doing?"

"Yes." Minoru's smile began to falter. "I've been getting along with my family a lot better than I used to."

_A lie. Things are probably bad as ever. _"Then what about your art? Gaining any recognition?" Hitomi asked.

"Oh that," Minoru smiled again, " I've been spending a lot of time on those recently. I think I've been slacking on my academics. I'm third this year in school. You know the school we wanted to get into? I'm going to that one."

"The school with the lame name? Future of Tomorrow School?"

Minoru nodded. "That one. You shouldn't make fun of the name though, Yoshi's mother is in charge of the school. Seiko and Yoshi's going too. Funny how the school with one of the most lamest names became one of the most influential."

"Remember the joke from school? I'm reading a book about anti-gravity." Hitomi sighed.

"It's impossible to put down." Minoru finished for her.

Hitomi puffed her cheeks. "Minoru, it's not a joke unless I finish it."

Minoru chuckled. "That was an easy one."

"I wish we... could go to school together." Hitomi sighed.

"Yeah..." Minoru had a wistful look on his face.

Hitomi noticed Minoru staring at her hand with a longing face. She took his hand and started to swing it. Minoru flinched but let her go on. She then sped up and grabbed Kiyoshi's hand too. Hitomi did the same with Kiyoshi. The three were all linked together like old times. _There's so much I want to ask Kiyoshi too. Like, how's mom and dad? Or, how was school? What was the last thing dad made for the family? Right now, let's just be quiet. __Just for this second, don't let this moment end._

"Is this... what you were leading us to?" Minoru asked. He looked down into the abyss.

"Yes!" Hitomi answered in an enthusiastic manner. "There's the temple down here."

Lueurmon looked down at the cliff below them. "How would someone like you know?"

"Yeah. Aren't you like... Minoru's projection?" Kiyoshi was puzzled.

"Minoru knows, am I right?" Hitomi asked. "The temple that should be down there."

"The empty one?" Minoru asked in return. "Didn't we purposely make it deserted? How did the digimon find it anyway? We placed it somewhere obscure."

"The Digimon World evolved without us." Hitomi asserted. "There are new digimon you and I do not recognize as well as changes in the landscape. It's inevitable that a digimon living in these environments could discover it one day."

Minoru seemed to be organizing his thoughts. "That's true. The world was vastly different than when we used to be here three years ago."

"Nothing..." Syakomon stated. "Nothing at all. It's super dark in there."

_Tell me about it. I was trying to get down there earlier... no Magomon, no luck. Can't fly. I'll be a stain on the floor._

Suddenly, several people and digimon shot up from the crevasse.

"Ou-ouch..." Minoru was one the ground with Sasha Alkaev on him.

"Oof! Oh, Thanks Minoru!" Sasha's smiled widened. "I would've been a goner. Both Seiko and I must be super lucky today!"

Hitomi approached Sasha casually, not to arouse suspicion. _Any hesitation can bring someone to suspect me. I'm supposed to be a manifestation so I need to act how Minoru will think I will. Especially Lueurmon. Minoru and I created him to be the smartest of the Digimon Tsumi. _"Are you okay? Let me help you up." Hitomi brought out a hand to help Sasha.

"No need," Sasha stood up, pushing herself up against Minoru's body. He let out a grunt of pain. "Who're you anyway? Not someone I've seen here."

"Hitomi." Seiko Sasaki entered the scene, with Schneemon. "That is your name, am I correct?"

"Yes! You must be Seiko Sasaki." Hitomi turned to Seiko. "It's great to meet everyone again." She smiled sweetly.

"Isn't Hitomi supposed to be dead?" A Terriermon on Sasha's head inquired.

_My heart sank a little hearing that._

"Nah," Kiyoshi answered, "she's supposed to be some kind of spirit because Minoru wanted to see her again."

"Y-yeah." Minoru stuttered.

"So that's why she's here." Wizardmon was trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm glad that everyone's okay." Schneemon looked relieved. "No one's hurt?"

"We're fine." Lueurmon was inspecting the other group for any damage. "No attacks with us. We were lucky as well. Your group?"

"Fine." Vetermon was inspecting Minoru and Sasha for any injuries. "Miss Hitomi," Vetermon approached Hitomi and bowed low, "as long as you're here, I will be treating you like everyone else."

"Why thank you." Hitomi curtsied. "Would you like to hear a pun now? It's associated with knights. A princess says to a knight 'Good _night,_ don't let the bed bugs bite.'"

Everyone groaned except Kiyoshi who tried to stifle a laugh.

"Kiyoshi, you find that funny?" Sasha pinched his nose.

"Everyone has a different sense of humor." Seiko stated it like it was a scientific fact.

Kiyoshi rubbed his nose. "Well... it _was_ funny." His jacket sleeve was beginning to slip from his shoulder.

Before Seiko could, Hitomi intervened and pulled up his jacket instead.

"Well, where _did_ everyone come from?" Syakomon was still looking down deep into the dark.

"You see, there was this temple thingy in the middle of nowhere down there!" Sasha exclaimed.

"Oh, we were going there just now." Minoru was adjusting his hair back to its original style. He clipped his hair clips in the roman numeral seven. It made Hitomi warm inside when she saw him.

"Really? You know that place?" Wizardmon asked.

Terriermon tilted his head. "How?"

"Minoru knows of the place," Lueurmon answered, "we were going there to try to discern our location in these huge cliffs."

"Well then, you are in for a surprise Kiyoshi." Seiko was brought out her D-Links. "If you will just come over here a bit. Actually, all of you who has D-Links."

_I know what she means. Germogliomon. _Everyone did exactly what Seiko suggested. Their D-Links began to glow. A green dot appeared on the screen.

"Wait a minute... the color's green." Minoru was trying to process this discovery.

"Germogliomon?" Lueurmon was shocked. "What's she doing here?"

"Our questions exactly." Vetermon was on the lookout for something. "We won't know until she wakes up."

"And we need Kiyoshi for that." Scheemon added.

"Why me?" Kiyoshi was confused. "Wouldn't she be in egg form?"

"That's not the case!" Sasha suddenly butted in. "Germogliomon's already in rookie form."

Even Hitomi was confused by this notion, but there was something else on her mind. "Wait, Germogliomon's in rookie form? I was going to mention this before, but why is Schneemon in champion form anyway?"

"We were attacked by some digimon on the way back," Seiko was close to Schneemon. To be more accurate, Schneemon was protectively guarding her. "Wizardmon, Buryamon, and Schneemon managed to fend them off, but they could be here hiding in the dark. Vetermon is in her rookie form because it was easier to carry her up the cliff."

"So basically you need me to awaken Germogliomon and digimon are after you?" Kiyoshi stressed. "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

Hitomi put her hands on his shoulders and smiled down at him. "We'll get that situated soon enough. Why don't we go and meet your partner?"

* * *

_Day 12 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Yoshi Takahashi_

_We didn't win. It was a tie._

Magomon fell to the ground after the battle was over. He reverted back into his rookie form which Yoshi didn't know the name off. Magomon was battered and injured pretty badly.

"Magomon!" Honomon went and supported Magomon. Assombrirmon was fretting over him, competely clueless on what to do.

"They got away." Isamu pursed his lips. "At least we managed to equally hurt their Youkomon."

_Not like that's a good thing. Who cares what we did to the other side? Our side is still hurt too. _"If only Lueurmon was here!" Yoshi grabbed his hair in frustration. "He could have healed Magomon up in a jiffy!"

Isamu brought out his D-Links and pointed it towars Magomon. A profile popped up. "Magomon's rookie form is Illusionistamon. His moves are-"

Yoshi didn't hear the rest and ran up to Illusionistamon. Illusionistamon had his mask over his face, and Yoshi didn't want to look what was underneath._ I don't think Magomon, I mean Illusionistamon, would want me to disturb his privacy._ Other than that, Illusionistamon was wearing a white dress shirt with black vest and pants. He seemed to be from the Victorian Era with the clothes he wore. The mask was based on a Japanese fox. Yoshi also noticed a fox mark on the side of Illusionistamon's neck.

"He'll make it." Honomon was concerned. "Probably."

"No, it's he_ will_ make it. No probably!" Assombrirmon yelled.

"I...I'm alright." Illusionistamon whispered. "I know of a place..." Keep going east of here and a green signal should appear on their D-Links. It's a safe area."

"Then let's go." Yoshi was determined to repay all of Illusionistamon's help.

"What are we waiting for? Forward march!" Assombrirmon guided the group in the haze. Apparently, her dark attribute allowed her to navigate the cliffs.

Honomon was holding Illusionistamon in his arms. Illusionistamon's breath was slight. Isamu's face was grim for some reason.

"Isamu...what is it? Your face for a while makes me feel like Illusionistamon isn't going to make it."

"Oh, don't worry, he will." Isamu replied. "I've checked his pulse. It's steady. We just need to treat his injuries. At this rate, if the place is close enough, Illusionistamon only needs rest."

"Isamu, you sound like some trained professional." Yoshi tried to guess something. "Wanting to be a doctor or another career in the medical field?"

"I wanted to be," Isamu began,"but it's all gone now. Besides that, Illusionistamon's profile!"

"What about it? I didn't hear it" Yoshi answered.

Isamu looked intently into Yoshi's eyes. "Illusionistamon's profile listed his origins. The D-Links stated that he's one of a kind digimon. There's no one else like him."

Yoshi didn't see the point of this. "So? What about it? Our partners are also one of a kind too.. probably."

"It stated that Illusionistamon was created by a human, sent into the world to gather the Digimon Tsumi!" Isamu hissed in Yoshi's ear. "Isn't that weird? We're trying to destroy exactly what he wants to do. His objective is the same as our partners though... so are our partners wrong or the D-Links?"

Yoshi just stared, his mind already a blank.

_What!?_

* * *

_End of Chapter 11! Wowza! It's already been eleven chapters and... around half a year since I started this fic. Sorry everyone, life pulls me away. Also, I'm using my mom's computer since my older sister (not the one that proofreads) took mine away since she broke her own. D:_

_Well, Hitomi is finally in the picture. I can't wait to write the next chapter. :D_

_please review. I love everyone's feedback_


	13. Ch 12: You Weren't a Dream

_So sorry for a super late update between these two chapters. A lot of events have been going on in my life, so the many hiatuses have commenced. :(  
I don't know when I'm going to update again, but maybe in October or possibly November. I hope everyone likes this chapter! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 12: You Weren't a Dream**

_? - Digital World, Tordenmon's House: Magomon_

"Touch anything, and I'll fling a thunderbolt," Tordenmon placed her fan to her face, keeping an eye out for Magomon.

"Those days are past me." Magomon raised his hands. His mask covered his smirking face.

"Lies." Tordenmon threw her fan, and it sent Magomon's mask flying. His glowing red eyes reflected against her dull, black eyes. "I'm not a dunce you know."

"Says the digimon who tried to bring eternal sleep." Magomon picked up his mask and wore it again.

"Says the digimon who was trying to steal everything he could get his hands on." A new fan reappeared in her hands, and Tordenmon fanned herself. "Ah, so much work. If I could only sleep just a little longer." She yawned and led Magomon into her Japanese styled home. It was huge, but the majestic beauty of the house was wasting away in the isolated area it resided in.

"I might not have what Llamamon needs, but it's a start." Tordenmon opened several doors, or in better terms, destroyed doors with thunderbolts. Surprisingly, the doors seemed to repair themselves. "That narcissist asking me for everything and anything. Why couldn't she go to Éclatmon instead?"

Magomon ignored her complaining. _Geez, for someone so lazy, she sure talks a lot. Not like I wanted to be here or anything... Buryamon isn't a talker, she's more of a fighter. Llamamon really couldn't do this herself? _He sighed as they finally entered a somewhat cluttered grand library. Every piece of literature was written in scrolls.

"Okay, start searching." Tordenmon sat down on the only empty cushion and closed her eyes.

"Hey hey hey," Magomon shook her a bit, "we're looking together."

"I've already led you in here," Tordenmon threw her fan again, and Magomon's mask fell onto the floor, "_I_ believe that's enough."

"I don't. Not one bit." Magomon glared.

"I see, and someone like you was able to recruit two digimon on your side, including me." Tordemon glared in return. The mark of the donkey on her leg became visible as she shifted her violet kimono with the lavender butterflies trailing down one side. Her long, straight white hair was all over the floor. The violet butterfly accessories in her hair glistened in the light. She cracked open an eye, pitch black as the darkness when one's eyes were closed.

"My lady," a small wolf-like digimon approached the two bickering digimon, "it would take less time if all three of us searched."

"Spíthamon, what a great idea!" Tordenmon sat up, with new vigor. "Less time means more sleep on my part!"

"That's because you couldn't think of it yourself." Magomon dodged the incoming thunderbolt. It dissipated before it could damage any of the literature.

"So... let's get searching." Spíthamon began looking into some scrolls. His white fur bristled with a bit of electricity.

Tordenmon and Magomon began searching too. Rubbing his eyes, Magomon pored over dozens and dozens of scrolls.

"What are we looking for anyway? Any specifics?" Magomon tossed some scrolls to the side that wasn't any use to them.

Tordenmon was skimming some over. "You told me Llamamon wanted some kind of scroll for her world conquest of some sort? About Schneemon's empire." _Not that I would let her rule the world._

"Before my lady discovered the joys of slumber she traveled the land extensively to judge whether the world was unfit for us digimon." Spíthamon was cleaning up the scrolls on the floor that Magomon and Tordenmon ruled out. "Along the way, my lady gained much information sought for by other digimon. She had visited Schneemon's empire multiple times and compared it to Llamamon's."

"Fire and ice," Tordenmon stated as she threw another scroll which Spíthamon caught," they couldn't be more different. Personally, I'm rooting for Schneemon as I can't stand Llamamon at the moment. Scratch that," she yawned, her eyes watering, "I would like both of them to fall. That would account for a more peaceful world."

"Isn't Llamamon your friend since your rookie days?" Magomon asked as he kept reading scroll after scroll.

"Oh yes, but that was long ago. If your friend was trying to rule the world, would you stay with her? I got out of there as soon as I could." Tordenmon threw several scrolls in the air. Spíthamon was able to catch each and every one. "This really isn't my forte. This is more Éclatmon's job."

"Who is this digimon you keep mentioning?" Despite recruiting the two of them, Magomon barely knew much about Tordenmon and Buryamon.

"Éclatmon is a digimon from Tordenmon's rookie days." Spíthamon answered. "Including Llamamon, the three were a trio of bicker yet they were close."

"Emphasis on the _were _especially." Tordenmon stressed. "We _were _close. Tch. Another miss." The scroll dropped to the ground. "For now, Spíthamon and you are the closest digimon to me right now. Buryamon's just a little... loud."

"So what happened?" Magomon inquired. "Llamamon almost killed me just by the mention of your name."

"And why not? Just hearing _her_ name irritates _me_ to no end." Tordenmon huffed. "The cause is a secret. No stranger needs to know."

After some more reading, their search was fruitless. There was still much more to go through as well. The three digimon rested in silence, their eyes strained from all the literature they had gone through. Tordenmon was falling asleep, as usual, with Spíthamon on the lookout.

_*Bang* *Crash*_

"Teacher Magomon?! Lady Tordenmon?! I, Buryamon, has come to assist you!" Buryamon's voice rang throughout the house. Several more crashes were heard. "The doors got in the way of my assistance! Please forgive the damage and intrusion!"

Magomon sighed. _Let the noise commence. _Tordenmon tried to cover her ears with two cushions. Spíthamon folded his ears, so he couldn't hear anything. _Lucky._

Feet stomping and heavy armor clinking could be heard coming closer and closer. The door was open wide by Buryamon. Tordenmon groaned and aimed a bolt which Buryamon deflected easily.

"Lady Tordenmon, Teacher Magomon, and Sir Spíthamon! Let's keep searching all night! Queen Llamamon sent me here, telling me she was impatient with the results. With my help, the four of us will definitely find the scroll she seeks! Don't worry, Sir Dynasmon will be coming soon to help us search, as well as Sir Craniamon." Buryamon lifted several scrolls and began scanning them. "Don't worry Teacher! I'll show you how proficient I am! I won't let you down, just watch!"

"More guests!? All of a sudden this house is becoming crowded." Tordenmon was trying to peel off Buryamon. " Spíthamon, I'll greet the two coming so please continue searching with these two." Tordemon, with a visible popped vein, left as soon as Buryamon was off her.

Buryamon was reading two scrolls at a time. Spíthamon tugged on Magomon's pants. He bent down to listen to Spíthamon.

"Even though it doesn't seem like it, Lady Tordenmon is quite happy with the number of people." Spíthamon whispered.

"... She is?" Magomon hissed. "You call that happy?"

"Well," Spíthamon flicked his bushy tail," this is the first time in a while she's ever talked and stayed awake for a long time. Lady Tordenmon is still quite irritated about her plan failing though, but Buryamon and you should be able to relate to that. Your plans have also fell short as well."

Magomon froze at that comment. _I was so close too. _"Then, let's keep bringing her spirits up."

"Even so... Tordenmon dislikes Buryamon and just about everybody else except for you and me." Spíthamon asserted.

"You call that nice?" Magomon asked incredulously.

"Yes. Lady Tordenmon treated others much differently back then," Spíthamon chuckled," if only you saw her during her early years. Éclatmon and Llamamon could attest to that."

"Where and who is this Éclatmon anyway? Tordenmon kept mentioning him."

Spíthamon seemed concerned. "As I mentioned earlier, Éclatmon is the childhood friend of both Llamamon and Lady Tordenmon. He went missing a while ago. It's been eons since anyone last saw him. Tordenmon also went exploring the world while trying to find Éclatmon by Llamamon's request. As he's not here, it's evident that he wasn't found."

"Interesting!" Buryamon butted in the conversation. "Lady Tordenmon has gone through much." Her stormy eyes were deep in thought. "Teacher Magomon, Sir Spíthamon, let's do our best to get closer to her!"

"How much... were you listening?" Magomon asked, quite jumpy from the surprise.

"The whole thing!" Buryamon put her hands to her hips.

The three could hear Tordenmon's heavy stomps along with Craniamon's and Dynasmon's light ones.

"Let's pretend we were looking through these scrolls." Magomon suggested.

The trio nodded and went back to reading.

* * *

_Day 12 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Kiyoshi Suzuki_

After the quite frightful jump from the cliff, Kiyoshi could see the temple from a distance. Two digimon he presumed as Guardromon and Kotemon were in sight. The Guardromon looked quite friendly, but the Kotemon kept glaring at Sasha and Minoru for some reason.

"I see you're back, you brat." The Kotemon sounded as if being angry was his natural mood. "And you've brought painter boy with you."

"Um... do I know you?" Minoru bent down to meet the Kotemon on eye level. The Kotemon returned a bamboo sword to Minoru's forehead. "Ow!"

"Kotemon!" The Guardromon punched down on Kotemon's head. "Remember your manners. Sorry kiddo, he's the Musyamon from earlier."

"Oh, him." Minoru rolled his eyes. Hitomi giggled at Kotemon's furious expression he was directing towards Minoru.

"Guardromon, any digimon attack you and Kotemon?" Schneemon brought his ice cloak closer to him.

"Not any that I saw. Is someone coming after you?" Guardromon scratched his head.

"From Sir Schneemon's guess, it's a Centarumon, a Boarmon, and the other digimon... are still unknown." Buryamon stated, her claymore at her side.

Kiyoshi then heard some galloping in the distance. He began to sweat. _Where are they?_

Hitomi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go inside. There's no use if we stay here. We'd only hinder the digimon on our side."

The humans all backed into the temple. Sasha and Seiko stayed behind to check up on their partners when the digimon fought.

"So go down that hallway," Sasha pointed straight, "and then down that way once you see an intersection." She pointed to the left. "Germogliomon's restin' down the end there. Only Kiyoshi can wake her up with a touch kind of like Sleepin' Beauty."

Minoru, Hitomi, and Kiyoshi advanced to Germogliomon's resting area. Kiyoshi was excited to be useful for once. _I can finally do something. I don't have to sit in the sidelines. But... can I? Will everyone hold me back because I'm younger than them? He remembered the black haired woman._

_"He's just a kid. He wouldn't understand."  
_

_"You'll know when you're older."_

Kiyoshi gritted his teeth. He balled his hands into fists. _That's all my mother says to me. Whenever I want to help her shoulder all her burdens, she dismisses me with the back of her hand._

_"You don't have to do anything. Just let me do everything."_

_Always, she always says that!_

"Kiyoshi?" Hitomi slightly bent to meet his eye level.

"Uh, yeah?" Kiyoshi snapped out of his little world.

"We're here." Minoru pointed to Germogliomon.

Germogliomon was suspended on the ceiling in vines, presumably created by her. Kiyoshi sucked in his breath. Germogliomon seemed so peaceful and serene that he thought it would be rude to awaken her. Kiyoshi stepped forward and touched the vines. Responding to his touch, the vines began to disappear and gently lowered Germogliomon to the ground. The mark of the snake trailing up from her hand to arm was very noticeable. Minoru propped her up with the help of Hitomi. Stirring, Germogliomon cracked one eye open.

"Kiyoshi?" Germogliomon's carnation eyes stared at Kiyoshi's black eyes. Her eyes had little flower designs in them.

"That's me." Kiyoshi nodded, stepping forward.

"I waited so long..." Germogliomon drifted into silence, hearing the commotion outside. "Enemies?" The voice she spoke with was very soft, yet it was unique in some sort of way. It pulled everyone's eyes to her._  
_

"We kind of led them here." Minoru muttered at the dreamy looking Germogliomon.

Germogliomon stared long at Hitomi. Hitomi seemed to be communicating something without speaking. Germogliomon nodded, and supported herself up.

Germogliomon summoned a bow out of nowhere. It was designed with nature in mind, as the carved flowers in the wood showed. She notched a green energy arrow, and led the three into the battlefield, where Seiko and Sasha were waiting.

"Great timin' everyone!" Sasha was behind a pillar. "There are currently five champions out there. We have four. Throw Germogliomon into the mix, and our numbers will equal theirs!"

"That is if Germogliomon has the capability to digivolve." Seiko pointed out. "She just woke up."

"Champion or not, I'm fighting." Germogliomon aimed her arrow, and let it fly to one of the two Boarmon in the open. It wedged itself in the Boarmon's thigh. The Boarmon screamed in pain, but shook off the arrow quite easily. Germogliomon sighed and readied another arrow. She let go, and the arrow hit the other Boarmon. The Boarmon did the same as the other.

"There's a Centarumon, two Boarmon, and a Gargoylemon." Minoru was able to identify the Digimon easily. "Where's the fifth?"

"No clue." Hitomi was looking around. "It seems to hide itself from the rest. Maybe a digimon that's good at ambushing."

"Then we must be on the defensive." Seiko asserted. "Be on the alert."

"Fall back!" Schneemon shouted. "We'll regroup back at the temple! When all of us enter, shut the door!"

"Roger!" Sasha shouted back.

Their Digimon started to retreat. "Now, close it!" Lueurmon shouted. Buryamon barely got inside as everyone began closing the door.

However, as soon as the door was shutting, Hitomi was grabbed by a flying digimon. "Kya!" Hitomi was being carried away.

Kiyoshi impulsively grabbed Hitomi around her waist as she was carried away. Germogliomon grasped one of his legs, and she gave Kiyoshi a determined look.

"Hitomi! Kiyoshi!" Minoru yelled desperately. Kiyoshi could hear him running. Kiyoshi wanted to say something, but he couldn't. The fear of being taken away kept his mouth shut.

Kiyoshi heard some more yelling but they were soon inaudible as they were carried away. Several digimon greeted them. Germogliomon aimed an arrow at a Centarumon's throat.

* * *

_Day 12 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Yoshi Takahashi_

"What!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Tell me you're lying."

Yoshi could see the other digimon except Assombrirmon become rigid.

"No, see for yourself." Isamu took out his D-Links and pointed it towards Illusionistamon.

A profile popped up on the D-Links screen.

_Illusionistamon_

_Rookie_

_Moves: Copycat, Illusion Knife_

_Illusionistamon is the rookie form of Magomon, the renowned thief. Long ago, Illusionistamon was defeated by the Royal Knights. He was granted the task of gathering the Digimon Tsumi._

Just as Yoshi just finished reading the profile, Honomon snatched the D-Links out of Isamu's hand.

Isamu and Yoshi stared at Isamu's empty hand. "Hey!" Isamu reached for his D-Links. "Honomon, what was that for?"

Honomon gave the D-Links back to Isamu. "I didn't want you to be distracted while we were walking. Someone could ambush us any second. We should all be looking out."

Yoshi looked at Isamu. Isamu did the same. The two knew they were thinking the same thing. _What a load of bull._

"Whatever Honomon, I don't need you to tell me that." Isamu huffed and walked a little forward with Assombrirmon who was now holding Illusionistamon. Honomon lagged behind with Yoshi. Isamu and Assombrirmon seemed to be discussing something.

"Um, Yoshi." Honomon twiddled his fingers. He seemed embarrassed by something. _It's kind of weird to think that this intimidating digimon could do something so gentle when half the time he's trying to go after the digimon nearest to him._

"... Yeah?" Yoshi didn't really like Honomon (whether he was Kasaimon or not), but Yoshi did feel that he had to do something about Isamu and Honomon.

"Since Isamu's angry at me, what do I do? Nobody's ever been angry at me before unless it's someone who's angry at everybody twenty-four seven."

Yoshi internally rolled his eyes. _Oh boy, what do I do? Why go to me in the first place? Seiko seems to be the better option. She's known the two of them longer than me. I've just met Isamu and Honomon not very long ago. _He answered as honestly as he could. "I don't really know. What _I_ would do in your position would be to let the other party cool down and then make up afterwards by a heart to heart talk. It's different for everyone though. Isamu might be the person who likes resolving problems quickly, or a person who dwells on them first." _I'm the latter myself, but no one needs to know that._

Honomon looked wistfully at Isamu. It seemed like he wanted to be in Isamu's good graces again. Yoshi did start feeling worse now. It felt as if old friends were fighting. I_ guess they are, considering the past. Why can't I remember a single thing? Why can't all of us remember everything? All I know is that part with Seiko (when she had brown hair?) using her D-Links, and the part with Hitomi and Dynasmon?_

"Thanks Yoshi. I know that you didn't think you'd help a lot, but you did. I just needed some encouragement." Honomon and Yoshi still walked behind Assombrirmon and Isamu. Honomon was keeping a close eye on Isamu. Yoshi could feel that very scary overprotective instinct Honomon had at times.

"This the place?" Assombirimon said and bent down to inspect the abyss before them. They were technically in an abyss in an abyss. Yoshi kept thinking if there were more abysses in this abyss. Before he could think of more abysses in the abyss of this abyss, several figures shot up.

"Uwah!" Yoshi avoided a hoof that almost crushed him. He felt something trying to grab his arm. Panicking, Yoshi swatted at the limb reaching for him, but he was grabbed.

_"_Hands off Yoshi!_ Spearing Chains!"_

Assombrirmon aimed some shadows to grab at several digimon. Yoshi was let go by the one of the two flying digimon. Assombrirmon managed to capture one pig-looking Digimon by it's legs.

"Squee!" The pig-looking digimon acted more like an animal than any other digimon Yoshi had ever met. It was squirming in the bondage that Assombrirmon created.

_"Pentagon Fire!"_

Honomon aimed the fire at each of the five digimon. The pig digimon caught in Assombrirmon's shadows was vaporized, and it's digiegg was heading to Primary Village. The other digimon were too far away to get hit.

"Yoshi, Isamu!" Kiyoshi could be seen from a centaur-like digimon's grasp. "Help!" A humanoid digimon was grabbing onto Kiyoshi's arm. A bow was dangling in one of her hands.

A girl with ebony hair similar to Kiyoshi's could be seen struggling in the grasp of the talons of the owl-like digimon. Yoshi instantly recognized her as Hitomi, Magomon's partner. He saw her with a green arrow in her hands. She threw the arrow, aiming for the centaur-like digimon's eyes. Startled, it whacked the arrow away and dropped Kiyoshi.

"Hitomi!" Kiyoshi yelled. "Hitomi!" He began to futilely run after the four digimon.

"I'll be fine. Get Minoru-" Hitomi's mouth became muffled as she was being carried away.

Kiyoshi stopped running as soon as he couldn't see Hitomi anymore. Everyone could hear the digimons' footsteps rapidly disappearing.

"That was Hitomi?" Isamu was still processing what just occurred. "Kiyoshi, you okay?"

"Fine..." the digimon with Kiyoshi answered. She pointed to herself. "Germogliomon. Kiyoshi's old partner."

"Hitomi's not okay!" Kiyoshi grabbed Yoshi by his sweater. "What do we do?"

"Calm down Kiyoshi." Yoshi was thinking what to say next. He placed his hands of Kiyoshi's shoulder to calm his quivering figure. "First of all, why is Hitomi here?"

"Minoru, Minoru thought of her up. He said that Cliffs of Tapirmon could manifest dreams into reality if they were super strong or something. But I don't believe in that. I'm pretty sure this Hitomi's just an imposter or real or something, I don't know. Nobody else seems to believe in it except for Minoru." Kiyoshi spoke quickly. "Hitomi popped out of nowhere, and now she's gone!"

"Hitomi..." Illusionistamon stirred.

"You're too weak to fight." Lopmon mumbled as Honomon forced him down.

"Illusionistamon, leave it to me." Germogliomon knelt down and took one of his hands in hers. "I will take charge." Her eyes seemed like it was calculating something dark. She stood up and readied her bow. "Let's hurry, time's ticking."

"Did you just say that Hitomi's Minoru's manifestation?" Assombrirmon questioned.

"Yeah, but I said I didn't believe it." Kiyoshi nodded.

_I don't believe it either. Who is this Hitomi? She looked older than three years ago. How could Minoru think up of exactly how she looked in the present day? When Seiko were together in the castle, she showed me the drawings of Hitomi. _None _of them looked like her. Similar yes, but not exactly. If Seiko was here, she would have figured this out as well. With the Hitomi here and the one on earth, which one is the real one? Or are the both of them fakes?_

"How do these dreams come to life anyway if they do? I mean, Minoru's pretty weird and loony in the head. So if Hitomi just appears outta nowhere, does this mean he's delusional or wants to see Hitomi really badly? Maybe he likes her! Like how Yoshi likes Sasha!"

Yoshi coughed loudly. "Besides that, where did you come from?"

"There's a temple down below. It housed Germogliomon, a Guardromon which is an android digimon, and a Kotemon. Kotemon's the Musyamon you apparently met at the factory." Kiyoshi explained.

Yoshi flashed back to the very loud Musyamon. _Are digimon reborn and hatched that fast?_

"Then probably where Illusionistamon wanted to guide us." Honomon suggested.

"Yes." Illusionistamon nodded weakly.

"No sign of a Witchmon, Boogeymon, or a fox-like digimon?" Isamu asked.

Germogliomon shook her head. "None at all. Was the fox-like digimon blue or yellow? And did it have a yin yang symbol somewhere?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" Yoshi frowned.

A glint of ill intent shined in her eyes. A little grin formed from her emotionless face. Yoshi didn't know how to feel about Kiyoshi's digimon anymore.

"Should we wait for everyone else to get here?" Isamu asked.

"We have to go now." Germogliomon answered. "Others will catch up. I'll leave behind clues. Follow me." Germogliomon ran to the direction of the digimon. Yoshi could see her leaving behind seeds spilling from a bag. Little plants instantly sprouted when they hit the ground. They cast a little glow in the darkness.

With their new party, Yoshi set off, determined to rescue the figment of Minoru Yamamoto's mind. Or not.

* * *

_Day 12 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Minoru Yamamoto_

Minoru's fingertips brushed Hitomi's before she was taken away. A thousand things flashed through Minoru's mind as Kiyoshi disappeared as well.

_This can't be happening. Please tell me that this isn't happening. Don't let this be like last time! _"Hitomi! Kiyoshi!" Minoru felt as useless as he was three years ago. _Just imagine that Hitomi's next to you, saying how much of a good job you did today. Think that it's back on earth and none of this ever happened. Yes, the Digital World doesn't exist. It doesn't exist. It doesn't exist. It doesn't exist. It doesn't exist!_

The last thing Minoru remembered was hitting the floor.

_"Hello! My name is Hitomi Suzuki. It's a pleasure to meet you. What should I call you?" A hand extended towards him. "Yamamoto or Minoru? Or Minoru Yamamoto if you're those kind of people."_

_Minoru stayed silent. He noticed a little boy hiding behind the girl named Hitomi Suzuki._

_"Kiyoshi Suzuki." The boy hid behind Hitomi._

_Minoru just stared at the two._

_"A silent guy, huh? Well, I think we'll be great friends from now on!" Hitomi put her hands of her hips._

_Minoru didn't care. All those people said the same thing. And where did those relationships go? What relationships? Those didn't exist. His brother was the only person he could trust. Even then, it was very slim. They didn't see each other that much since Mamoru was always busy._

_"Here! A gift. It isn't much, but it's the thought that counts! My little bro here did the coloring." She shoved something in his hands. It was a messily stapled and colored book. "You like drawing, right?"_

_Minoru read the messy wording. 'Chró̱ma's Wonderful Gallery' He skimmed through some pages._

_Chró̱ma had a wonderful gallery. It was full of color and variety. Every second you were inside, everything popped. There was nothing that didn't catch attention. Except that last sentence was a lie. There was one thing that was dull and forgettable. That was Chró̱ma herself._

_A picture of Chró̱ma showed a girl wearing extremely casual clothes. She looked like everyone else in the crowd._

_Chró̱ma was dull and nonexistent. Whenever she visited her own gallery, nobody would recognize her. They would think she was just a visitor just like them. Not that she minded. She liked being alone. But sometimes, being alone felt bad._

_A small girl always came everyday to stare at a painting that _Chró̱ma herself had forgotten. One day, the painter drew up the courage to meet the young girl.__

__"Hello. I see you look at this picture every day. Can you tell me why?"__

__"The man seems lonely to me. I wanted to keep him company."__

___Chró̱ma stared at the painting she once had long drawn and then at the girl. The simple, innocent answer shocked her. When did she ever draw that? The painter didn't remember anymore. The man in the drawing appeared to be sleeping. He was all alone.___

___"Do you really like this painting?"___

___"Yes!"___

___"Then how about this. I'll give you this painting for free. You see, I drew this."___

___"Really? You drew this? You're so amazing! But, can I really have this?"___

___"Yes, I insist."___

___"Thanks so much!"___

____Chró̱ma gave the girl the painting during closing time. Seeing it go, _Chró̱ma thought she would feel sad, but she felt strangely happy. The stars outside was sparkling with an inviting atmosphere. _Chró̱ma put on her jacket and welcomed the night.______

______Right when Minoru finished the story, he started crying. He didn't know why, but he just did.______

______"Eh? Ah, don't cry." Hitomi started to shift back and forth waving her arms. She seemed flustered by his sudden moment. "Oh no, what to do."______

______Then Kiyoshi started crying because Minoru started crying.______

______"Wanna hear a pun? I'm glad I know sign language. It's pretty ______handy______." As Hitomi said 'handy,' she brought up her hands for emphasis. She created some motions with her hands. "I really do know sign language by the way."______

______Minoru started laughing while crying. The joke was that bad. Kiyoshi was still crying. Hitomi was trying to think up more jokes.______

______"When a clock is hungry, it goes back ______four______ seconds."______

* * *

_Day 12 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Sasha Alkaev_

"Minoru!" Terriermon yelled. "Someone, catch him!"

"Got him." Sasha caught Minoru like she would with Yoshi, except Minoru was a lot taller and _heavier_. "Ugh. Someone... help." Seiko assisted Sasha and they gently placed him on the ground.

"Hitomi..." Tears began to slowly drip down from his eyes.

_Wait as second..._ Sasha had a sudden revelation. "He must _love _Hitomi very much." Sasha murmured to Seiko.

"Did you realize this just now?" Seiko furrowed her brows. "Well, not like you've noticed Yoshi or anything."

"Not that she ever notices." Lueurmon shifted his lantern to the side.

"What about Yoshi?"

Seiko flipped her hair and sighed. "Nothing. Schneemon, would you be kind to carry Minoru for us?"

Schneemon hoisted Minoru over his shoulder. "No problem Seiko."

"Come on brat," Kotemon tugged Sasha's shirt, "we need to chase after those baddies!"

"Yes yes," Sasha rolled her eyes," comin' you squirt."

Guardromon led them to the cliffs again. "It's going to take a while. Those digimon are fast ones." Guardromon kept walking. "Well, I hope someone from the other group finds them soon!"

"Where is Sir Yoshi and Sir Isamu anyway? We haven't seen them at all. It's already nightfall outside." Buryamon regressed back to her rookie form to avoid trouble for Wizardmon's lift.

"True." Wizardmon answered. "I worry for Yoshi especially. He's very vulnerable." Everyone landed safely.

"Why?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing." Wizardmon changed the subject. "Isn't that..."

"Plants? What the heck?" Sasha bent down and pulled one up. "Ew!" It shriveled as soon as she plucked it.

"Germogliomon?" She is plant or earth based, correct?" Seiko inquired.

"Yes. It seems that they were after someone. That means Yoshi and Isamu were here before, and Germogliomon got out. It's still unknown if Kiyoshi or Hitomi escaped. Let's just assume both are in trouble since Germogliomon is chasing after them." Schneemon deducted.

"Then what are we waitin' for? Let's do this!" Sasha fist pumped the air.

"Our members keep changing." Seiko pointed out. "There has never been a time when all seven of us were ever together."

Sasha pondered a bit. "Well, after we save everyone, we'll have all the time to talk everything out."

Minoru stirred and woke up. "Where am I?"

"Minnow!" Sasha exclaimed. "Let's get back your crush."

"What are you talking about?" Minoru blushed. "I don't have a crush, none at all! And why did you call me Minnow?"

"Sorry, I stuttered." Sasha laughed heartily. "Let's save Hitomi and Kiyoshi okay?"

Minoru mumbled something under his breath and took her hand.

* * *

_Day 13 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Hitomi Suzuki_

_I'm all alone again. _Hitomi was slowly cutting the bars of the cage she was thrown in with a Swiss army knife. Luckily, they hadn't searched her for anything. _I'm so glad I didn't make all the digimon smart_. The metal bindings were intricately pieced together in complex patterns. It reminded Hitomi of one of those gilded cages mentioned in literature. If she ever thought of a "pretty" cage, it would be this one.

_That's not what's important though! What's important is that Minoru's digiegg is just sitting there along with my D-Links! _Sure enough, resting on an altar of sorts was Hitomi's confiscated D-Links and the purple digiegg. _The Digimon Tsumi had already gotten a hold of it. How? That's not possible. I entrusted it to Lopmon's group._ _Unless..._ Hitomi paled at the thought.  


"Whoa, are we late?" Witchmon rushed in, dumping Boogeymon on the cold floor. She was also healing a wounded Youkomon. The Youkomon that attacked Magomon and her earlier.

"Oof. Couldn't you have treated me more gently?" Boogeymon complained.

Witchmon huffed. "Tch. I don't treat useless digimon nicely.

"Took you three long enough." The Centarumon gruffed. "We almost ran into trouble with the new awakened digimon partner. If she'd have been able to digivolve, then we would have been turned to Digieggs."

"Ah, Germogliomon, or better known as Gemmamon. She has no qualms of using every trick in the book." The Youkomon finally spoke. It was chilling and monotone. "That's what happens when you used to represent the sin of envy. At least Magomon changed for the worse, acting like a savior and using more honorable methods. It makes it easier see through him."

_That I can't let go. _"Whatever you say, Magomon will always be the strongest! He's better than the one, two... eight of you combined!" Hitomi yelled through the bars. _A Centarumon, two Boarmon (guess they had three with them), a Gargoyelmon Witchmon, Youkomon, and a Boogeymon, Another new digimon evolution without my knowledge? It's an owl with some kind of weird gray headgear like night vision scopes. If I had my D-Links, I could identify it!_

"Who is that?" Youkomon motioned his head. "Didn't I say to retrieve the human named Yoshi Takahashi?"

_What do they want Yoshi for? I better keep a closer eye on him..._

"Well, we're using her to lure him here." The Centarumon explained. "We couldn't grab him. He was well protected by that Assombrirmon you told us about. She's not strong, but she's good at capturing digimon in her shadows."

"As long as Éclatmon or another digimon isn't with her, she isn't a high level threat." Witchmon wiggled her finger. "Just separate her from the rest of the group. She isn't experienced as the rest of the other partners."

"So, what do we do with the girl?" The Gargoylemon jabbed a finger in her direction. "Do we just wait it out?"

"Do we have her D-Links?" Youkomon stood up, fully healed.

The Centarumon answered. "Yup!"

"Then dispose of her. It's not like we need her anyway."

"Roger that!" Witchmon made a salute. She snapped her fingers. The cage became a glass dome. "_Aquary Pressure! _There, I hope you know how to swim."

_I do... but there's only so much I can do until the dome completely fill with water. _Hitomi started to panic as water began to fill the container. Hitomi was somewhat glad that the dome was large due to it apparent use of containing several people or digimon. She could last for a little like this.

_"Nature Cinque!"_

Five light green, high speed arrow tried to crack the glass, but was caught by Boogeymon.

"Come out wherever you are!" Witchmon shouted. "If not, we'll speed up the process of this girl's death!" As a display, the water speed did increase.

_This wasn't fast?_

"Don't show yourselves! Just leave me and go!" Hitomi shouted. "I'm not even real anyway!"

Isamu emerged from the darkness. "It doesn't matter if you're real or not. If Minoru thinks you're that important, we'll do all we can to save you."

The water was halfway up Hitomi's body.

_"Spearing Chains!"_

A fury of chains appeared out of nowhere, pursuing its targets.

_"Pentagon Fire! Crimson Fists!"_

Honomon's fists blazed up, and he went after Boogeymon. The fireballs were circling around the two to keep away any other digimon that would interrupt their fight.

Water reached Hitomi's mouth.

"Lopmon, now!" Germogliomon's voice could be heard from the haze.

_"Blazing Ice!"_

_"Nature Cinque!"_

Hitomi was freed as the glass shattered. She coughed to rid of the water she had swallowed. Hitomi was drenched but glad to be alive. She felt a hand grab her.

"Hitomi, follow me!" Isamu pulled her up, and the two ran amid the chaos unfolding.

"Wait, my D-Links and Minoru's digiegg is still there." Hitomi yelled to be heard over the noise.

Isamu looked over his shoulder to spot the pedestal behind them. "You're right, but I'm going to get you to safety first, alright?"

Hitomi knew that there wouldn't be enough time._ Either that, or we'll be overpowered before anything can happen. The amount of champions on our side to theirs is too much. We'll lose once the battle is drawn out long enough. _"We have to go Isamu. Trust me. Right now, there's still time."

Isamu looked hesitant. "Kiyoshi and Yoshi are already aiming for it, okay? It's fine. Yoshi thought up of everything. Once we get a hold of it, we're bolting out of here."

"Yo-Yoshi!?" Hitomi squeaked.

"Yeah, why?"

Hitomi dragged Isamu the other way. "Yoshi is the last person we want to be moving around here!"

"Why?!" Isamu seemed surprised by Hitomi's sudden strength. Hitomi could see Yoshi and Kiyoshi gently lowering the two items.

"Yoshi, Kiyoshi, over here!" Isamu waved to them.

"I'm glad that you're alright. You're not hurt?" Hitomi bent down and checked Kiyoshi for injuries.

Kiyoshi blushed. "I'm alright. _I'm_ worried about you more."

"Isamu, what are you doing here with Hitomi? Follow the plan!" Yoshi ran up to them. "Besides that, let's retreat. Come on!" Yoshi gave back Hitomi's D-Links and Minoru's digiegg to her. "Keep it close."

Hitomi winked. "Of course!"

The five humans ran as a unified group. "Honomon, let's go!" Isamu signaled by waving his D-Links in the air, letting off a red light.

"Fall back!" Honomon signaled to everyone else.

"I'll ward them off, okay? So don't worry, just go!" exclaimed Assombrirmon. "_Spearing Chains! Shadow Scythe_!" Assombrirmon began waving her scythe in random motions to ward off the digimon trying to edge closer.

Witchmon kept her pretty little smile as she tried to break Assombrirmon's frenzy. However, it proved too much, and she fell back.

_"Jaenryu!"_

The fire dragon appeared and aimed straight at the retreating group. Honomon aimed his fire balls at the dragon, and they canceled each other in an explosion.

_"Nature Cinque!"_

The five arrows served its purpose to ward off the digimon.

"Wah!" Lopmon tripped, and she started to fall behind.

Yoshi ran back for her. "You alright?" He looked up to see Witchmon almost upon him. He shut his eyes as Witchmon grabbed him by his sweater.

"Yoshi!" The last person Hitomi wanted to see in danger. She turned around in horror.

_"Icicle Needles!"_

A flurry of icicles landed squarely in Witchmon's arm, causing her to drop Yoshi.

"Gotcha!" Sasha caught him in the nick of time.

Yoshi coughed a bit. "Thanks Sasha, for the umpteenth time."

"No worries man, glad you're alright." Sasha grabbed Yoshi and held him in a bridal carry, with Lopmon in his arms. He squeaked in protest. "Let's just get out of here. Buryamon, cover me!"

"Yes, Miss Sasha! _Storm Claymore!_" Buryamon engaged with Witchmon. Wizardmon assisted her.

"Yoshi, digivolve me!" Lueurmon suddenly appeared at his side.

"R-right!" Yoshi aimed his D-Links at Lueurmon who digivolved into Éclatmon.

Éclatmon took out his gun and began pointing it at the Centarumon. He began shooting. Assombrirmon slashed at the Centarumon. She was making sure the Centarumon purposely dodged her attacks to land in certain spots to ensure Éclatmon's accuracy.

Hitomi was suddenly grabbed from behind, in a tight embrace. He rested his head on hers. She could feel tears wetting her hair. Not that it mattered, since Hitomi was already wet anyway. "Minoru, geroff me." She handed him his resting digimon partner, Spíthamon. "Here, ready to meet him again?"

"Of course." Minoru took the digiegg. It hatched automatically. Spíthamon emerged. He was a white wolf with a violet marking of a donkey on his forehead.

"It's been quite a long time Minoru."

"Ready to digivolve?"

"Anytime."

Minoru's D-Links became enveloped in a purple aura. He aimed it towards Spíthamon, who began to digivolve.

_"Spíthamon digivolve to Vrontí̱mon!"_

A majestic, taller, and handsome wolf replaced the little one from earlier. Vrontí̱mon had purple anklets around his legs and one around his tail as well. The violet donkey still remained on his forehead. He looked very intimidating with his narrow yellow eyes. Hitomi gulped for a second, but she relaxed when Minoru held her hand and led her to Kiyoshi and Kotemon to the side.

"Kiyoshi, are you okay?" Hitomi pinched his cheeks.

Kiyoshi struggled and got her hands off. "Yeah, don't worry about me." He was scowling a bit.

"Just stay here and don't worry about us? We'll make it out." Minoru placed his hands on Kiyoshi's shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just a squirt compared to all of you anyway." Kiyoshi blushed. "I'm not just going to throw myself in danger knowing I can't do anything. Don't think I'm stupid enough to actually do that. Anyway, there's someone behind me who wanted to see Hitomi."

Illusionistamon emerged from Kotemon's back.

"Illusionistamon! Are you okay!" Hitomi knelt down to meet with her partner. "I was wondering why I couldn't find you!"

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Illusionistamon peered through his mask to meet Hitomi's eyes.

"Don't think about me. Think about yourself." Hitomi huffed and fussed over Illusionistamon. "Wow, you really hurt yourself this time. Did Lueurmon heal you?"

"Yes," Illusionistamon twirled his arms in circles, "I feel young again."

"You're not that old." Hitomi snorted. "But, I'm glad you're alright now. Don't go throwing yourself to protect others."

"Like you should be one to talk." Minoru brought up. "You're such a hypocrite."

Hitomi blushed. _I do have to admit that I did that a lot back then. Even now, I would earnestly sacrifice myself for anyone. I mean, isn't it natural to risk yourself to protect the ones that you love? If I started back then, how can I stop now especially when we're now in constant danger?_

"Ready to go Illusionistamon?" Hitomi brought out her D-Links.

Illusionistamon nodded.

_"Illusionistamon digivolve to Magomon!"_

Magomon stood in full regal glory. His battered clothes had been repaired, exemplifying his elegant air. The only thing that was still in poor condition was his mask since it was still scratched up on one side.

_"Trick Staff!"_

Magomon summoned his magical staff which turned blue signaling the water property. He shot a jet of water at one of the Boarmon. "Vrontí̱mon, now!"

"On it! _Lightning Speed!"_

Vrontí̱mon ran, purple electricity sparking up all around him. In a blink of an eye, he passed by a Boarmon who squealed at the electricity that coursed through his body. He reverted back into a digiegg.

"Kotemon, guard Kiyoshi!" Seiko yelled at the little kendo lizard.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Kotemon stood guard.

"I can protect myself. Germogliomon, you're going to digivolve now!"

"Got it." Germogliomon stepped in front of Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi seemed like he knew what he was doing. _Well of course smart one. He's probably saw this a million times already. _Hitomi internally rolled her eyes.

_"Germogliomon digivolve to Gemmamon!"_

A tall, radiant digimon stood before Kiyoshi. Gemmamon had long flowing hair tied up in two loose pigtails that reached to the end of the green striped beige skirt. She was wearing a corset that had a dark green pouch tied to it. A hair clip of a carnation budding flower that matched Gemmamon's eyes was pinned to keep her long bangs out of her face. The white top she wore had a long sleeve on one side, sleeveless on the other. The bare arm showcased her green snake mark against her skin. The half gloves she wore were brown and seemed crafted for her the long, pink bow she possessed.

The bow itself was mostly the same as her rookie form. The flowers at the ends were the same, but engraved to be just waiting to burst into color. The bow's main body created the stems of the flowers, and two leaves in the middle marked the place where the arrows were most likely notched.

_"Veleno Shot!"_

Germogliomon aimed a noxious colored arrow at the Boarmon trying to trample down Honomon and Guardromon. As the arrow sunk in it's skin, the Boarmon began to slow down. Sweat began to form, and it was panting hard. Honomon and Guardromon went in for the kill.

_"Pentagon Fire!"_

_"Grenade Destroyer!"_

Guardromon's missiles came out of his forearms and aimed for the Boarmon along with Honomon's fire. After the smoke cleared from the explosion, another Boarmon egg was headed for Primary Village.

Éclatmon and Assombrirmon were busy engaged with Centarumon. With every swish of a hand, Éclatmon's orbs obeyed his every command. Assombrirmon used them to her advantage to slide around the terrain with ease. While she jumped high using two, Éclatmon shot several bullets out of his revolver. While he was recharging, two orbs stayed by his side. Thinking Éclatmon's guard was down, Centarumon aimed his mechanical hand.

_"Solar Ray!"_

A yellow laser beam fired from Centarumon's hand. With a hand, Éclatmon used the two orbs to cancel out the ray. Centarumon, surprised, was about to fire again when...

_"Shadow Scythe!"_

Assombrirmon fell from the sky, swinging down with her scythe. At the same time, Éclatmon finished reloading his revolver and aimed for the Centarumon. He shot, and Assombrirmon sliced down simutaneously. The Centarumon yelled in pain as he formed into an egg.

Buryamon was in an intense battle with Witchmon. She swung left and right, here and there, but Witchmon managed to dodge them aside and defend herself with her broom. The two were at a stalemate. Even if Witchmon was faster, she took a longer time to recover from the recoil of Buryamon's blows. The two were focused, blocking out everything around them.

"Found you." Gemmamon's voice rang throughout the chasm. She was staring at the Youkomon, an arrow poised. "If you are the same Youkomon, I wonder how many times it's been that I've sent you to Primary Village. You've been a very bad bad digimon, and it's time to send you there again."

"More than I can count." Youkomon's voice quavered a bit, breaking the usual monotone. "Please go easy on me."

Gemmamon scoffed. "I never show sympathy and mercy to my enemies. You should know by now. _Dieci Buds!"_

The arrow in her bow split into ten flower shaped arrows. The buds acted as the shaft, and they all homed towards the blue fox. Youkomon managed to dodge all of them except one that nicked his right side.

"This is going to be quite bothersome." Youkomon said as Gemmamon shot the next wave.

_"Eiswords!"_

Ten ice swords appeared before Schneemon. Grabbing two, he aimed them towards Boogeymon.

_"Ruby Eye!"_

Boogeymon's red beam shattered the two swords and aimed straight for Schneemon. Schneemon covered himself with his cloak, and the ray was unable to penetrate the icicles. When the dust cleared, Schneemon threw three swords and charged in with two. Boogeymon broke the three and readied his pitchfork and attacked Schneemon.

"Come on Antler Prince, just go down already." Boogeymon grimaced at Schneemon's strength. "Just like your empire."

Hitomi looked to Schneemon._ That's the worst thing you could say. _He was emotionless. Then, in a millisecond, Schneemon's face contorted in pure, lucid rage.

"How... HOW DARE YOU!" Schneemon pressed down on Boogeymon's pitchfork to the point where his swords broke. Retreating back, Schneemon threw one sword and charged forward with unnatural speed. Boogeymon began to notice his mistake.

Hitomi looked to Seiko, and there was a look of disbelief and confusion. There must have been a thousand thoughts running through her mind. Isamu, noticing her distress, let her lean on him. Wizardmon, the champion protecting the kids, noticed Seiko as well. He whispered something in her ear, and she calmed down a bit. However, Seiko still looked quite troubled.

_"Freezing Wing!"_

A white statue appeared from Gargoylemon's hands, and he threw it towards Magomon. He dodged and aimed his dice. The contents exploded everywhere, and the statue was decimated. Éclatmon assisted.

_"Lumière Orbs!"_

Summoning the seven orbs, he aimed each and every one to surround the Gargoylemon to prevent escape. Aiming his revolver, he emptied his gun on Gargoylemon. Every bullet hit the Gargoylemon's wings, and he began to fall from the sky.

_"Trick Staff!"_

The staff turned to the color yellow. Lightning struck down and electrocuted the Gargoylemon to an egg.

_What the-_

Suddenly, a big, skeleton hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Hitomi, Wizardmon, all the rookies, and the rest of the kids. It was the same hand that had taken Isamu, Seiko, and Kiyoshi into the Digital World. Everyone's eyes grew big by the sudden realization.

"Let them go!" Assombrirmon dived in to save them.

Éclatmon, in a sudden realization, yelled in discouragement. "Assombrirmon, stop!"

Like strings controlling her, Assombrirmon stopped in her tracks, her scythe just an inch away from the hand. As much as she tried to bring the blade down, her body wouldn't move.

"Just don't. If we don't attack it, it'll just stay there. It's expecting us to stop fighting with the enemy." Éclatmon brought out his revolver, and he edged close to Assombrirmon. He shoved her paralyzed body towards Schneemon who caught her struggling body. Pointing his gun at the hand near Yoshi's position, Éclatmon's grim expression showed through his eyes. "Let them go, and I promise to spare these comrades of yours. No harm will come to them or you."

The hand, as in a response, stuck out a gnarly finger to his allies.

"Okay, we'll do this. Release some of the kids. For every ally, you have to release a number of them."

The finger slowly unraveled itself to let Kiyoshi, Minoru, and Sasha go first along with Terriermon.

Youkomon began to fall back near the hand, and Gemmamon tried to follow.

"Stop." Éclatmon pointed his weapon towards her. "I'll see this through."

Gemmamon looked extremely infuriated, but she kept her mouth clamped shut. Stamping once in frustration, Gemmamon went over to Kiyoshi to see if he was alright. Assmobrirmon, now free of her binds, questioned Éclatmon.

"What are you doing? Just take the guy out!"

"Assmobrirmon," Magomon shook his head, "that's a lost case. Just leave it to Éclatmon."

This time, Isamu, Lopmon, Wizardmon, and Seiko were released. Witchmon and the owl-like digimon with the night gear clambered over to the hand's side. Schneemon, hurried over to Seiko and took her huge hand in her petite one. She smiled to assure she was fine.

Finally Kotemon, Hitomi, and Yoshi were released last in exchange for Boogeymon. Hitomi stayed super close to Yoshi in fear of what the enemy had in store for him. Éclatmon readied his gun in case anything happened and spoke in a cautious voice. "Okay, deal's over."

The group disappeared in the fog. Éclatmon lowered his guard when Assombrirmon made some signals. _Those signals probably meant that the cost was clear? _Sighing, he put his gun away.

"What was up with that dude?" Sasha asked in an incredulous tone. "That's the hand that took Isamu, Seiko, and Kiyoshi in this crazy place!" Sasha twisted one of her hands back and forth to make her point.

"They could attack us again." Honomon brought up a flaming hand. "We should be on the alert."

"It's fine. He won't." Spíthamon piped up.

"And how do you know?" Yoshi questioned. "Is he or she someone you know?"

"I guess you could say that. I'll tell you when we get back." Schneemon tilted his diadem up straight.

The whole group reverted back, and everyone began to make their way onto the surface. Except for Hitomi.

Right before they reached the Trailmon, Hitomi let go of Minoru's hand. She took a step behind him. Minoru turned to face her. "Hitomi?" Everyone else wanted to see what was happening. Hitomi crushed a paper in Minoru's hands. She squeezed him and Kiyoshi tightly.

"Sorry. We'll meet again." With that, I bring my D-Links out. "Illusionistamon!"

_"Illusionistamon digivolve to Magomon!"_

He whisks me away while everyone on the ground stares in shock. I wipe my tears away when they get farther and farther away.

_Sorry... let's be apart a little longer._

* * *

_Day 13 - Digital World, Cliffs of Tapirmon: Minoru Yamamoto_

_You weren't a dream. I knew that you were real. _Minoru crushed the paper in his hand more at the thought.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and please leave a review or pm or anything! I want feedback. Sorry for sounding so demanding... :( Honestly, if you don't want to, don't._

_Thanks again for my sister for editing. She really helps me with all my errors. :D Here's an imaginary fluffy white cat for you! By the way, her name is LightDawnTwillight. You should check out her stuff too if you're interested in Pretty Rhythm or Katekyo Hitman Reborn._


End file.
